My FAT Girlfriend
by Dead4Sure
Summary: CHAPTER 6! / Cantik itu perlu perjuangan. Cantik itu perlu pengorbanan. Terlebih untuk orang yang memiliki badan gendut seperti Naruto. Tapi apakah memang benar hanya wanita cantik yang bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang perfect? Cih, bullshit! Buktinya tak perlu menjadi cantik dan kurus untuk dapat memikat hati Uchiha Sasuke. / FemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Lumayan lama aku menghilang dari dunia fanfiction (sampai-sampai ngehapus semua cerita) Karena sudah bosan jadi penulis di sini _*Taboked!*. _ Tapi alhamdulillah ya, akhirnya niatku buat nulis balik lagi, dan aku kembali dengan akun dan nama yang berbeda (Coz lupa sama pasword akun terdahulu, skalian mau ganti nama).

Aku hanya berharap, para reader sekalian tidak keberatan karena diriku kembali nyampahin fanfiction dengan cerita-cerita ancur bin abal hasil karya imajinasiku.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan salah satu fic karanganku terdahulu, yaitu _My Fat Girlfriend. _Adakah yang masih ingat dengan jalan ceritanya? Kalau nggak ingat, monggo dibaca ulang dari chapter awal sampai akhir (itu kalau kalian bersedia).

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

* * *

**xXx**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My FAT Girlfriend**

**CHAPTER 1**

**xXx**

* * *

Semua orang yang membaca cerita ini pasti sudah tau kalau yang namanya _Uzumaki Naruto_ itu sangat suka dan doyan makan ramen. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia sangat terobsesi dengan ramen. Jika kau berkenalan dengannya, menanyakan nama dan apa saja hal yang disukai serta tak disukainya, maka dia akan menjawab : "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Yang kusukai itu ramen, yang lebih kusukai adalah ditraktir ramen di kedai Ichiraku! Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu ramen instan matang selama 3 menit dan bla..bla..bla.." Pokoknya dia akan berbicara tentang seputar masalah ramen – Intinya Naruto benar-benar cinta dengan makanan kenyal dan berlemak itu. Sehari tanpa ramen, maka dunia Naruto akan terasa hampa.

Naruto biasanya menghabiskan empat puluh lima mangkok ramen porsi jumbo dalam sehari, dan itu mengakibatkan badan Naruto menjadi melar dan berkembang, alias BULAT alias BENGKAK alias GENDUT, ya badan Naruto GEMBROOT!

Eeiitts… tapi jangan salah dulu! Meskipun Naruto adalah cewek berbadan bengkak a.k.a gendut, tapi dia sangat beruntung loh! Bikin semua orang (khususnya cewek cantik nan seksi) pada gigit jari semua, maksudnya 'IRI'.

_Why?_ Emang apa yang dia punya?

Dia punya seorang pacar! Bukan pacar sembarangan. Pacar Naruto adalah _Uchiha Sasuke,_ WOW! Siapa sih, di dunia ini yang nggak kenal sama Uchiha bungsu yang satu itu? Cowok perfect idaman serta incaran kaum hawa. Tampang OK : Bikin semua cewek klepek-klepek sampai mimisan tingkat akut. Kaya sudah pasti : Biar dipake tujuh turunan harta keluarga Uchiha nggak bakalan abis-abis sampai kiamat, benar-benar bikin ngiler. Pintar : Jangan ditanya lagi, ya iyalah Sasuke itu pintar, otaknya benar-benar encer, dia jenius. Pokoknya Sasuke itu _PERFECT._

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa cowok seperfect Sasuke bisa pacaran sama cewek gendut a.k.a Naruto, maka jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu : Karena CINTA ITU BUTA.

Yap! Cinta itu emang buta dan tidak mengenal logika.

Sebagai cowok atau kekasih yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Sudah sepantasnya Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan sang pacar, seperti mengajak kencan : Makan atau nonton, serta membelikan apapun yang Naruto inginkan. Seperti sekarang ini, saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang kencan.

Sepasang kekasih ini sedang makan di salah satu café terkenal di Konoha. Berbagai jenis makanan manis tersaji di meja mereka, semua itu adalah pesanan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memesan secangkir kopi favoritenya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kondisi fisik Naruto, dia tidak peduli segendut dan semelar apapun pacarnya, karena dia mencintai Naruto apa adanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, harus Sasuke akui kalau masalah berat badan Naruto ini sedikit mengganggunya. Sejujurnya, di dalam hati Sasuke yang terdalam. Sasuke menginginkan agar Naruto mau mengurangi berat badannya. Sasuke ingin Naruto melakukan diet. Sasuke ingin Naruto menjadi langsing.

Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah cowok normal yang menginginkan pacar cantik yang langsing, sexy, montok dan bahenol. Tapi masalahnya adalah Naruto sama sekali tidak mau melakukan diet, mengurangi porsi makanpun dia tidak mau, apalagi olahraga : Jangan harap!

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sering menasehati bahkan mengomeli Naruto untuk menurunkan berat badannya, tapi tidak pernah digubris oleh Naruto. Biar Sasuke ceramah sampai mulut berbusa juga, nasehat Sasuke selalu dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto – Benar-benar keras kepala si Naruto.

Benar kata orang, kesabaran itu ada batasnya. Sasuke sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap kekeras kepalaan Naruto. Saat ini Sasuke bertekad untuk membuat kekasihnya a.k.a Naruto untuk mau melakukan diet, apapun caranya akan dilakukannya, meskipun menggunakan cara paling licik dan keji sekalipun. Karena itulah, saat ini Sasuke sedang dalam misi untuk menjalankan rencananya. Rencana brilliant yang dapat membuat Naruto langsung menjadi kurus, dan rencananya adalah..

"Dobe, aku ingin kita putus."

_WHAT THE HECK?_

Rencana apa itu? Sasuke minta putus. Emang apa hubungannya 'putus' sama jadi 'kurus'? Oh.. tentu aja ada hubungannya donk! Menurut buku yang dibaca oleh Sasuke, kalau orang yang lagi patah hati itu pasti jadi nggak bakalan nafsu makan, dan ujung-ujungnya jadi kurus kerempeng. Karena itulah.. Sasuke mau membuat Naruto broken heart – Benar-benar kejam pikirannya. Apa itu yang disebut dengan rencana brilliant? Apa Sasuke itu benar-benar jenius?

Naruto tampak syok dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Lebih tepatnya dia hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat mendengar kekasih tercintanya berkata minta putus.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, meskipun dalam hati sudah was-was banget.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang aku ingin kita putus. Aku tidak tahan berpacaran dengan cewek gendut dan jelek seperti dirimu." Jawab Sasuke enteng dengan ekspresi arogan tingkat dewa (Sebenarnya cuman akting)

Kata-kata itu terasa langsung menikam jantung Naruto. Lebih tajam dari silet, sembilu, pisau, golok, parang, celurit, samurai, belati, tombak , atau berbagai jenis senjata tajam lainnya. Efeknya persis seperti yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke, dalam 30 detik berat badan Naruto sudah menyusut 3 kg karena syok berat.

"Ahahaha... leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Sasuke!" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa hambar, dia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan Sasuke. Dia birpikir kalau Sasuke hanya bercanda, dan berharap kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar bercanda.

"Kapan aku pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi soknya.

Dada Naruto terasa sangat sesak, matanya terasa panas, ternyata diputusi itu benar-benar tidak enak. Tapi Naruto harus tetap tegar, dan tidak boleh terlihat lemah. "Ta-tapi kenapa Sasuke? Apa aku punya salah?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah memiliki badan GENDUT." Sasuke sengaja menekankan kata gendut, bermaksud menyindir Naruto.

_'BRAAKKK!'_

Hilang sudah batas kesabaran Naruto, air mata mengalir di kedua mata _sapphire_-nya. Dia menggrebak meja dengan keras, dan mengakibatkan semua makanan di meja itu jatuh ke lantai. Para pengunjung café-pun langsung terkejut dibuatnya. Dan dalam sekejab SasuNaru sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di café itu.

"Jika kau benci cewek gendut! Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku dan mau berpacaran denganku, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto garang, dia tidak terima dicampakan begitu saja, dengan alasan gendut? Yang benar saja!

Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin, dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Itulah... kesalahan terbesarku." Jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, hati Naruto langsung hancur berkeping-keping kayak pecahan kaca. "Jadi kau menyesal pacaran denganku?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tega melihat ekspresi sedih dan memelas pacarnya ini. Rasanya dia ingin langsung memeluk Naruto dan berkata : _"Aku hanya bercanda, Dobe! Aku tidak menyesal pacaran denganmu, bersamamu adalah hal terindah bagiku. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kurus, itu saja!"_ Tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, rasanya terlalu lebay kalau bersikap seperti itu. Lagian dia harus tetap menjalankan rencananya, yaitu : _Membuat Naruto patah hati hingga membuatnya menjadi kurus._

"Kau bercandakan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon, dia memilih untuk mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu tadi'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak merespon. Hati Naruto benar-benar merasa terpukul, berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Kesal, bingung, marah, tidak terima, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu seperti rujak.

Naruto menjadi dongkol karena sejak tadi selalu diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, dia menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Sasuke, sambil berteriak dan menangis. "Kau pasti sedang berbohong! Kau bohongkan, Sasuke?" pinta Naruto.

Digoncang-goncangkan oleh orang gendut, membuat badan Sasuke menjadi sedikit sakit. Maklum badan Naruto'kan besar, jadi tenaga Naruto juga besar. Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah poker face-nya. Naruto terdiam, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Kasian ya, cewek itu diputusin pacarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka memang benar-benar tidak cocok. Cewek segendut dia nggak pantes pacaran sama cowok ganteng. Kayak langit dan bumi." Bisik seorang cewek pada temannya.

Mendengar bisikan cewek itu, hati Naruto langsung mencelos mendengarnya. Tidak cocok? Apa dia dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak cocok? Itu benar, mereka memang benar-benar berbeda. Naruto sadar kalau dirinya adalah cewek jelek, bego dan juga gendut. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah cowok cakep, pintar dan kaya.

Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dia berencana untuk meninggalkan café ini. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu café. Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke sedikit berharap kalau Naruto akan mengejarnya dan memohon-mohon pada Sasuke agar mereka berdua tidak putus, kemudian berkata : "Sasuke, aku rela melakukan diet dan menjadi kurus untukmu! Aku akan berhenti memakan ramen dan segala makan-makanan yang manis, dan aku akan sering olahraga." Tapi sayang semua itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. _'Ayo Naruto, panggil aku. Katakan kalau kau akan melakukan diet demi aku!'_ Sasuke membatin.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Seringai langsung terpasang di bibir tipis Sasuke, dia sangat yakin dan seyakin-yakinnya kalau Naruto pasti akan memohon pada Sasuke agar mereka berdua tidak putus, kemudian Naruto akan berjanji untuk menurunkan berat badannya. Tapi demi menjaga image, Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya dengan ekspresi datar dan terkesan tidak beminat.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke dengan treadmark andalannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sangat serius, air mata masih terlihat menggenang di mata birunya – Dia terluka. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang kita putus!" Teriak Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang merasa terluka, dia nggak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menyetujui permintaan putusnya dengan sangat mudah. _'Dobe, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kenapa kau tidak mau berusaha untuk menjadi kurus demi aku?'_ Batin Sasuke bicara, hatinya merasa miris memikirkan kalau Naruto lebih memilih untuk benar-benar putus dari Sasuke ketimbang berusaha untuk menjadi kurus.

Naruto menujuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, dengan pose menantang dia berkata. "Liat saja! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

_JEDUUEERR!_ Terasa ada petir menyambar dikepala Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menduga kalau Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Kenapa jadi melenceng kayak gini sih? Kenapa Naruto berencana untuk mencari pacar baru lagi? _The hell!_ Hati Sasuke terasa panas mendengarnya, dia jadi esmossii.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan alias menyeringai. "Kau pikir, kau bisa mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik dari diriku, heh? Asal kau tau saja, aku adalah cowok paling sempurna di dunia ini!" Kata Sasuke sambil bernarsis-narsis ria.

"Cih! Kita liat saja nanti! Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya." Jawab Naruto mantab.

Semua orang yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran a la drama korea SasuNaru di dalam café itu langsung tertawa berjama'ah begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mau mencari kekasih yang lebih baik dari pada Sasuke? Yang benar saja, mana bisa! Secara, Sasuke'kan gantengnya nggak ketolongan dan dia itu kaya raya tujuh turunan. Mendapatkan Sasuke aja, itu sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Apa lagi mendapatkan yang lebih baik – _That IMPOSIBLE!_

"Yeah.. whatever!" Bentak Sasuke kesal, dia langsung keluar dari café itu. Jujur saja, saat ini dia merasa sangat jengkel dengan sikap Naruto. Mau mencari pacar yang lebih baik dari pada Sasuke? Cih! Mana mungkin gito loeh.

Sasuke percaya : cepat atau lambat, pasti Naruto akan segera menghubunginya. Naruto akan meminta jadian lagi dengannya. _'Dia pasti tidak akan tahan kalau tidak melihat wajah tampanku sehari saja' _Pikir Sasuke narsis.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan histeris serempak yang membehana di sebuah gedung besar. Saat ini sedang berlangsung sebuah konser di gedung besar itu, konser tunggal yang menampilkan seorang penyanyi terkenal bahkan mendunia. Penyanyi yang memiliki suara emas, yang sanggup menghipnotis siapapun. Dan bagaimana rupanya? Jangan di tanya, karena ketampanannya benar-benar diatas rata-rata. Pokoknya ganteng, bahkan kelewat ganteng – _**He so damn HOT!**_

"KYUUBI!.. KYUUBI!.. KYUUBI!.. KYUUBI!.. KYUUBI!.. KYUUBI!..KYUUBI!"

"KYUUBI-SAMA, KYAAAAAAA!"

Ratusan penonton yang terdiri dari kaum hawa itu tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama sang super star. Kyuubi, itulah nama sang penyanyi ganteng itu.

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil menari tarian hip-hop ditemani oleh para dancer. Penampilan Kyuubi selalu terlihat luar biasa dan sempurna, penampilannya tak bercela, dia selalu bisa membuat para penonton terpukau dan kagum pada dirinya.

Disela-sela aktifitas menyanyinya, Kyuubi memperhatikan ratusan penonton yang ada didepannya. Mata merahnya sibuk mencari sesosok orang yang begitu berarti baginya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru, gadis yang bagaikan malaikat di hatinya, sumber inspirasi hidupnya, yaitu cintanya…

Dan akhirnya Kyuubi berhasil menemukan keberadaannya. Kyuubi memang menyuruh gadis itu untuk berada di tempat dimana Kyuubi bisa melihatnya disaat konser sedang berlangsung, tempat istimewa yang selalu disediakan oleh Kyuubi khusus untuk gadis itu.

Hati Kyuubi merasa tenang dan nyaman ketika melihat gadis pujaannya itu. Dia tidak sabar lagi, untuk mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. Benar, setelah konser ini berakhir. Kyuubi akan mengadakan konfrensi pers untuk membahas kekasih rahasianya. Dia akan mengungkapkan pada dunia bahwa gadis pirang itu adalah kekasihnya. Bahkan Kyuubi sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk melamar gadis itu pada hari ini, dia akan melamarnya didepan semua orang.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi melihat seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam mendekati gadis pujaannya. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan dan memeluk gadis berambut pirang itu, dan gadis itu membalas pelukannya. Kyuubi langsung terdiam, sesaat dia lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang berada di atas panggung. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di hati Kyuubi begitu melihat gadis yang dicintainya berciuman dengan cowok berambut hitam itu, berciuman tepat di bibir dengan mesranya.

Bagaiman rasanya jika kau melihat kekasihmu berselingkuh dan berciuman dengan orang lain di depan mata kepalamu sendiri?

Sedih?

Sakit?

Kecewa?

Kesal?

Marah?

Benci?

Rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat ke hatimu. Sesak, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyuubi, perasaannya begitu sesak karena berbagai jenis perasaan yang menyakitkan berkumpul jadi satu di dadanya.

Ingin rasanya Kyuubi langsung memukul cowok berambut hitam itu, memukulinya sampai mati. Tapi ego Kyuubi melarangnya, dia tidak bisa menujukkan emosi seperti perasaan cemburu. Terlalu memalukan jika dia mengakui kalau dia cemburu.

Apakah mengakui kalau kita cemburu itu memalukan?

Tidak! Kyuubi bukan malu dan takut karena diketahui bahwa dia cemburu. Hal yang ditakuti Kyuubi adalah fakta yang menyatakan kalau dia sudah kalah. Gadis itu, gadis yang dicintainya, sudah menyatakan pilihannya. Dia memilih cowok berambut hitam itu, dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuubi. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Kyuubi? Apakah dia harus mengemis untuk menagih cinta dari sang gadis? Tidak! Kyuubi masih punya ego untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dia lebih memilih harga diri dari pada cintanya. Dengan energy yang tersisa dia masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan konser yang dijalaninya, bernyanyi dan menari, dia akan tetap terlihat bersinar dan kuat meskipun hatinya sedang sakit.

* * *

Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau diputusi pacarmu?

Menangis? Mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Saat ini Naruto tidak habis-habisnya mengeluarkan air mata. Sumpah serapah serta caci makian dia tujukan kepada mantan pacarnya a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Dia bertemu dengan Sasuke sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, jujur saja Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke itu begitu sok, sombong dan songong, cuman tampangnya aja yang keren, tapi sifatnya benar-benar buruk. Tapi benar kata pepatah, kalau cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis. Saking bencinya Naruto pada Sasuke, dia jadi sering memikirkan dan memimpikan Sasuke, dan perlahan rasa benci itu berubah menjadi cinta.

Awalnya Naruto tidak pernah menduga, pernyataan cintanya enam bulan yang lalu akan diterima oleh Sasuke. Dan sekarang tepat enam bulan mereka jadian, mereka berdua putus. Sakit terasa menjalar di hati Naruto begitu dia memikirkan kalau sekarang dia sudah dicampakan. – Dia telah dibuang!

Saat ini Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah, dia berjalan dan berjalan. Hati dan perasaanya kacau balau, Naruto jadi nggak nafsu makan, dan Naruto yakin kalau berat badannya pasti sudah berkurang gara-gara sakit hati.

"KYAAAAA!"

Teriakan segerombolan cewek mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto melihat segerombolan cewek itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa banyak sekali orang berkumpul disini?" Gumam Naruto seorang diri.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di depan sebuah gedung besar (Tempat konser Kyuubi berlangsung) dan diapun ikut bergabung dengan gerombolan cewek itu.

* * *

Sesuai dengan jadwal dan rencana, setelah konser berakhir Kyuubi akan melakukan _konferensi pers_ secara _live_ untuk membahas kekasih rahasianya. Saat ini Kyuubi sedang menghadapi para wartawan dan paparazzi. Berbagai pertanyaan diajukan oleh mereka, tapi Kyuubi hanya diam, sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Lagipula apa yang mesti dia katakan? Apakah dia mesti menjawab kalau pacarnya telah meninggalkannya demi cowok lain. _THE HELL!_ Itu sama saja dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Para wartawan dan paparazzi terus saja menghujami Kyuubi dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan Kyuubi tetap saja masih bungkam. Untung ada Karin selaku manajer Kyuubi yang selalu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan.

"Saya Kakuzu, wartawan dari _Akatsuki Magazine._ Saya ingin bertanya kepada Kyuubi-kun mengenai perihal tentang kekasih rahasia Anda. Dulu Anda pernah bilang kalau _kekasih Anda memiliki bola mata sebiru langit, dan memiliki rambut secerah mentari._ Apakah yang Anda maksud itu adalah _Yamanaka Ino,_ seorang model dan artis holywood itu?"

Mendengar nama Ino disebutkan, Kyuubi langsung naik darah. Yamanaka Ino memang kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyuubi langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dia tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama berhadapan dengan wartawan – Kepalanya mau pecah rasanya. Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan area konferensi pers, tentu saja para paparazzi dan wartawan tidak tinggal diam, mereka mengikuti langkah Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-kun, apa benar Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yamanaka Ino?"

"Apa dia adalah kekasihmu?"

"Tapi bukankah Yamanaka Ino digossipkan telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengusaha? Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang gossip itu?"

Kyuubi tetap saja bungkam, sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal untuk meninju satu-satu para wartawan yang menggerubunginya ini. Bahkan para fans Kyuubi yang menunggu di luar sekarang berdatangan, mereka menerobos masuk ke gedung, Kyuubi semakin digerubungin – Rasanya dia benar-benar stress sekarang.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang dicintai Kyuubi atau lebih tepatnya orang yang **bekas** dicintai Kyuubi, muncul dihadapan Kyuubi. Para wartawanpun semakin menggila melihat kehadiran Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino, benarkah Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan.

Ino hanya diam, dia memandangi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dan Ino saling berpandangan.

Jujur, saat ini Kyuubi benar-benar kesal dan muak melihat Ino. Dia tidak sudi melihat cewek itu. Perasaan menyesal pernah mencintai cewek berambut pirang itu muncul di hati Kyuubi, Kyuubi menyesal pernah mencintai Ino! Dia ingin membalas Ino. Pokoknya Ino harus merasakan sakit hati seperti yang dirasakan oleh Kyuubi!

Saat itulah, Kyuubi melihat seorang _cewek gendut berambut pirang dan bermata biru di belakang Ino._ Mata Kyuubi terpaku kepada cewek gendut itu. Sebuah ide jahil dan nista terlintas di pikiran Kyuubi. Cewek gendut itu bisa membebaskannya dari situasi sulit yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ibarat pepatah : Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlewati. Dengan memanfaatkan cewek gendut berambut pirang itu, maka Kyuubi dapat membungkam semua mulut wartawan yang penasaran dengan kekasihnya sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya dengan Ino.

"Dia!" Tunjuk Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba, semua orang langsung terdiam melihat Kyuubi yang menunjuk seseorang. Kyuubi berjalan perlahan mendekati orang yang di tunjuknya. Semua orang awalnya mengira kalau orang yang ditunjuk Kyuubi adalah Ino, tetapi dugaan mereka salah total. Kyuubi melewati Ino begitu saja, Ino pun tampak syok dibuatnya.

Kyuubi berhenti tepat di depan cewek gendut berambut pirang, cewek gendut itu tampak bingung dan salting, dia bingung dengan situasi dan kondisi sekarang.

"Cewek ini.." Kyuubi membelai rambut pirang si cewek gendut, tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang. "Dia adalah orang aku cintai, dia adalah kekasihku." Dan detik itu juga, Kyuubi mencium si cewek gendut itu tepat di bibirnya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam melaju di jalan kota Konoha. Kap mobil atasnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang cowok ganteng berkulit putih, berambut hitam kebiruan (Sasuke).

"Haah.." Sasuke menghela nafas, entah itu yang keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah handphone berwarna biru dongker miliknya. "Dobe, kenapa kau belum menelponku juga?" Gumam Sasuke seorang diri. Ternyata Sasuke sedang menunggu telepon dari sang kekasih tercinta : Sasuke berharap kalau Naruto akan menelponnya, meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya lagi, kemudian berjanji untuk berusaha melakukan diet demi Sasuke.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya?" Sasuke jadi galau sendiri. Pada kenyataannya, dialah yang pada akhirnya tidak tahan untuk berpisah dengan Naruto. "Baiklah.. apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Kalau dalam waktu 40 detik si Dobe itu belum menghubungiku juga, maka akulah yang akan menghubunginya."

Dan dimulailah hitungan mundur versi Sasuke

"40… 39… 38… 37…"

**[Kyuubi-kun, apa benar Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yamanaka Ino?]**

LCD di mobil Sasuke menampilkan sebuah acara live, berita tentang penyanyi papan atas (Kyuubi). Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan acara itu, otaknya masih sibuk bekerja untuk menghitung mundur detik demi detik. "28… 27… 26…"

**[Yamanaka Ino, benarkah Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyuubi?]**

"21… 20… 19… 18…"

**[Dia!]**

"16… 15… 14…"

**[Cewek ini..]**

Entah angin apa yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke layar LCD di mobilnya. Mata onix Sasuke langsung membulat sempurna begitu melihat cewek yang selalu dipikirkannya ada di dalam TV.

"Dobe?"

**[Dia adalah orang aku cintai, dia adalah kekasihku.]**

_'CKIIIIIIITTT…!'_

Sasuke langsung me'rem mendadak mobil sport miliknya – Hampir aja dia menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

Sasuke terlihat begitu syok, wajah stoic yang cool nan keren miliknya luntur berganti menjadi ekpresi horror kayak habis ngeliat hantu. Kalau saja Sasuke punya penyakit jantung, maka dapat dipastikan detik ini juga Sasuke pasti bakalan masuk ruang UGD. Saking syoknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, mulutnya mangap-mangap kayak ikan di dalam aquarium.

Memang apa yang diliat oleh Sasuke?

Jawabannya tentu aja adalah adegan _kissing versi KyuuNaru._ Siapa yang nggak syok, melihat kekasih.. ralat maksudnya mantan kekasih yang masih begitu dicintainya berciuman dengan orang lain! Kali ini hati Sasuke'lah yang merasa seperti ditikam dan dihujami jutaan senjata tajam. Padahal Sasuke dan Naruto baru putus satu jam yang lalu, tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah meliat Naruto berciuman dengan cowok lain a.k.a Kyuubi sang selebritis terkenal, di dalam TV secara Live pula, bahkan Kyuubi mengaku terang-terangan kalau dia mencintai Naruto. OMG! Kenapa jadi kayak gini sih? Kenapa jadi Sasuke yang patah hati? Kalau begini ceritanya bukan Naruto yang bakalan jadi kurus, tapi Sasuke'lah yang bakalan kurus kerempeng kayak tulang belulang.

"_Liat saja! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

Ucapan Naruto terngiang kembali di benak Sasuke. Ternyata perkataan Naruto itu bukan sekedar ancaman, tapi kenyataan! Buktinya sekarang Naruto sudah mendapatkan Kyuubi. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuubi bukanlah lawan sembarangan. Meskipun Sasuke benci mengakui hal ini, tapi Kyuubi itu emang ganteng dan dia juga tajir. Bisa dibilang Sasuke dan Kyuubi itu selevel, Kyuubi itu lawan yang tangguh!

"Ck! Brengsek!" Geram Sasuke panas, saat ini dia benar-benar marah. Dia tidak pernah meprediksikan kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti memutusi Naruto begitu saja hanya karena ingin membuat Naruto menjadi kurus. _Shit!_ Dia benar-benar bodoh!

Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam saja, dia harus bertindak! Dia harus mengambil apa yang memang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Dia harus membuat Naruto kembali pada dirinya, Naruto adalah kekasihnya, Naruto adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya seorang! Apapun akan dia lakukan agar membuat Naruto kembali ke sisinya, meskipun harus melawan Kyuubi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Dan mulai detik ini, Sasuke bertekad untuk menghancurkan Kyuubi.

* * *

**Silahkan lanjut ke chapter 2 (^-^)v**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. Berada di tengah-tengah segerombolan cewek yang sedang berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Rasanya sumpek, sesak, nyesek, dan bau ketek. Sumpeh deh ah.. ada yang bau KETEK!

Naruto nggak tahan sama berbagai macam aneka bau yang tercium lewat hidungnya, bikin dia eneg dan pusing. Belum lagi teriakan 'Kyaa-kyaa' yang terdengar tepat di lubang telinganya – Rasanya gendang telinga Naruto bergetar mau pecah. Bisa tuli mendadak dia!

Naruto ingin mundur dan keluar dari segerombolan cewek gila yang teriak-teriak nggak jelas ini, tapi itu nggak mungkin. Semua orang sedang berusaha untuk maju, masa Naruto melawan arus sih? Nggak mungkinkan… Itu sama aja namanya cari mati – Bunuh diri!

Hanya ada satu jalan yang harus dilalui Naruto, yaitu maju! Entah ada apa di ujung jalan sana, jika dia berhasil maju ke barisan paling terdepan, maka itu artinya Naruto dapat bernafas dengan lega. Dan jadilah.. Naruto berjuang menerobos ratusan cewek-cewek yang ada di depannya.

_Go, Naruto! Go!_

Naruto emang seorang _wonder women._ Dia tangguh! Bisa dibilang Naruto adalah cewek perkasa (Kayak Raksasa). Dengan memanfaatkan badan yang kelewat gede dan dipenuhi lemak, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan cewek-cewek kurus yang ada di depannya. Dengan sekali dorongan, Naruto dapat membuat cewek yang didorongnya nyungsep, terjatuh kemudian diinjak-injak sama cewek lain – _Poor you guys…_

Nggak perlu memakan waktu lama bagi seorang Naruto yang hebat ini untuk bisa masuk ke dalam barisan terdepan. Naruto dapat melihat begitu banyak kamera dan wartawan begitu dia sampai di situ. _'Ada acara apa ini? Kenapa begitu banyak kamera?' _Pikir Naruto di dalam hati. Dia itu emang kelewat polos atau blo'on sih?

"Kyuubi-kun, apa benar Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yamanaka Ino?"

"Apa dia adalah kekasihmu?"

"Tapi bukankah Yamanaka Ino digossipkan telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengusaha? Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang gossip itu?"

Naruto melihat seorang cowok berambut pirang kemerahan digerumbungi wartawan dan paparazzi. _'Siapa dia? Kayaknya pernah liat deh!'_ Pikir Naruto sambil mengamati cowok itu.

Naruto terus memandangi cowok berambut pirang kemerahan itu. Wajah cowok itu begitu familiar bagi Naruto, sangat tidak asing malah. Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah melihat cowok itu. Mata Naruto membulat begitu dia mengingat siapa cowok berambut pirang kemerahan itu. Naruto ingat, kalau dia mengenal cowok itu. Hampir tiap hari, pagi-siang-malam dia melihat cowok berambut pirang kemerahan itu di rumahnya, catat : di rumahnya! Dia adalah..

"Ibu.."

Hah? Naruto bilang apa tadi? Coba ulangi!

"Ibu.."

_WHAT? What did she say? Ibu? You must be kidding on me!_

Eitss.. jangan salah paham dulu saudara-saudara! Maksud Naruto bukan kayak gitu. Ibu yang dimaksud oleh Naruto bukanlah si Kyuubi, tapi si Kushina yang lagi ada di rumah.

Emang apa hubungannya Kushina sama si Kyuubi? Ooh.. jelas ada hubungannya donk! Setelah di asat-usut sampai kusut, ternyata diketahui kalau Kushina adalah seorang **Kyuubi HoLic** alias Fans fanatik Kyuubi. Ibu rumah tangga yang satu itu sangat ngefans sama si Kyuubi, lebih tepatnya dia tergila-gila sama penyanyi ganteng itu. Tiap hari Kushina selalu dengerin lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyuubi sambil jogged-jogged, mengoleksi foto dan poster Kyuubi dengan segala macam pose dan ukuran, kemudian di pajang di dinding-dinding rumah. Jika kalian ke rumah Naruto, kalian pasti akan langsung terkejut dibuatnya karena melihat foto Kyuubi yang banyaknya naudzubillah terpajang di setiap ruangan.

Pernah satu kali, Minato (Suami Kushina atau Ayah Naruto) mengganti satu foto Kyuubi dengan foto dirinya (Karena kehabisan tempat). Kushina langsung marah-marah begitu mengetahui hal itu, piring serta seperangkat alat dapur berterbangan ke arah Minato, hampir terjadi pertikaian yang berujung pada percerain. Untung saja, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi luka dan lebam akibat KDRT, Minato bersimpuh sembah sujud kepada Kushina untuk meminta maaf karena telah lancang mengganti foto Kyuubi yang agung dengan foto dirinya yang nista – Poor Minato.. emang apa kurangnya Minato coba? Padahal foto Minato nggak kalah keren dari Kyuubi, lebih keren malah! Minato gito loeh.. semua orang juga tau kalau yang namanya _Namikaze Minato_ itu Goanteng abiss! – Ck,ck,ck.. Itulah Minato, suami tertindas yang masuk ke dalam golongan SSTI (Suami-Suami Takut Istri) Heddeeehh…

Back to story :

Begitu Naruto menyadari kalau cowok berambut pirang kemerahan itu adalah Kyuubi. Naruto langsung jengkel dibuatnya.

Eh, why? Kok gitu?

Naruto jengkel, sebal dan dendam kesumat sama Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan hampir aja bercerai hanya karena sebuah foto nggak penting itu (Foto Kyuubi).

Tiba-tiba para wartawan dan paparazzi semakin ribut dan menggila begitu melihat kehadiran seseorang. Seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat pony tail, dan memiliki bola mata biru. Naruto mengenal cewek itu, dia adalah seorang model dan artis holywood yang sangat terkenal, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, artis idola Naruto.

Yap! Yamanaka Ino adalah idola Naruto.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa mengidolakan Ino, maka jawabannya adalah karena Naruto merasa kalau dirinya mirip dengan Ino. Rambut dan bola mata mereka memiliki warna yang sama, sama-sama pirang dan biru, hanya saja warna mata dan rambut Naruto lebih cerah dari pada Ino, dan kulit Naruto lebih gelap. Naruto berfikir, kalau seandainya dia menjadi kurus, dia pasti akan terlihat sangat mirip dengan Ino, bisa terlihat cantik seperti Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino, benarkah Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya salah satu wartawan kepada Ino. Ino hanya diam, dia tidak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan dari wartawan itu, dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Kyuubi yang ada di depannya.

Kyuubi dan Ino saling berpandangan.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuubi terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Ino, dia enggan untuk melihat wajah Ino, dan lebih memilih untuk melihat segerombolan cewek yang ada di belakang Ino. Saat itulah, mata merah Kyuubi bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik biru secerah langit milik Naruto. Kyuubi terpaku melihat kehadiran Naruto. _'Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?'_ Tanya Naruto di dalam hati, entah kenapa dia merasa ge'er dipandangi seorang artis.

"Dia!" Tunjuk Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba, semua orang langsung terdiam melihat Kyuubi yang menunjuk seseorang. Kyuubi berjalan perlahan mendekati orang yang di tunjuknya. Semua orang awalnya mengira kalau orang yang ditunjuk Kyuubi adalah Ino, tetapi dugaan mereka salah total. Kyuubi melewati Ino begitu saja, Ino pun tampak syok dibuatnya.

_'Ke-kenapa dia menunjukku dan berjalan kemari?'_ Batin Naruto panik.

Kyuubi berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Jujur saja, saat ini Naruto sangat terkejut, dia bingung dengan situasi dan kondisi sekarang. _'Apa dia mengenalku?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Jantung Naruto sudah dag-dig-dug nggak karuan. Dia jadi salting sendiri.

"Cewek ini..." Kyuubi membelai rambut pirang Naruto, bikin Naruto semakin melongo dan bingung. Tatapan mata Kyuubi berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang, entah kenapa tatapan mata Kyuubi itu terlihat begitu mempesona di mata Naruto (Kyuubi emang ganteng sih!).

"Dia adalah orang aku cintai, dia adalah kekasihku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, detik itu juga Kyuubi mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya. Mata Naruto membelalak sempurna begitu dia menyadari kalau saat ini dia sedang di cium.

_OMG? Dia dicium!_

Harus bereaksi seperti apa Naruto? Apakah dia mesti mendorong Kyuubi, kemudian menampar, memukul, menendang, menghajar, membunuh, mencincang dan memuntilasi Kyuubi menjadi partikel-partikel kecil tak berbentuk kemudian membakarnya sampai gosong menjadi debu karena telah lancang mencium Naruto se'enak jidatnya.

Tapi...

Pada kenyataannya, saat ini Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, akal dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak sinkron dan blank total. Naruto bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas karena terlalu shock berat.

_Dia dicium!_

Dan yang menciumnya adalah seorang selebritis beken, idola semua orang, GANTENG, super hot (Nggak kalah dari si Teme). Bukankah dia mestinya happy dan berteriak 'Kyaaa.. Kyaaaa!' karena kesenangan? Naruto tidak tau, apakah dia mesti marah atau bangga karena telah dicium oleh artis di depan semua orang, masuk TV pula!

Dan tadi Kyuubi bilang apa? Dia bilang kalau dia mencintai Naruto.

Demi semua ramen-ramen yang telah dimakan oleh Naruto semasa hidupnya. Suer berani disambar geledek dan puasa makan ramen satu bulan, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal Kyuubi (kecuali melihatnya di TV atau foto Kyuubi di rumah) Ini merupakan first meeting mereka, dan sekarang Kyuubi menyatakan kalau Naruto adalah kekasihnya?

Apa maksudnya?

Mungkinkah...

Mungkinkah Kyuubi telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto pada pandangan pertama? Terjerat pesona dan kecantikan Naruto? Oh, yeeaaah… mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan :

_Falling in love at the first sight_

.

.

* * *

**xXx**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My FAT Girlfriend**

**Chapter 2**

**xXx  
**

* * *

Semua orang terdiam membisu melihat adegan romance dak-dakkan yang dimainkan oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto, mereka jadi ingat salah satu drama korea yang berjudul _'Full House'_, di mana menceritkan seorang aktor tenar (Lee Young Jae) mencium seorang cewek (Han Ji Eun) dan menyatakan kalau dia mencintai cewek itu di depan semua wartawan, paparazzi serta fansnya.

Okey, lupakan drama korea yang berjudul Full House itu, kita balik lagi ke dunia Fanfiction : My FAT Girlfriend yang di imajinasikan oleh seorang Author stress yang dilanda kegalauan tingkat akut.

Ratusan fans yang terdiri dari kaum hawa itu banyak yang pingsan dan kejang-kejang di tempat. Mereka syok melihat idola mereka mencium seorang cewek gendut yang jelek (Nggak level sama Kyuubi). Sedangkan para wartawan dan paparazzi tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, mereka memfoto dan merekam adegan KyuuNaru – Ini adalah BIG NEWS yang nggak boleh dilewatkan!

Kyuubi perlahan melepaskan ciumannya di bibir ranum Naruto. Ekspresi syok, cengo dan blo'on masih begitu jelas terpampang di wajah dempem Naruto.

Para wartawan langsung menghujami Kyuubi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. "Kyuubi-kun, siapa gadis ini? Apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan dengan nada setengah tak percaya. Bagaimanapun juga, sulit dipercaya jika selebritis papan atas yang ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi bisa pacaran sama cewek jelek dan juga gendut a.k.a Naruto.

"Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Jawab Kyuubi dengan tampang belagunya dan terkesan sangat santai. Kyuubi melihat Ino (Mantan kekasihnya), Ino dan Kyuubi saling bertukar pandang. Kyuubi dapat melihat ekspresi syok, terluka dan menyesal di wajah Ino – Dan Kyuubi menyukai ekspresi itu.

Suasana semakin menggila dan panas, Kyuubi tidak bisa berlama-lama di tengah kerumunan para wartawan dan paparazzi yang semakin tak terkendali, para fans yang menangis meraung-raung, pokoknya kacau balau!

Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk _get out_ dari tempat itu, dan tidak lupa menyeret Naruto yang masih diam mematung dan terbengong-bengong untuk ikut dengan dirinya.

Kyuubi harus merencanakan semuanya dari awal. Dia harus membuat cewek gendut ini untuk mau berkerja sama dengan dirinya, dan Kyuubi sangat percaya dan yakin kalau mengajak cewek gendut ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, memangnya siapa sih di dunia ini yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Kyuubi? Nggak ada gitu loh!

Dengan bantuan berpuluh-puluh bodyguard yang berbadan kekar, akhirnya Kyuubi dan Naruto berhasil keluar dari kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh para wartawan dan paparazzi yang semakin heboh, serta amukkan fans yang kecewa dan patah hati.

Saat ini Kyuubi dan Naruto ada di salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung besar itu. Ruangan yang tidak akan dapat di jangkau oleh wartawan, paparazzi atau pun para fans yang gila. Ruangan khusus yang paling aman, dan mereka hanya berdua saja di dalam ruangan itu.

_'BRUUK!'_

Nampaknya Naruto sudah sadar dari acara terbengong-bengongnya, buktinya sekarang Naruto mendorong Kyuubi ke dinding dengan keras. (Tenaga Naruto emang luar biasa, dia bisa membuat orang langsung terpelanting dengan sekali dorongan – Kayak pesumo)

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyuubi garang, dia tidak terima badan porposionalnya di dorong begitu saja ke dinding. Sakit tau!

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Naruto nggak kalah garang dari si Kyuubi. Naruto tidak terima dicium begitu saja, emang dia cewek murahan apa? Sori ya, harga ciuman Naruto itu mahal.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Kau senangkan aku cium?" Kata Kyuubi pede dengan nada _sing a song_ (Suara Kyuubi emang udah merdu dari sononya). "Apa mau lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, _flirting._

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah mendengarnya. Bukan merah karena tersipu atau apalah itu, muka Naruto merah karena menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "Siapa yang senang dapat ciuman dari orang kayak kamu! Aku mau muntah rasanya! Cuih.. cuih.. Najis!" Umpatnya sambil meludah ke sembarang tempat.

"OY! Jorok banget sih loe, Jangan meludah di sini!" Protes Kyuubi, dia nggak tahan melihat orang ludah-ludah di depannya, bikin dia _illfeel._

Naruto memandangi Kyuubi dengan sorot mata tajam. Sebuah ide jahil dan nista terlintas di fikiran Naruto. Dan idenya adalah..

"Nih! Aku balikin ciuman kamu!" Kata Naruto sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan sebuah meriam ludah dari mulutnya menuju wajah ganteng Kyuubi.

_WTF?_

Air liur Naruto melayang di udara, menuju sasarannya. Kyuubi syok, seumur hidup baru pertama kali dia nemuin situasi kayak gini – Mau di ludahin orang.

Nggak boleh kena!

Dengan gaya a la Matrix Kyuubi melakukan gerakan kayang untuk menghindari ludah Naruto, dan berhasil. Ludah Naruto membentur dinding di belakang Kyuubi.

_Saveeee…_

Kyuubi melakukan puji syukur di dalam hatinya, karena wajah tampannya nggak jadi kena air liur.

"Masih belum!" Teriak Naruto, dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan serangan kedua.

_THE HELL!_ Kyuubi nggak mungkin bakalan sanggup kalau disuruh menghindari ludah Naruto terus menerus. "Tu-tunggu! Kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik aja!" Protes Kyuubi panik, untuk pertama kalinya dia bicara gagap kayak tadi.

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" Tanya Naruto, merasa kalau dirinya lebih tinggi karena udah menang dari pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi (Pertarungan lempar ludah).

Kyuubi memandang Naruto, ekpresinya udah berubah jadi belagu kayak biasanya, dia ngelipat tangannya di dada. "Ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan, sebenarnya.."

"Biar ku tebak!" Potong Naruto cepat.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi paling nggak suka kalau bicaranya di potong-potong oleh orang lain, tapi karena dia emang memerlukan bantuan cewek gendut berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto, maka Kyuubi diam aja sambil berusaha untuk bersabar. "Apa? Tebak apa?" Tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Aku tau, kalau perasaan itu datangnya tidak bisa diduga-duga." Naruto berkata sok melankolis. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah, akulah yang salah karena tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Kata Naruto dengan ekpresi bersalah yang terpancar di kedua bola mata sapphire-nya.

Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto, Naruto bicaranya ngawur banget. "Maksud loe?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung. "Kalau ngomomg tuh, ngomong aja! Jangan kumur-kumur!" Bentak Kyuubi, amarah Kyuubi nampaknya sudah meluap-luap.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas sok dramatis. "Aku tau, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada diriku pada pandangan pertama bukan? Tapi maaf saja, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima perasaan cintamu itu. Karena kamu bukanlah tipe-ku." Kata Naruto enteng dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

_'TWITCH-TWITCH'_

Muncul kedutan berupa tiga garis siku-siku di kepala Kyuubi. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini Kyuubi merasa sangat kesal setengah mati dengan seseorang seperti sekarang ini. Perasaan kesal Kyuubi ke Naruto bahkan mengalahkan perasaan kesalnya dengan ribuan fans gila yang memujanya sambil teriak-teriak histeris nggak jelas, atau perasaan kesal Kyuubi ke Ino karena telah dikhinati – Dia ngerasa terhina karna ditolak mentah (Bahkan sebelum dia ngutarain maksudnya) Benar-benar hebat si Naruto!

Sabar… sabar….

Kyuubi berusaha untuk mengumpulkan dan mempertahankan kesabarannya yang udah di ambang batas akhir. "Nona, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini." Terang Kyuubi. "Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai atau jatuh cinta pada dirimu." Kata Kyuubi berusaha untuk menjelaskannya dengan cara sehalus mungkin.

"Loh? Bukannya waktu itu kamu bilang, kalau kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekpresi polosnya.

Kyuubi terdiam, dia jadi bingung mau menjelaskannya mulai dari mana? _To do point _aja deh, nggak perlu basa-basi. "Kau punya pacar?"

Entah kenapa, pertanyaan Kyuubi itu membuat hati Naruto kembali sakit dan galau. Apa Naruto punya pacar? Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naruto yakin dengan jelas kalau dia masih sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sasuke, _only Sasuke._ Tapi bukankah Sasuke sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto? Bukankah itu artinya saat ini Naruto sedang JOMBLO.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Emang apa urusanmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi dengan ekspresi melotot.

"Sudah, jawab aja!" Bentak Kyuubi. Dia benar-benar kesal sama Naruto, baru kali ini dia nemuin cewek kayak Naruto. Sudah gendut, jelek, dekil, jorok, cerewet, dan sifatnya itu. Ya Tuhan… kayak orang paling cantik sedunia aja, belagunya minta ampun! Miris rasanya hati Kyuubi begitu menyadari kalau dia sudah salah pilih patner untuk bekerja sama. Dari jutaan cewek yang ada, kenapa dia mesti memilih Naruto? Kenapa Tuhan?

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto. "Aku baru putus dengan pacarku sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu." Terang Naruto menambahkan.

Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Bagus! Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Kyuubi enteng, sambil manggut-manggut gak jelas.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Apanya yang bagus? Kenapa kau malah senang aku putus dengan pacarku?" Tanya Naruto tak terima, dia tersinggung.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak punya pacar. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kyuubi santai dan enteng banget, nggak ada romantis-romantisnya untuk ukuran ngajak orang pacaran.

Naruto terdiam. "Hah?" Dan hanya bisa ber'Hah-hah ria.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kata Kyuubi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hey, bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Kau itu bukan tipe-ku." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak berminatnya.

Ya ampun… baru kali ini dalam sejarahnya Kyuubi di tolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang cewek (Cewek jelek berbadan gendut pula) Bisa jatuh harga diri Kyuubi kalau sampai ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Memangnya seperti apa cowok tipe-mu itu, hah?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan di liputi emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Kata 'Sabar..sabar..sabar..' terus di ucapkan Kyuubi di dalam hati.

Naruto tampak berfikir. "Sudah pasti ganteng dan kaya donk!" _Seperti Sasuke,_ tambah Naruto dalam hati.

Kyuubi memutar mata merahnya, bosan. Ganteng dan kaya? Itu Kyuubi banget gitu loeh! "Sekarang liat aku!" Perintahnya.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Kyuubi mengeluarkan segala aura ke_-charmingan-_nya di depan Naruto untuk membuktikan ketampanannya, berpose bak model.

"Apa aku tampan?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil berpose cool nan sexy, yang dijamin bisa bikin semua cewek klepek-klepek sampai mimisan tingkat akut – Pokoknya NGGAK NAHAN!

Naruto mengangguk. Yeah.. Naruto mengakui kalau sebenarnya Kyuubi itu ganteng. Buktinya aja, Ibunya Naruto (Kushina) bisa tergila-gila sama si Kyuubi.

"Apa aku keren?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagaiman poster tubuhku, apa aku sexy?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi (Narsis gile).

Naruto kembali mengangguk sambil mengancungkan dua jempol, bahkan dia hampir ngiler liatnya.

"Kalau begitu, di mana letak kekuranganku?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Aku tampan, keren, dan juga sexy. Kalau masalah uang, kau tenang saja. Aku punya banyak uang." Terang Kyuubi menjelaskan, promosi. "Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Untuk ketiga kalinya, Kyuubi nembak.

Naruto tampak berfikir. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu." Kata Naruto bergaya ala-ala pemain sinetron yang lebay.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku nggak perlu cintamu itu!" Ujar Kyuubi ketus. "Aku juga nggak cinta sama kamu, dan nggak akan pernah!" Tambah Kyuubi, dengan menekankan kata 'nggak akan'.

Naruto manyun. "Hey! Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau ingin menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi terdiam, bingung mau ngomong apa, nggak mungkinkan kalau dia bilang ingin memanfaatkan Naruto untuk balas dendam ke Ino?

"Aku bosan jadi jomblo, pengen punya pacar." Jawab Kyuubi ngasal.

Naruto tampak ragu mendengar jawaban Kyuubi. Benar-benar mencurigakan. Kyuubi'kan seorang artis tenar yang digerumbungi banyak cewek-cewek cantik, mencari pacar adalah hal yang mudah untuk dirinya, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, tinggal pilih dari salah satu fansnya'kan – Apa susahnya coba? Kenapa mesti Naruto?

Berbicara tentang masalah pacar, Naruto jadi ingat sama Sasuke.

"_Dobe, aku ingin kita putus."_

"_Aku tidak tahan berpacaran dengan cewek gendut dan jelek seperti dirimu."_

"_Itulah.. kesalahan terbesarku."_

"_Kau pikir, kau bisa mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik dari diriku, heh? Asal kau tau saja, aku adalah cowok paling sempurna di dunia ini!"_

Ingatan Naruto tentang sekilas kejadian di café tadi terngiang kembali. Naruto jadi ingat kalau dia sudah berjanji untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari pada Sasuke. Naruto adalah orang yang memegang kata-katanya, itulah jalan hidupnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Kyuubi. Sebuah seringaian licik terpampang di wajah dempem Naruto. Itu benar! Naruto memang memerlukan seorang cowok yang nggak kalah keren dari Sasuke untuk membungkam si kepala bebek itu. Biar tahu rasa dia! Dan orang yang paling cocok dan dapat bersaing dengan segala kesempurnaan Sasuke, mungkin hanya Kyuubi seorang. Haha… Naruto merasa kalau dia sekarang ketiban durian runtuh. Ternyata keberuntungan ada dipihaknya.

"Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu!" Kata Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tapi dengan syarat. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku seperti : Memeluk, mencium atau melakukan hal-hal mesum lainnya."

Kyuubi tersenyum mengejek. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak punya minat untuk menyentuhmu sama sekali." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalau kau tidak punya minat, kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" Cibir Naruto.

"Itu..itu hanya.." Kyuubi jadi bingung mau jawab apa.

"Bilang saja kalau kau itu emang mesum!"

"Hey, aku sama sekali tidak mesum!" Protes Kyuubi.

"Yaa..yaa.. terserahlah. Yang lebih penting dari pada itu, kitakan belum saling kenal. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" Pinta Naruto.

"Ck! Namaku Kyuubi, itu saja yang perlu kau ketahui tentang diriku." Kata Kyuubi. "Kalau kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Namaku... Namikaze Naruto, Yorohsiku!"

_And from now on we are a fake couple_

**.**

* * *

**Masih lanjut ke chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Naruto_  
**

**My FAT Girlfriend  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Satu paket bunga mawar merah dan coklat, itulah yang saat ini digenggam oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyukai bunga, dan dia juga sangat membenci coklat. Lantas kenapa dua benda yang tidak disukainya itu bisa ada di genggamannya?

Jawabannya gampang! Itu semua buat _pacar_ tercintanya... ralat, maksudnya _mantan_ tercintanya, yaitu Namikaze Naruto, si cewek gendut, jelek, bego, berisik, dan super _annoying._ Tapi entah kenapa, meskipun yang namanya 'Naruto' itu nggak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Kok, dia bisa kecantol dan pengen lengket terus sama Naruto, kayak perangko? Terkadang Sasuke berfikir, mungkin Naruto main dukun, catat: PELET!

Bagaimana mungkin? Cowok seperfect Sasuke yang selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan, bisa jatuh cinta ampe cinta mati sama cewek yang banyak kekurangan kayak Naruto? Itupun masih menjadi misteri bagi Sasuke sendiri. Mungkin benar kata orang, cinta itu emang nggak perlu alasan yang logis.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang ada di dalam mobil sport miliknya, onix hitamnya sibuk mengamati sebuah rumah bercat kuning (Rumah Naruto). Dalam hati, sebenarnya dia pengen masuk ke dalam rumah itu, tapi egonya yang kelewat tinggi itu melarangnya, karena sikonnya sekarang udah berubah 180 derajat. Dulu dia berstatus Pacaran sama Naruto, dan sekarang dia berstatus Mantan. _'Pacar dan Mantan'_ itu benar-benar kata yang berbeda, dan sukses bikin Sasuke sakit hati.

"Haaah.." Sasuke menghela nafas, perasaannya sekarang benar-benar lagi galau. Nggak pernah dia mengalami situasi kayak gini sebelumnya, otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir lancar (Macet), dia bingung harus melakukan apa? Apakah dia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Naruto dengan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Naruto dan tidak ingin berpisah dengannya? OMG, kalau Sasuke benar-benar melakukan hal itu, bukankah itu artinya sama aja dengan menjilat ludahnya sendiri? Bagaimanapun juga orang yang memutusi Naruto'kan adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Harga diri atau cinta?

Itu benar-benar pilihan yang sulit bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Lagipula, jika dipikir dan diingat-ingat. Selama enam bulan Sasuke pacaran dengan Naruto, dia tidak pernah mengatakan _'Suka' _atau _'Cinta' _kepada Naruto sekalipun.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum miris begitu mengingat satu hal lagi kesalahannya. Kesalahan karena tidak pernah mengakui perasaannya.

Jika dia mengatakan cinta pada Naruto saat ini, bukankah dia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Terlebih, saat ini Naruto sudah memiliki pacar baru, yaitu artis terkenal : Kyuubi.

Sasuke melihat bunga dan coklat yang ada ditangannya. Dia bingung, kenapa dua benda konyol ini bisa ada di tangannya, kenapa dia membelinya? Bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah memberikan barang seperti ini kepada Naruto?

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu kembali melihat rumah Naruto. Alis Sasuke sedikit mengerinyit karena melihat rumah Naruto yang terlihat begitu ramai. Apakah ada pesta? Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Rasa penasaranpun menguasainya, Sasuke bukan bermaksud untuk mengintip atau menjadi stalker. Dia hanya penasaran dan ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam rumah Naruto.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil sport miliknya, dengan cara mengendap-endap dan berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya, dia berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Naruto. Dari balik kaca yang sedikit terbuka dia mengintip ke dalam.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat di dalam rumah Naruto adalah foto Kyuubi yang terpajang di setiap dinding – Dia menggeram kesal begitu melihatnya. Sasuke tau, kalau calon ibu mertuanya itu (Kushina) sangat ngeFans sama Kyuubi, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu terobsesi, dan itu merupakan WARNING tanda bahaya bagi Sasuke.

Kenapa bisa dikategorikan 'warning'?

Itu semua karena pasti Kushina bakalan jadi orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan KyuuNaru. Itu merupakan kerugian besar bagi Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Kushina adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki, keputusannya adalah mutlak. Jika Kushina bilang 'A', maka seluruh keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki bakalan bilang 'A', jika dia minta 'B' maka 'B'lah yang akan terjadi. Dan jika Kushina bilang : Naruto harus nikah sama Kyuubi, maka seluruh keluarganya bakalan setuju akan pernikahan itu.

OMG! Hal itu nggak boleh terjadi, Naruto nggak boleh nikah sama Kyuubi!

Dan sekarang… Sasuke bukan hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa balikan sama Naruto, tapi bagaimana caranya mengambil hati Kushina dan berbalik membenci Kyuubi?

Dan hal itu pasti akan sangat sulit sekali…

Hal kedua yang dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke di dalam rumah Naruto adalah pernak-pernik pesta yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan. Dan hal ketiga yang dilihatnya adalah orang-orang yang berjoget a la india, sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat begitu melihat tarian aneh bin alay yang terpampang di depannya. Sasuke juga dapat mendengar suara musik dari dalam rumah Naruto.

Satu kesimpulan yang didapat oleh Sasuke, yaitu memang ada pesta di rumah Naruto. Tapi pesta apa? Kok dia nggak diundang?

"Saudara-saudara sekalian! Pertama-tama, izinkan aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena kalian sudah bersedia datang di acara kecil-kecilan kami."

Sasuke dapat mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam rumah Naruto, Sasuke mengenal suara itu, itu adalah suara Ibu Naruto (Kushina). Sasuke kembali mengintip ke dalam rumah Naruto, dia dapat melihat Kushina berdiri di depan semua tamu dan Naruto ada di sebelah Kushina. "Naruto…" Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, dia udah kangen berat sama Dobe-nya.

"Kami mengadakan pesta ini adalah untuk merayakan hari jadiannya Naruto dengan Kyuubi!" Seru Kushina dengan wajah berseri-seri yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

_JEDUEEERRR!_

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar jantung dan hati Sasuke begitu mendengarnya.

Pesta merayakan hari jadian Naruto dengan Kyuubi?

WHAT THE HELL? Pesta apa itu? Nggak penting banget!

"Kyaaaa… Naruto, selamat ya!" Terdengar berbagai macam ucapan 'selamat' dari para tamu undangan untuk Naruto. Naruto cuman bisa nyengar-nyengir menanggapinya, dan hal itu sukses bikin Sasuke makin panas. Seandainya Sasuke punya kekuatan petir kayak Chidori seperti komik bikinan Masashi-sensei, maka dapat dipastikan Sasuke bakalan membumi hanguskan seluruh orang di dalam pesta ini, biar gosong semuanya! Tapi sayang… di dalam fic ini, Sasuke hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, nggak ada ninjutsu-ninjutsu'an.

Tidak ada kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya hati Sasuke begitu mengetahui kalau ini adalah pesta perayaan jadiannya Naruto dengan Kyuubi. Kalau diingat-ingat, enam bulan yang lalu… saat Naruto dan Sasuke jadian, nggak ada tuh perayaan-perayaan kayak gini, semuanya biasa aja. Bahkan mungkin terlalu biasa…

Entah kenapa… nyali Sasuke jadi menciut buat mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto – Dia jadi nggak pede.

Dengan langkah lunglai Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya buat menjauh dari rumah Naruto, dia perlu menenangkan dirinya, dan mengatur strategi buat mendapatkan Naruto kembali.

* * *

"Setiap malam aku berjalan-jalan di suatu tempat. Kamu tau itu di mana?" Tanya si cowok pada cewek di sebelahnya.

"Di mana?" Tanya si cewek penasaran.

"Di hatimu…"

Si cewek tersipu malu mendengar jawaban si cowok.

"Tau nggak, kenapa malam ini nggak ada bintang?"

"Nggak tau. Kenapa, ya?" Tanya si cewek.

"Soalnya bintangnya pindah semua ke matamu.."

Si cewek terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Sekarang aku gendutan gak sih?"

Si cewek tampak berfikir sambil mengamati si cowok. "Iya, sih." Jawabnya.

"Kamu tau gak kenapa?" Tanya si cowok.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu udah mengembangkan cinta yang banyak di hatiku."

Sambil senyam senyum, si cewek mencubit pelan si cowok. "Kamu bisa aja, deh!" Katanya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Si cowok menatap cewek di sampingnya dengan penuh perasaan. Si cewek merasa risih ditatap terus sama cowoknya. "Kamu kenapa natap aku kayak gitu sih?" Tanya si cewek.

"Sakit nggak?" Tanya si cowok nggak nyambung.

Si cewek bingung sama pertanyaan cowoknya. "Sakit kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Bidadari kayak kamu jatuh dari langit, sakit nggak sih?"

Wajah si cewek memerah mendengar gombalan si cowok. Perlahan tapi pasti, si cowok mengeleminasi setiap jarak dirinya dan cewek di depannya. Si cewek menutup mata – Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka berdua memajukan bibir mereka satu senti.. dua senti… sampai menjadi monyong. Jarak bibir merekapun semakin mendekat…

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi maka niat merekapun akan tercapai, sampai akhirnya….

**'TING TONG!'**

Si cowok terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara bel yang terdengar tiba-tiba. Ciuman mereka gagal. "Ck! Anjritt..! Siapa sih yang mencet bel, ganggu aja!" Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya ada tamu." Kata si cewek.

"Udah, cuekin aja. Palingan orang minta-minta." Jawabnya ngasal. "Kita lanjutin yang tadi, yuk!" Katanya dengan wajah mesum yang sangat kentara.

Mereka berdua pun kembali menutup mata, berniat melanjutkan hal yang tertunda tadi.

**'TING TONG!'** Lagi-lagi bunyi bel terdengar.

**'TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!"** Orang itu mencetnya bersambung, bikin yang punya rumah jadi pusing mendengarnya.

"Sialan! Siapa sih? Brengsek banget tuh orang!" Umpat si cowok kesel, karena dari tadi acara cium-ciumannya gagal terus.

"Mendingan buka dulu deh, kali aja penting." Kata si cewek.

Dengan langkah berat dan males si cowok melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumahnya, dia berjanji bakalan memaki habis-habisan orang nggak tau diri yang mencet-mencet bel rumahnya, kalau perlu dia bakalan menghajar orang itu habis-habisan.

**'TING TONG! TING TONG!'**

"Iya-iya, tunggu sebentar! Sabar dikit kenapa, sih!" Teriaknya.

Cowok itu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, dan bersiap memarahi siapapun orang yang ada di luar, SIAPAPUN! Siapapun, kecuali…

"Sa-Sasuke?" Dia sedikit menjengit kaget begitu melihat Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya. Siapapun, kecuali Sasuke tentunya, dia nggak akan berani memarahi cowok stoic macam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Desis Sasuke marah, dia paling nggak suka kalau di suruh nunggu lama, apalagi sekarang moodnya lagi kacau balau seperti sekarang.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku ada di kamar mandi." Kata si cowok berbohong, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya nggak gatel.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang empunya rumah, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Panggil si cowok pada Sasuke, dia nggak boleh membiarkan Sasuke memasuki ruang tengah, bisa gawat! Bisa gagal rencananya, dia nggak boleh mempertemukan gebetan barunya dengan Sasuke. Pokoknya nggak boleh!

"Suigetsu-kun, siapa orang yang ada di luar?"

Terlambat…

Tanpa diduga-duga si cewek gebetan keluar dari sarangnya. Si cewek dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, wajah si cewek tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah alias merona – Dia terpesona akan ketampanan cowok di depannya. "Su-Suigetsu, siapa cowok ini?" Jeritnya histeris lebay.

Cowok berambut putih kebiruan dan bermata ungu yang dipanggil 'Suigetsu' cuman bisa sweetdrop melihat aksi centil cewek di depannya. _'Selalu seperti ini…' _Batinnya sebal.

Setiap pacar atau gebetan barunya, pasti bakalan berpindah haluan kalau sudah melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Karena itulah, dia paling nggak suka kalau mempertemukan teman ceweknya kepada Sasuke, karena pasti ujung-ujungnya si cewek bakalan _falling in love_ sama Sasuke. Punya teman kayak Sasuke itu makan hati, bisa jadi jomblo kuadrat sampai aki-aki.

"Kamu temannya Suigetsu-kun, ya?" Tanya si cewek, melancarkan aksi pendekatan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke cuman masang tampang stoic dan belagu kayak biasanya, nggak ada niat buat menanggapi cewek centil di depannya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya si cewek lagi.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Boleh minta nomor Hp'nya nggak?"

"Udah punya pacar belum? Kalau belum, boleh donk mendaftar jadi pacarmu."

Asli nih cewek kayak Om-om..

"Berisik!" Bentak Sasuke sebal, dia paling nggak suka sama cewek centil macam cewek di depannya ini. "Suigetsu, usir cewek ini!" Perintahnya kepada yang punya rumah, Sasuke sifatnya bossy banget.

Tanpa banyak cingcong Suigetsu langsung meminta si cewek pulang. Lagian dia udah nggak cinta lagi sama tuh cewek, mana mungkin dia bisa pacaran sama cewek yang menggoda Sasuke di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Amit… amit… mendingan cari yang lain aja deh! _'Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang mencintaiku apa adanya?' _Suigetsu membatin.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu kepada Sasuke, sebenarnya dia paling malas menghadapi orang yang super belagu dan sombong kayak Sasuke, tapi apa boleh buat… itulah resikonya punya teman kayak Sasuke. _'Beruntunglah kau… mendapatkan teman sebaik diriku, Sasuke!' _Batinnya bicara, merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau melihat berita gossip hari ini?"

WHAT? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Alis Suigetsu terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dia ngerasa perlu ke dokter THT detik ini juga. "Gossip?" Suigetsu membeo.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawabnya jujur. Please deh, dia itu cowok! Ngapain juga dia ngeliat berita gossip?

"Apa kau mengenal Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Suigetsu benar-benar merasa aneh sama Sasuke hari ini, jangan bilang kalau Sasuke sengaja datang ke rumahnya, mengganggu kencannya, hanya untuk membahas gossip seputar selebritis yang sama sekali nggak penting itu. Serius, ini benar-benar nggak penting! "Maksudmu penyanyi terkenal itu?" Jawab Suigetsu masih berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan super nggak penting Sasuke, padahal dalam hati dia udah murka banget dan ingin mengusir Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tampak berfikir dan menghela nafas. Suigetsu merasa ada yang mengganjal sama temannya ini. Tapi apa? Memang apa hubungannya Sasuke sama Kyuubi? Perasaan nggak ada deh!

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat gossip dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti masih di dalam rumah Suigetsu.

Nggak pernah Suigetsu melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sekacau ini, emang masalahnya berat banget, ya? Kok Sasuke jadi kayak orang yang lagi patah hati?

Suigetsu pun langsung menghidupkan televisi-nya dan mencari berita tentang gossip seputar Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Suigetsu sangat focus melihat berita yang ada di depannya.

"**Saya Kakuzu, wartawan dari Akatsuki Magazine. Saya ingin bertanya kepada Kyuubi-kun mengenai perihal tentang kekasih rahasia Anda. Dulu Anda pernah bilang kalau kekasih Anda memiliki bola mata sebiru langit, dan memiliki rambut secerah mentari. Apakah yang Anda maksud itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, seorang model dan artis holywood itu?"**

**Kyuubi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar pertanyaan wartawan itu, dia berjalan meninggalkan area konfrensi pers. Para wartawan dan paparazzi-pun mengejarnya.**

"**Kyuubi-kun, apa benar Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yamanaka Ino?"**

"**Apa dia adalah kekasihmu?"**

"**Tapi bukankah Yamanaka Ino digossipkan telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengusaha? Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang gossip itu?"**

**Kyuubi masih bungkam, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan.**

**Tiba-tiba, Yamanaka Ino, artis yang diduga menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Kyuubi muncul. Para wartawan-pun semakin menggila melihat kehadiran Ino.**

"**Yamanaka Ino, benarkah Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan.**

**Ino hanya diam, dia memandangi Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi dan Ino saling berpandangan. Entah kenapa, ekspresi Kyuubi terlihat tidak suka melihat kedatangan Ino.**

"**Dia!" Dan tanpa diduga-duga Kyuubi menunjuk seseorang. Awalnya semua orang mengira kalau orang yang ditunjuk Kyuubi adalah Ino, tetapi dugaan mereka salah total. Kyuubi melewati Ino begitu saja.**

**Kyuubi berhenti tepat di depan cewek gendut berambut pirang, cewek gendut itu tampak bingung dan salting.**

"**Cewek ini..." Kyuubi membelai rambut pirang si cewek gendut, tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang. "Dia adalah orang aku cintai, dia adalah kekasihku." Dan detik itu juga, Kyuubi mencium si cewek gendut itu tepat di bibirnya.**

Mulut Suigetsu terbuka lebar begitu melihat berita yang ada di depannya, matanya pun melotot. Busyeeett! Ini berita yang paling menggemparkan yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidup! Benar-benar BIG NEWS!

Dia langsung ngancir buat mencari Sasuke. Pantesan aja Sasuke keliatan galau dan sedih banget, ternyata pacarnya selingkuh sama artis!

Gila! Naruto yang gendut itu bisa-bisanya membuang Sasuke dan pacaran sama artis!

"SASUKE!" Teriaknya lebay.

Sasuke yang lagi tidur-tiduran di kasur Suigetsu cuman bergumam. "Hn?"

"Aku… sudah melihat berita." Kata Suigetsu, berusaha sehalus dan selembut mungkin supaya tidak menambah sakit hati Sasuke.

Sasuke cuman diam.

Suigetsu juga ikutan diam..

Mereka berdua diam…

"Aku sudah putus sama Naruto." Kata Sasuke memecah diam-diaman mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke, yang sabar ya." Kata Suigetsu berusaha menyemangati Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Suigetsu tau pasti gimana rasanya dicampakin sama cewek yang kita cintai demi cowok lain.

_Itu. _

_Sakit. _

_Banget._

"Aku yang memutusinya."

Perkataan Sasuke tadi sukses bikin Suigetsu menjadi cengo. Apa maksud Sasuke kalau dia yang memutusi Naruto? Bukannya Naruto yang mencampakan Sasuke demi Kyuubi? Atau mungkin…

"Kau memutusinya karena tau kalau Naruto telah menduakanmu dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah polosnya.

Sebuah bantal melayang dan tepat mengenai jidat Suigetsu. "Aku sama sekali tidak diduakan!" Kata Sasuke.

"La-lalu kenapa?" Tanya Suigetsu takut-takut.

"Aku hanya ingin Naruto menjadi kurus."

"Hah?" Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sukses bikin Suigetsu tambah bingung. Apa hubungannya 'Putus' sama jadi 'Kurus'?

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar aku dan Naruto bisa balikan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke itu jenius, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia emang _suck_ banget kalau urusan pacaran, makanya dia menemui Suigetsu buat konsultasi masalah cinta.

"Hah?" Dan yang ditanya cuman bisa ber'Hah-hah ria sejak tadi.

"Ck! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Geram Sasuke marah sama tingkah lemot Suigetsu.

"Ah, itu… kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau masih mencintainya?" Saran Suigetsu yang sebenarnya cuman ngawur dan asal-asalan. Lagian.. emang cara itu yang paling cepatkan?

"Apa kau bodoh? Mana mungkin aku melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu!" Kata Sasuke.

Suigetsu sweetdrop mendengarnya, tindakan konyol apa maksudnya? Memangnya kalau kita mengatakan kalau kita mencintai orang, itu tindakan konyol apa? Oh, iya… Suigetsu lupa kalau Uchiha yang satu ini punya ego dan harga diri kelewat tinggi. Bisa dibilang ego Sasuke itu setinggi satelit-satelit yang terbang di luar angkasa mengelilingi bumi, singkat cerita harga diri Sasuke itu lebih tinggi dari pada langit.

"Lalu kau ingin seperti apa?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin Naruto sendiri yang datang padaku, mengemis cinta padaku."

WHAT THE FUCK?

Pernyataan Sasuke tadi benar-benar sulit dipercaya dan terlalu percaya diri. Apa Sasuke lupa kalau sekarang Naruto udah punya pacar baru, pacar barunya itu Kyuubi, KYUUBI! Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama artis ganteng yang satu itu.

**'Drrrttt… Drrrttt…!'**

Tiba-tiba handpone Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke mengambil Hp-nya dan melihat nama si pemanggil, ekspresi terkejut tersirat di wajah Sasuke begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar Hp-nya.

**My FAT Girlfriend 'DOBE!'**

Sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah ganteng Sasuke. Puncuk dicinta wulanpun tiba, nggak nyangka kalau Naruto yang bakalan menghubungi Sasuke duluan, hahaha… Sasuke jadi merasa menang sekarang.

"Kau lihat, dia menghubungiku!" Kata Sasuke girang sambil memperlihatkan layar Hp-nya kepada Suigetsu, rasanya Sasuke mau joged sekarang. – Dia melupakan sikap kestoickannya.

"Ehem..ehem.." Sasuke berdehem beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat telepon. Suigetsu yang melihatnya cuman bisa sweetdrop melihat ke'OOC'an temannya ini.

Teleponpun diangkat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, belagu dingin dan terkesan nggak minat ngangkat telepon, padahal pada kenyataannya luar biasa bahagia.

**"**_**Sasuke?"**_Terdengar suara dari handphone Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara 'Dobe-nya' Suara Naruto benar-benar terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke, Naruto emang nggak tergantikan dan nggak ada duanya.

**"**_**Kau di mana?"**_Tanya Naruto.

"Di kamar." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

**"**_**Hehehehe…. "**_Alis Sasuke mengerinyit begitu mendengar suara kekekan Naruto. Memang apa yang lucu? Apa mungkin yang menelponnya ini bukan Naruto, tapi kuntilanak? Ok, lupakan.. itu sama sekali nggak mungkin.

**"**_**Apa kau melihat berita gossip hari ini?"**_Tanya Naruto to do point.

WHAT THE HELL?

Keterkejutan melanda Sasuke begitu mendengar Naruto bertanya tentang berita gossip hari ini. Apa maksudnya coba? Apa Naruto mau pamer kalau hari ini dia masuk TV dan dapat pacar seleb? "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke berbohong, dia nggak sanggup kalau bilang emang udah liat.

**"**_**Hehehe…"**_Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. _Sialan!_

**"**_**Coba buka TV-mu dan liat berita gossip."**_Naruto menyarankan.

"Aku malas." Sasuke kesal setengah mati sekarang.

**"**_**Liat sebentar aja, kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya."**_Kata Naruto dengan Pedenya.

"Aku tidak suka gossip." Jawab Sasuke ketus seketus-ketusnya.

**"**_**Hehehehe…"**_Lagi-lagi Naruto ketawa. _Brengsekkk!_

**"**_**Kau kenal Kyuubi?"**_Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Kemarahan Sasuke membuncak begitu mendengar nama Kyuubi. "Kyuubi? Maksudmu rubah peliharaan Jiraiya?" Tanya Sasuke membolak balikan fakta.

**"**_**Bukan! Kyuubi si penyanyi ganteng, masa kau nggak kenal sama dia, Sasuke? Lagian.. rubah peliharaan Jiraiya-jisan bukan 'Kyuubi' namanya, tapi 'Kurama'."**_Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke cuman diam, nggak pengen ngomong apapun.

**"**_**Hehehe…"**_Lagi-lagi Naruto terkekeh, benar-benar Kurang asem!

**"**_**Kau tau? Aku pacaran dengannya." **_Kata Naruto benar-benar sinting, keliatan banget kalau dia mau pamer dapat pacar seleb sama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kemarahannya udah mencapai tingkat maksimum, benar-benar ingin membanting hp-nya sekarang, tapi dia harus tetap mempertahankan emosinya, dia nggak boleh kelihatan cemburu, NGGAK BOLEH! "Oh.. selamat, ya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang diusahakannya sedatar mungkin, nggak ingin menunjukan ketidak sukaanya. Jujur lidah Sasuke terasa kelu saat mengucapkan selamat, dan hatinya terasa perih.

**"**_**Hehehe.."**_Naruto tertawa lagi, sakit hati Sasuke bertambah berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

**"**_**Kau tau, aku bertemu dengan Kyu-"**_

"Naruto." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, dia nggak tahan kalau harus terus-terusan di suruh mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang pacar barunya.

Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan mengganjal.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Kata Sasuke bermaksud mengakhiri pembicaraan.

**"**_**Oh.."**_Naruto terdengar kecewa. _**"Kalau begitu.. selamat tidur, have a nice dream.."**_Ucapnya.

Teleponpun terputus.

_Have a nice dream?_

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa bermimpi indah, jika hatinya sesakit ini?

"Sa-Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suigetsu melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah murung.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia tampak berfikir.

"Suigetsu." Katanya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Carikan aku pacar."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat mata dan mulut Suigetsu terbuka dengan lebar. Dia emang perlu dokter THT rupanya. Apa maksud Sasuke dengan 'Carikan pacar'? Apa Sasuke bermaksud melupakan Naruto? Semudah itukah Sasuke lupa dan menggantikan Naruto? Suigetsu memang tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Suigetsu, Sasuke menyeringai dengan licik.

'_Lihat saja, kau pasti akan kembali padaku, Naruto!' _Batin Sasuke edan.

* * *

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Naruto_  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Serbekas cahaya mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar apartement yang mewah dan megah. Seorang cowok yang lagi asyik tidur dan guling-gulingan di kasur empuk ukuran king size miliknya merasa terganggu dengan sinar itu, dengan sangat amat terpaksa dia membuka matanya dan kemudian melirik jam besar yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 09.15, rupanya dia bangun kesiangan.

Cowok itu bangun dari posisi rebahannya menjadi duduk. Penampilannya terlihat kusut, kucel dan kumal, tapi suer kekusutannya itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kata _Awesome _dan _Handsome _pada dirinya – Dia tetap terlihat luar biasa ganteng seperti biasa.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tidak bersemangat cowok itu turun dari kasur king size miliknya, dia melangkah ke jendela balkon kamarnya dan mengintip kondisi di luar apartemennya, mata merahnya menatap bosan pada pemandangan di luar. _Hell yeah! _Seperti dugaannya, para wartawan dan paparazzi sudah _stanby _berkumpul jadi satu kayak nunggu pembagian sembako di depan apartemennya. Begini nih, susahnya jadi artis, selalu diuber-uber sama wartawan yang rese dan cerewetnya minta ampun.

Si cowok, atau mungkin lebih enaknya kita panggil 'Kyuubi'. Dia menghela nafas berat, bisa dibilang : Doi lagi stress berat.

Gimana nggak stress? Pacar atau kekasih yang udah benar-benar dicintainya, sampai-sampai pengen dilamarnya hari itu juga, terang-terangan berselingkuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sakit hati? _Itu sudah pasti!_

Kecewa? _Of course_!

Cemburu? _Banget! _

Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi selanjutnya? Jawabannya gampang, tentu aja dia mau _Balas Dendam_!

Yeah… Balas dendam memang diperlukan dan WAJIB dikerjakan. Pokoknya Kyuubi harus membalas semuanya! Nggak ada tuh kata _'Damai'_ dan _'Kalah'_ di kamus Kyuubi, apalagi _'Mengalah'_ No way gituloeh!

Mengingat rencana balas dendamnya kemaren, kekesalan Kyuubi naik berkali-kali lipat, dia jadi tambah stress begitu ingat sama cewek jelek, bego, berisik, jorok, dan juga gendut! _My God_, dia jadi tambah emosi kalau mengingat cewek yang satu itu.

Berkali-kali dia meratapi kesialannya. Sudah dicoretcampakancoret pacarnya, dia malah dapat partner balas dendam cewek gendut nyebelin dan belagu banget lagi.

Ya ampun…

Rasanya Kyuubi mau berteriak sekenceng-kencengnya saking keselnya.

**'_Drrrrrtt...Drrrrrtt...Drrrrrtt...'_**

Handpone Kyuubi berdering, dengan langkah malas dan ogah-ogahan Kyuubi menghampiri handpone-nya. Ekspresi Kyuubi terlihat terkejut begitu melihat nama si penelpon. Nggak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kyuubi kalau orang ini akan menelponnya.

Dia… adalah orang yang sangat dibenci oleh Kyuubi. Orang yang sangat WaJar alias _WAjib dihaJAR._ Dia adalah penyebab kejombloan Kyuubi, penyebab sakit hati Kyuubi. Orang yang telah merebut pacarnya, si cowok berambut dan bermata hitam yang seenaknya dengkulnya mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Terbayang nggak betapa murkanya Kyuubi sama si cowok itu? Dan ngapain juga si cowok itu nelpon Kyuubi? Berani banget dia! Udah merebut pacar orang secara terang-terangan, sekarang nelpon lagi! Dia mau nantangin Kyuubi, eh? Benar-benar minta dihajar rupanya.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi mau langsung menyemprot si cowok dengan sumpah serapah serta caci makian yang kekasaraannya nggak kira-kira begitu mengangkat telponnya. Tapi mengingat hal itu malah akan membuatnya terlihat makin menyedihkan, Kyuubi berusaha mengendalikan emosinya (Bersabar) seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa. "Hn" Jawabnya begitu mengangkat telpon.

**_"Kyuubi?"_ **Tanya orang dibalik telpon memastikan.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan si cowok, dia bener-bener jengkel banget sama cowok yang satu ini, rasanya pengen muntah begitu mendengar suarannya. "Hn." Jawab Kyuubi lagi.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Kyuubi berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mendengus dan menggurutu kepada si penelpon. Ngapain juga cowok itu nelpon kalau pada kenyataannya dia nggak ngomong apa-apa.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik matikan saja telpon ini, karena aku sangat sibuk sekarang." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada ketus dan nggak minat.

Si penelpon terdengar menghela nafas.**"_Aku ingin berbicara soal Yamanaka Ino."_** Katanya dengan suara datar, dan terkesan to do point nggak pake basa-basi atau sambal terasi(?)

Kyuubi mendelik tidak suka begitu mendengar nama 'Ino' disebutkan, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia sudah menduga kalau cowok ini akan membahas masalah Ino, tapi tetap saja hati Kyuubi terasa panas mendengarnya. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan cewek itu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada suara yang diusahakan sebiasa mungkin.

"…."

"…."

Lagi-lagi si penelpon dan Kyuubi terdiam, aura telpon-telponannya benar-benar nggak enak.

**"_Aku tau, kalau kau masih mencintai Nona Yamanaka."_** Ucap si cowok penelpon sok tahu, dan sukses bikin Kyuubi makin dongkol.

"Aku dan Nona Yamanaka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, berkat seseorang." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada tenang, tapi mempunyai makna menyindir.

Si cowok penelpon terdengar tertawa pelan. **"_Aku merasa tersanjung karena telah menjadi orang yang menghancurkan hubungan itu."_** Jawab cowok itu benar-benar sarap dan cari mati.

Amarah Kyuubi membuncak mencapai ubun-ubun begitu mendengar perkataan si cowok brengsek penelponnya ini. Rasanya dia ingin membanting apapun benda yang ada di dekatnya, tapi tetap… Kyuubi harus tetap _stay cool _dia nggak boleh sampai kepancing.

"Aku juga sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuan** Uchiha** karena telah menyadarkanku, kalau Nona Yamanaka bukanlah gadis yang pantas untukku." Jawab Kyuubi sarkastik.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, si cowok penelpon tertawa.**_"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kyuu. Tidak pernah mau mengakui kekalahanmu."_ **Katanya.

"Ck! Dasar keriput sialan! Apa maksudmu dengan kalah?" Protes Kyuubi.

**_"Seperti yang aku bilang di awal : Aku tau, kalau kau masih mencintai Yamanaka."_**

Kyuubi cuman diam, nggak bermaksud menanggapi perkataan si penelpon a.k.a Uchiha keriput, atau lebih enaknya kita panggil _Uchiha Itachi_. Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk menetralkan emosinya yang siap meledak-ledak. Lagian… pada kenyataannya tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kyuubi emang masih ada rasa sama si Ino (Meskipun sudah berkurang, tapi tetap ada gitu loeh..)

**"_Aku bisa mengembalikan Ino kepadamu."_** Ucap Itachi dengan gamplangnya.

Perkataan Itachi tadi sukses bikin Kyuubi naik darah. Dia ngerasa terhina dan diremehkan banget! Apa maksudnya coba? Emang dia pikir Kyuubi nggak bisa merebut Ino dari dia? Plis deh, Kyuubi bukannya nggak bisa merebut Ino dari Uchiha keriput itu, Kyuubi cuman nggak mau berjuang buat cewek yang udah selingkuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Masih banyak cewek lain yang lebih baik dari pada Ino, jadi ngapain dia mempertahankan cewek kayak Ino! Harga diri Kyuubi terlalu tinggi buat balikan sama cewek yang udah nyelingkuhin dia.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli sama cewek itu. Terserah.. mau kau apakan dia, aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada dingin.

**"_Yamanaka Ino sama sekali tidak berarti bagiku, dia hanyalah gadis murahan."_**

THE HELL! Kyuubi menggertakan giginya, dia marah! Uchiha Keriput ini benar-benar kurang aja, pokoknya brengsek! Kyuubi tidak terima mantan pacar yang masih disayanginya disebut sebagai cewek murahan. Ingin rasanya Kyuubi membanting Handphone yang ada di tangannya, kemudian langsung melesat pergi menuju ke tempat Itachi berada, dan memukulinya sampai mati.

_Sabar…_

_Sabar…_

Kyuubi harus tetap bersabar. Bagaimanapun juga dia tau, kalau Uchiha yang satu ini sedang berusaha memancing emosinya dengan menjelek-jelekan Ino, dan Kyuubi nggak boleh sampai termakan.

"Kau benar, dia emang cewek murahan dan juga sangat bodoh. Terlalu bodoh, hingga dapat dengan mudahnya tertipu oleh cowok brengsek seperti dirimu."

Kyuubi ngerasa nggak enak mengatakan mantan pacarnya sebagai cewek murahan dan bodoh, gimanapun juga dia masih sayang sama Ino, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia nggak boleh kalah dari Uchiha yang satu ini.

Si penelpon terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. **"_Apa itu kata-kata yang pantas kau ucapkan, kepada gadis yang masih kau cintai?"_**

Kyuubi terdiam sebentar. "Kau tau? Perasaan itu bisa berubah dengan cepat, begitu juga dengan cinta."

**_"Jadi kau mau bilang, kalau kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?"_**

"Yah, karena sejak awal aku memang tidak terlalu berharap padanya." Jawab Kyuubi.

Si cowok penelpon terdiam, dia menghela nafas. **_"Well, never mind. Cinta atau tidaknya kau pada gadis itu, itu bukanlah urusanku. Lagipula aku menelponmu bukan untuk membahasnya."_**

Alis Kyuubi terangkat begitu mendengar perkataan Itachi. Apa maksud Itachi kalau dia menelpon bukan untuk membahas Ino? Memang mereka punya masalah apa lagi selain tentang Ino?

**_"Yang ingin aku katakan adalah… jauhi__ Naruto__."_**

"Hah?" Kyuubi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungan serta keterkejutannya begitu Itachi mengungkit-ungkit nama Naruto. Apa Naruto yang dimaksud Itachi adalah si cewek gendut dan jelek itu? Emang apa hubungannya Itachi sama Naruto? Apa mereka saling mengenal?

**_"Aku tidak tau, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengenal Naruto, hingga sampai tersebar berita kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan berita itu."_** Kata Itachi dengan suara yang terdengar dingin dan penuh ancaman – Dia benar-benar terdengar serius.

Perkataan Itachi tadi tentu menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Kyuubi. Dia makin penasaran dengan hubungan Itachi dengan Naruto. Kenapa Itachi jadi terdengar serius dan marah kayak gini?

Tapi…

Kalau Itachi marah, bukankah itu bagus!

Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir Kyuubi, entah kenapa dia ngerasa kalau dewi fortuna telah berpihak padanya. Apapun hubungan Itachi dan Naruto, Kyuubi nggak peduli, selama hal itu bisa membuatnya menang dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Ooh.. apa kau mengenal pacar baruku?" Tanya Kyuubi memancing Itachi.

**_"Ck! Pacar kau bilang? Dia bukanlah pacarmu, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kalian."_**

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Kyuubi makin penasaran. Emang kenapa Itachi jadi ngotot banget kalau Kyuubi nggak boleh jadian sama Naruto?

"Emang apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Pertanyaan straight dari Kyuubi.

**_"Kau mencoba mengorek informasi dariku, eh?"_** Kata Itachi dengan nada meremehkan, Kyuubi cuman berdecak sebal mendengarnya. **"Tapi tak apa, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan segera tau, jadi lebih baik aku katakan sekarang saja. Naruto, adalah calon adik iparku."**

_WHAT?_

Naruto adalah calon adik ipar Itachi?

Pernyataan Itachi tadi jelas mengejutkan Kyuubi, dia nggak nyangka kalau Naruto punya hubungan kayak gitu sama Itachi.

**_"Jadi kuperingatkan padamu, jauhi Naruto."_** Ancam Itachi.

Seringai Kyuubi makin lebar begitu mendengar ancaman Itachi, nampaknya dia sayang banget sama calon adik iparnya, tapi.. bukankah itu bagus!

"Maaf saja, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa. Karena seperti yang kau tau, aku dan Naruto telah resmi berpacaran." Kata Kyuubi dengan bangganya, untuk pertama kalinya dia ngerasa bangga banget punya pacar gendut kayak Naruto.

Itachi mendecak sebal, seringai Kyuubi makin melebar.

**_"Liat saja, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."_**

"Heh, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Keriput."

Sambungan telponpun terputus.

Kyuubi terdiam sambil memandangi handphone yang ada di genggamannya. Seringai masih terukir dengan jelas di bibirnya. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Kyuubi ketawa kesetanan, dia ngerasa kayak ketiban durian runtuh. Ibaratnya Naruto itu adalah durian yang dari luarnya jelek banget : Bulat dan penuh duri yang menyakitkan, tapi kalau sudah dibuka dan dimakan buah di dalamnya, wieeehh.. rasanya MAKNYOS! "HWAHAHAHAHA." Dan Kyuubi pun nggak bisa berhenti ketawa.

* * *

.

.

**DICARI!**

Seorang cewek untuk menjadi kekasih '_Uchiha Sasuke' _(Direktur muda _Sharingan Corp_).  
**Persyaratan :**  
Berumur 20-24 tahun, cantik, langsing, sexy, montok, bahenol, virgin, berdedikasi dan berintelejensi tinggi, sabar, cepat tanggap, pandai memasak dan menjahit, serta lihai membereskan rumah.  
Kamu akan direkrut untuk menjadi kekasih cowok kaya, paling ganteng dan keren sejagad raya.

Berminat? Hubungi 08XXXXXXXXXXX.

.

"JELASKAN! APA INI, SASUKE!" Bentak seorang pria dewasa berambut dan bermata hitam a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku, dengan ekpresi sangar akibat marah.

Fugaku Uchiha adalah ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Dia merupakan President atau CEO (Chief Executive Officer) Sharingan Corp. Perusahan terbesar di Asia.

Sasuke terlihat tenang, dia tidak gentar sedikitpun. "Itu surat kabar." Jawab Sasuke santai, dengan ekpresi temboknya.

Garis kesal di kepala Fugaku bertambah akibat mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya. "AKU TAU INI SURAT KABAR!" Bentaknya sambil melempar surat kabar itu ke wajah Sasuke, dan tentu saja Sasuke menghindar dari lemparan surat kabar itu. "Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah isi dari surat kabar itu." Tunjuk Fugaku kepada surat kabar yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa maksudnya dengan mencari kekasih? Kau mau mencari pacar baru? Apa kau benar-benar putus dengan Naruto? Dan kenapa ada berita yang mengatakan kalau Naruto berpacaran dengan Kyuubi? Apa semua itu benar?" Tanya Fugaku dengan ekspresi meledak-ledak, dia menghilangkan citra dingin dan cool-nya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, masih dengan tampang stoic-nya.

Wajah Fugaku mengeras mendengar jawaban anaknya, urat-urat kekesalannya terasa mau putus saking kencangnya. "Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Tunjuk Fugaku ke wajah Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dia ingin menghajar anak bungsunya itu. "Kalau bicara dengan orang tua itu yang benar!" Teriaknya bersiap melancarkan tamparan mautnya.

"Pa-Pak Presiden, tenanglah." Ucap seorang pria bermasker dan berambut silver (Kakashi) sambil menghalangi Fugaku untuk memukuli Sasuke.

"Minggir, Kakashi! Aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepada anak durhaka ini!" Bentak Fugaku berusaha memukuli Sasuke, tapi masih tetap dihalangi oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke, sang target, dia tetap tenang dengan ekpresi poker facenya. Melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, Fugaku makin panas. "Kau sudah mencoreng nama Uchiha! Kenapa kau memasang iklan pencarian pacar di Koran? Benar-benar memalukan!"

Sasuke masih tetap _cool _mendengar ocehan Fugaku.

"Dan kau juga sangat menyedihkan! Kenapa bisa dicampakan oleh Naruto?"

Mendengar kata 'Dicampakan' ke-cool'an Sasuke jadi luntur, dia tidak terima dibilang _dicampakan, _padahal jelas-jelas dia yang _mencapakan _Naruto. Dia yang memutusi Naruto. Kenapa semua orang mengira kalau Naruto'lah yang memutusi Sasuke? "Aku sama sekali tidak dicampakan!" Belanya.

"Apanya yang tidak dicampakan! Jelas-jelas Naruto memutusimu karena berpacaran dengan Kyuubi. Karena kau sakit hati, makanya kau mencari pacar dengan cara praktis dengan memasang iklan di Koran!" Tebak Fugaku.

Sasuke makin jengkel mendengarnya.

"Naruto berpacaran dengan Kyuubi setelah aku memutusinya."

"Alasan!" Bantah Fugaku.

Garis siku-siku muncul di kepala Sasuke, emosinya sudah meluap sekarang. Ayahnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Orang tua yang tidak tau apa-apa sepertimu lebih baik diam saja!" Bentaknya.

Fugaku terkejut mendengar bentakan anak bungsunya ini. Berani banget Sasuke membentak ayahnya! Sasuke sudah benar-benar menjadi anak yang durhaka rupanya! "Berani sekali kau berteriak di depanku!" Fugaku bersiap memukuli Sasuke.

"Pa-Pak President, tenanglah, sabar!" Kakashi yang sejak tadi berusaha melindungi Sasuke dari pukulan-pukulan Fugaku, merasa kewalahan. "Sasuke, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini." Pintanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke santai, sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau? Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" Teriak Fugaku.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik memandang ayahnya. "Ayah tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Naruto akan kembali padaku." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan, dan kembali melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

Suigetsu yang melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan CEO (Ruangan Fugaku) segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke, bagaimana? Apa ayahmu memarahimu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu dengan tampang bengis. Dia kesel sama si gigi runcing ini.

'_BUAGH!' _Sasuke memukul kepala Suigetsu dengan keras.

"AUW!" Ringis Suigetsu kesakitan. "Kenapa kau memukulku!" Protesnya.

"Kenapa kau memasang iklan seperti itu di surat kabar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan aura membunuh.

"Ah… itu… bukankah kau memintaku untuk dicarikan pacar? Makanya aku memasang iklan seperti itu." Jawab Suigetsu dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Bodoh! Aku memintamu untuk mencarikan pacar, bukan menyuruhmu memasang iklan seperit itu. Apa kau tau! Kau sudah mempermalukanku!" Bentak Sasuke kesal. Ampun! Punya teman kayak Suigetsu benar-benar bikin susah, bukannya membantu Sasuke, dia malah menambah masalah. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau memasang iklan?" Tanyanya.

Suigetsu terdiam, dia menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Maaf…" Ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf? Kau pikir kata maaf cukup?" Desis Sasuke. Dia benar-benar stress sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirakna Suigetsu, sih? Kenapa dia memasang iklan memalukan seperti itu di Koran? Semua orang akan menertawakan Sasuke jika membacanya! Kayak Sasuke nggak laku aja! Dan bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika dia membacanya? Dia pasti marah sekali. _Oh, God! _Kepala Sasuke terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suigetsu, begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan ke luar.

"Aku ingin menemui Kyuubi" Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Eh?" Suigetsu nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bertemu dengan Kyuubi? Bukankah itu artinya memulai perang? _Oh My… _Suigetsu nggak boleh melewatkan pertunjukan unik ini. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat dua cowok keren yang perfect memperebutkan cewek gendut dan jelek kayak Naruto.

_Naruto memang cewek paling beruntung di dunia ini. _Suigetsu membatin. "Sasuke, aku ikut!" Teriaknya sambil mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

Alunan melodi romantis terdengar menggema di restoran mewah bergaya eropa. Seorang gadis bermata biru dan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail sedang duduk di dalam restoran itu. _Yamanaka Ino, _itulah nama gadis itu. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dia melirik jam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Sudah dua jam lebih dia duduk menunggu orang itu. Bola mata birunya terlihat redup dan menampakan kekecewaan, ada rasa penyesalan di hatinya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

Seorang cowok tampan, berambut dan bermata hitam tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Ino, dia menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Itachi…" Gumam Ino begitu melihat cowok bermata hitam kelam itu.

Itachi dan Ino saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Aku hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Itachi memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Ino tertengun mendengarnya. _Dua jam menunggu untuk bisa bertemu selama lima menit. Apa itu setimpal?_ "Tidak bisakah lebih lama lagi?" Tawar Ino.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi dingin.

Ino terdiam dan menunduk, dia mencengkram rok berwarna ungu yang dipakainya.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Ino mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau menyesal… meninggalkan Kyuubi?"

Ino terdiam, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Apa dia menyesal meninggalkan Kyuubi? Jika ditanya seperti itu, dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

_Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir_

"Menyesal atau tidaknya diriku, itu sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku harus menerima semua konsekuensinya." Jawab Ino sambil menatap lurus bola mata kelam milik Itachi.

Itachi dan Ino saling bertatapan. Itachi dapat melihat bola mata biru Ino terlihat bergetar menahan tangis. "Kembalilah pada Kyuubi." Katanya.

"Apa?" Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Itachi, suaranya terdengar serak. "Apa maksudmu dengan kembali pada Kyuubi?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti ini? Jika kau tidak serius denganku. Kenapa kau datang dan menciumku di depan Kyuubi?" Air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Itachi hanya diam melihat Ino, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Pada akhirnya… kau hanya menjadikanku alat untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi, benarkan?" Tanya Ino lirih.

"Itu benar." Jawab Itachi dingin.

Ino tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban pahit dari Itachi. Air matanya semakin deras keluar, dia merasa menjadi wanita yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kyuubi mencintaimu dengan tulus, dia pasti akan memaafkan dan menerimamu kembali." Kata Itachi.

Ino tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Aku mengenal Kyuubi lebih baik dari dirimu. Tiga tahun aku berpacaran dengannya, itu waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal semua sikapnya. Dia… tidak akan pernah mau menerimaku kembali, meskipun dia masih mencintaiku."

Itachi hanya diam, dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Lima menit sudah berlalu, aku harus pergi." Katanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, selamat tinggal." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

Ino yang ditinggalkan hanya diam mematung. Air matanya jatuh tanpa suara, dia berusaha meredam semua isak tangisnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis di tempat seperti ini. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar karena tangisannya yang bisu.

* * *

**Masih ada sambungannya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto punyanya Bang Kishi  
**

**My FAT Girlfriend  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**DICARI!**

Seorang cewek untuk menjadi kekasih _'Uchiha Sasuke' _(Direktur muda _Sharingan Corp_)  
**Persyaratan :  
**Berumur 20-24 tahun, cantik, langsing, sexy, montok, bahenol, virgin, berdedikasi dan berintelejensi tinggi, sabar, rajin menabung, cepat tanggap, pandai memasak dan menjahit, serta lihai membereskan rumah.  
Kamu akan direkrut untuk menjadi kekasih cowok kaya, paling ganteng dan keren sejagad raja.

Berminat? Hubungi 08XXXXXXXXX

.

'_**Sreek…'**_

"Brengsek!"

'_**Sreek… Sreek…'**_

"Sasuke-teme, brengsek!"

'_**Sreek… Sreekk…'**_

"Berani-beraninya dia…"

Potongan-potongan kecil surat kabar yang dirobek berjatuhan ke lantai. Aura membunuh keluar dari sang pelaku perobekan.

_Naruto,_

Dia terlihat benar-benar sangat marah.

"Berani-beraninya dia memasang iklan seperti ini." Geramnya sambil meremas dan merobek-robek surat kabar yang ada di tangannya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tak berbentuk. "Dasar pantat ayam! Akan ku cincang dan ku goreng kau!" Teriaknya emosi.

Awalnya Naruto hanya iseng membaca Koran untuk melihat berita tentang dirinya dan Kyuubi.

Tapi siapa sangka?

Di halaman pertama, bukan hanya berita tentang dirinya dan Kyuubi yang menjadi topik hangat dan panas. Tetapi juga berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke, sang Direktur _Sharingan Corp, _mencari kekasih.

Uchiha Sasuke mencari kekasih.

Lebih tepatnya : Uchiha Sasuke mencari kekasih pengganti dirinya. _Oh My God! _Rasanya kepala Naruto berkukus saking panasnya.

Sasuke telah berhasil menyiramkan minyak ke dalam api yang menyala. Naruto sudah benar-benar murka, dia MARAH!

Naruto melihat robekan-robekan kertas yang ada dibawahnya dengan tatapan nyalang sekaligus sinis. Dia menginjak-injak kertas itu sambil memberikan sumpah serapah kepada Uchiha Sasuke, belahan jiwanya, cintanya, kekasih... ralat : Mantannya. Cowok yang telah mencapakannya dengan alasan GENDUT. "Brengsek! Sasuke-teme brengsek!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Aku tau, aku sama sekali tidak cantik, aku ini jelek! Gendut! Bodoh! Ceroboh! Egois! Pemalas! Tidak bisa memasak, apalagi menjahit! Aku sadar, aku sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya!"

"Teme jahat! Teme jelek!"

"Tapi'kan aku ini montok! Aku ini empuk, enak dipeluk! Aku juga virgin dan rajin menabung!"

"Punya badan gendut seperti ini juga bukan karna kehendakku! Aku juga ingin jadi cewek cantik yang langsing! Aku ingin jadi langsing! Padahal aku sudah berusaha melakukan diet demi kamu! Supaya kamu makin sayang sama aku!"

"Apa kau tidak tau, kalau melakukan diet itu sangat susah! Sangat menyiksa! Aku sudah rela mengurangi porsi makanku, serta sering olahraga! Padahal aku sudah berjuang demi kamu!"

"Aku sudah berjuang dan berusaha menjadi kurus demi kamu! Tapi apa? APA? Kau malah mencapakanku begitu saja dengan alasan : Gendut?"

"Teme memang brengsek!"

"Padahal hari itu, aku sengaja mengajakmu makan di café, adalah untuk memberitahukanmu kalau berat badanku sudah berkurang 5 Kg. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu kalau badanku sudah agak kurusan dikit! Meskipun cuman sedikit, tapi itukan kemajuan! Aku juga ingin bilang padamu kalau aku ingin melakukan diet untukmu. Tapi apa? Sebelum aku sempat memberitahukan semua itu padamu, kau malah bilang ingin putus denganku!"

"_Hah… Hah… Hah…" _Naruto ngos-ngosan, dia kehabisan nafas karena sejak tadi cerocos-cerocos.

"_**Dobe, aku ingin kita putus. Aku tidak tahan berpacaran dengan cewek gendut dan jelek seperti dirimu."**_

"_**Ta-tapi kenapa Sasuke? Apa aku punya salah?"**_

"_**Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah memiliki badan GENDUT."**_

"_**Jika kau benci cewek gendut! Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku dan mau berpacaran denganku, Sasuke?"**_

"_**Itulah… kesalahan terbesarku."**_

"_**Jadi kau menyesal pacaran denganku? Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang kita putus! Liat saja! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"**_

"_**Kau pikir, kau bisa mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik dari diriku, heh? Asal kau tau saja, aku adalah cowok paling sempurna di dunia ini!"**_

_**.**_

_**"A****pa kau punya pacar?"**_

_**"**__**Tidak ada. Aku baru putus dengan pacarku sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu."**_

_**"Bagus! Ba**__**guslah kalau begitu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"**_

_**.**_

_**["Hn?"]**_

"_**Sasuke, kau dimana?"**_

_**["Di kamar."]**_

"_**Hehehehe… Apa kau melihat berita gossip hari ini?"**_

_**["Tidak."]**_

"_**Hehehe… Coba buka TV-mu dan lihat berita gossip."**_

_**["Aku malas."]**_

"_**Lihat sebentar saja, kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya."**_

_**["Aku tidak suka gossip."]**_

"_**Hehehehe… Kau kenal Kyuubi?"**_

_**["Kyuubi? Maksudmu rubah peliharaan Jiraiya?"]**_

"_**Bukan! Kyuubi si penyanyi ganteng, masa kau nggak kenal dia, Sasuke?"**_

_**["…"]**_

"_**Kau tau? Aku pacaran dengannya."**_

_**["… Oh.., Selamat, ya."]**_

_**.**_

"Ck! Selamat kau bilang? Selamat? Bisa-bisanya kau memberikanku 'selamat'. Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar, Sasuke!" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. "Padahal aku sangat berharap, jika aku jadian dengan Kyuubi, kau akan sadar betapa kau mencintaiku." Gumamnya dengan penuh harapan. " Aku sangat berharap… kau mengatakan kalau perkataanmu yang ingin putus dariku hanyalah kesalahpahaman atau kebohonganmu saja." Lirihnya. " Aku sangat berharap, kalau kau akan mengatakan… mencintaiku…"

Naruto melihat robekan-robekan kertas yang ada di bawah kakinya. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. " Sialan! Kau malah ingin mencari kekasih baru? Pacar yang cantik dan sexy… Ck! Brengsek! Kau menyakiti perasaanku!" Geramnya emosi sambil menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang berjatuhan di kedua mata _sapphire -_nya.

"Lihat saja, Sasuke! Akan aku buat kau menyesal memutusiku. Aku berjanji untuk membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku! Camkan itu!" Teriaknya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sedangkan di tempat lain…_

"_Hatchis…"_

"Hm? Tidak biasanya kau bersin. Apa kau sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di dalam mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke. _'Kasian dia… Nampaknya dia jadi sakit-sakitan gara-gara ditinggalkan Naruto.' _Suigetsu membatin miris dengan kehidupan nista Sasuke. _'Ck, ck, ck… Padahal kau sangat tampan, Sasuke. Tapi kenapa kau bisa kecantol sama cewek kayak Naruto? Si Kyuubi itu juga sama anehnya denganmu, mau-maunya dia berpacaran dengan Naruto. Apa semua cowok keren di dunia ini punya selera aneh? Rabun? Sakit mata?' _Suigetsu geleng-geleng sendiri, merasa prihatin dengan cerita konyol bin aneh dan nggak logis yang dibikin Author. _'Untung aku terlahir waras di cerita ini. Meskipun berwajah pas-pasan, tapi setidaknya aku menyukai cewek cantik, langsing dan sexy.' _Batinnya merasa kalau _Author _akan berbaik hati memberikannya cewek/ pasangan yang sesuai kriteriannya di fic ini.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi Suigetsu yang geleng-geleng dan senyam-senyum sendiri kayak _Orgil. _Pikirannya melayang ke satu orang.

_Dobe,_

'_Dia pasti kangen sama aku.' _Pikir Sasuke dengan PEDE-nya.

* * *

Kyuubi mengeringkan rambut pirang kemerahannya yang basah dengan handuk – Doi baru selesai mandi. Sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk di kepalanya, dia melihat cermin besar di depannya. Cermin itu begitu besar dan jernih hingga dapat memantulkan bayangan dirnya dengan sempurna. Kyuubi terdiam melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin itu.

_Awesome…_

Itu adalah kata yang terlintas di otak Kyuubi begitu melihat dirinya. Dia terlihat begitu _eksotis _dan _sexy _karena basah. Senyuman _superior-_pun terukir di bibir 'penggugah iman' miliknya. _'Aku memang charming.' _Pikirnya, sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir merahnya yang basah dengan gaya seseksi mungkin. Seringai 'mengundang' menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia tersenyum puas.

_Narsis?_

Itulah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mempunyai hobby menatap diri di cermin (Berpose bak model P***boy). Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengagumi karya terindah ciptaan tuhan yang bernama _dirinya _(Kyuubi). Sebenarnya Kyuubi juga selalu membawa cermin kecil kemana-mana, demi menjaga agar dia tetap terlihat _charming _dan _awesome. _Cermin tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya, cermin adalah _soulmate_-nya.

"_Ya ampun, aku terlihat begitu awesome!" _Batinnya.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya **Ino **lebih memilih Uchiha keriput itu dibandingkan diriku? Padahal kalau dilihat dari segi manapun, aku jauh terlihat lebih indah dan bening ketimbang si muka semen berkeriput itu." Gumamnya heran.

_Ino…_

Mukjizat bagi Kyuubi. Entah kenapa hati Kyuubi tidak sakit lagi begitu mengingat cewek itu.

_Mood _Kyuubi sudah benar-benar berubah 180 derajat sejak menerima telpon dari Uchiha sulung.

_Mood-_nya berubah baik jika mengingat cewek gendut dan jelek yang sekarang berstatus pacarnya.

'_Namikaze Naruto.'_

Oh…. Betapa beruntungnya Kyuubi memiliki Naruto sebagai kekasihnya.

Apakah itu artinya Kyuubi sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Jatuh akan pesona seorang Naruto?

'_No… No… No… Never! Sampai matipun, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.' _Pikir Kyuubi mantab.

Naruto hanyalah 'alat' bagi Kyuubi. Alat yang akan digunakannya untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Uchiha Itachi. Sudah saatnya Kyuubi menghancurkan Uchiha sulung yang selalu mengganggunya sejak zamannya SMA.

Uchiha Itachi selalu menjadi parasit di kehidupan Kyuubi. Hama yang harus dimusnahkan.

Dan jika Kyuubi beruntung. Bukan hanya Uchiha sulung'lah yang hancur, tetapi juga adik tersayangnya. Jika bisa, Kyuubi juga ingin menghancurkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha. _'Hama memang harus dibasmi sampai ke akarnya.' _Kyuubi membatin sadis.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi dan Itachi hingga hubungan mereka serumit ini? Bersediakah _Author _menjelaskannya, agar para _Readers _mengerti dan tidak penasaran?

Jawabannya : Sayang… _Author _tidak sebaik itu. Biarkanlah hubungan ItaKyuu menjadi salah satu misteri di dalam fic ini. Misteri yang akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu hingga menuju ke _ending_.

Kyuubi membuka lemari pakainnya, dia memilih baju di dalam lemari itu. Dia harus memastikan kalau penampilannya hari ini akan terlihat _amazing _dan _awesome._

Hari ini adalah hari _special. _Hari dimana Kyuubi akan mengajak pacar barunya kencan. Catat : KENCAN!

KyuuNaru akan kencan. _Oh Yeah! _Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Kyuubi dag-dig-dug tak jelas saking _exited-_nya.

Nah, loh… kok gitu? Bukannya Kyuubi nggak cinta sama Naruto. Kenapa jantungnya jadi dag-dig-dug kayak gitu?

Itu semua karna Kyuubi sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjalankan aksi balas dendamnya. Dia akan mulai menjalankan rencana brilliant dalam menghancurkan Uchiha. _Oh Yeah! _Memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuubi ingin tertawa ngakak. Dia sudah memikirkan seribu satu cara dan akal untuk memulai permainan ini. Kyuubi akan menjadi orang yang mengontrol permainan ini. "Kita lihat, siapa yang lebih pintar di sini, Uchiha." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya terlihat sempurna. Kyuubi mengambil handphone untuk menelpon kekasihnya a.k.a Naruto Ndoet.

_["Halo."]_

Terdengar suara serak-serak basah yang merdu di telpon yang digenggam Kyuubi. Itu adalah suara Naruto. Harus Kyuubi akui kalau suara Naruto itu sangat merdu dan enak didengar, rada-rada seksi gimanaaa gitu. _'Ck! Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih? Meskipun suaranya enak didengar, tapi percuma saja jika orangnya tidak sedap dipandang mata.' _Pikir Kyuubi, jahat banget.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuubi _to do point._

_["Iya, aku sudah siap dari tadi."] _Jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan segera menjemputmu." Kata Kyuubi

_["… Hey, Kyuu."]_

"Hm?"

_["Apa kau serius berpacaran denganku?"]_

Alis Kyuubi terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto. _Apa dia serius berpacaran dengan Naruto? Cewek gendut dan jelek itu… _Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah gantengnya. _'Serius, eh? Mungkin jawabannya 50:50.' _Pikirnya. Seandainya dulu Kyuubi tidak pernah bilang kepada para wartawan kalau ciri-ciri kekasihnya adalah cewek bermata biru sebiru lautan dan memiliki rambut secerah mentari (Ciri-ciri Ino) maka Kyuubi pasti tidak akan pernah memilih Naruto. Saat itu, hanya Naruto'lah yang memiliki rambut dan mata seperti Ino, dia terpaksa memilih Naruto.

Tapi siapa sangka?

Kalau cewek gendut dan jelek yang dipilih Kyuubi secara terpaksa, ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan musuh bebuyutannya yang telah merebut kekasihnya (Uchiha Itachi).

_**["Yang ingin aku katakan adalah… jauhi Naruto."]**_

_**["Aku tidak tau, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengenal Naruto, hingga sampai tersebar berita kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan berita itu."]**_

_**["Naruto adalah calon adik iparku. Jadi kuperingatkan padamu, jauhi Naruto."]**_

Seringai Kyuubi makin melebar begitu mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Itachi. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha sulung itu, jika Kyuubi ingin menang dan mengalahkannya, maka Kyuubi harus serius. Dia harus serius dalam menjalankan peran dan rencananya.

_So,_

Kyuubi akan serius mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dia akan memastikan kalau adik Itachi benar-benar mencintai Naruto, tergila-gila dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuubi mengenal sifat seorang Uchiha dengan baik, adik Itachi pasti mirip dengan kakaknya. Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha. Uchiha adalah orang yang selalu penuh dengan ambisi, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengambil dan mengejar obsesinya, meskipun cara yang diambilnya akan melukai dan menghancurkan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi hanya perlu memastikan kalau Naruto akan di bawah 'kontrol-nya', dan adik Itachi hancur akan ambisinya untuk mengambil Naruto dari dirinya.

_Oh, Yeaaah! _Kyuubi akan menghancurkan adik tersayang Itachi. Dengan begitu Itachi juga akan tersiksa lahir dan batin karena melihat adiknya yang menderita. _'Wahahaha, balas dendam itu memang indah.' _Batin Kyuubi sedeng.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuubi pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkelut dalam pikiran nistanya.

_["Cih! Menjawab seperti itu saja kau lama sekali."] _Gerutu Naruto sebal.

Kyuubi cuman diam, nggak pengen ngomong apapun.

_["Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini?"]_

Untuk kedua kalinya alis Kyuubi terangkat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya, mulai jengah menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto yang terkesan sok dan belagu banget. _'Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin putus.' _Kyuubi membatin was-was. _'Bisa hancur rencanaku kalau seperti itu.'_

_["Jika kau serius ingin berpacaran denganku, dan tetap ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, maka penuhi satu syarat dariku." _Kata Naruto dengan PEDE-nya.

'_TWITCH.'_

Entah bagaimana caranya, muncul garis siku-siku di kepala Kyuubi setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

Hancur sudah _mood _baiknya.

Sumpah! Dia kesel banget sama cewek gendut dan jelek yang belagu kayak cewek tercantik di dunia aja! Sok jual mahal banget! _Syarat jadi pacarnya dia bilang? Cuih! _Kyuubi merutuki Naruto di dalam hati.

Menghadapi cewek kayak Naruto memang perlu kesabaran ekstra.

"Syarat? Syarat apa? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi syaratmu, kalau aku tidak akan memeluk, mencium atau berbuat hal-hal mesum padamu." Tanya Kyuubi dengan suara ketus, dia berusaha keras untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi cewek nyebelin kayak Naruto. _'Ampun! Kenapa bisa-bisanya adik Itachi mencintai cewek kayak Naruto, sih? Apa otaknya konslet?' _Kyuubi membatin miris dengan kehidupan nistanya yang harus berurusan sama cewek gendut yang belagu banget.

_["Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku jika kau masih ingin berpacaran denganku."] _Desak Naruto benar-benar merasa di atas angin.

Kyuubi benar-benar ingin membanting handphone yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Harga dirinya seakan diinjak-injak oleh Naruto. Seandainya Naruto bukanlah 'Kunci' untuk menghancurkan Uchiha sulung, maka dapat dipastikan Kyuubi tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Naruto, memandang wajah atau mendengar suaranyapun OGAH!

Kyuubi menghela nafas, untuk menetralkan emosinya. "Memangnya syarat apa lagi yang ingin kau ajukan?" Tanyanya sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan, karena tekanan darah yang tiba-tiba naik. _'Lama-lama bisa struck juga aku.' _Batin Kyuubi.

_["Aku… aku ingin…"] _Suara Naruto tertahan.

"Ingin? Ingin apa?" Desak Kyuubi nggak sabaran.

_["Aku ingin kau membuatku menjadi __**Kurus.**__"]_

"…"

_["…"]_

Kyuubi terdiam seribu bahasa.

Naruto pun nggak ngomong apa-apa.

"A-apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuubi memastikan. Dia merasa perlu ke dokter THT sekarang.

_["Jadikan aku __**Kurus**__."] _Ulang Naruto.

"…" Kyuubi terdiam nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa saking syoknya.

_["Aku ingin kau membuatku menjadi cewek yang __**cantik **__dan __**langsing**__."] _Jelas Naruto.

Genggaman tangan Kyuubi pada handphone di tangannya mengendur. Dan dengan indahnya, handphone itu jatuh ke lantai.

Kyuubi cengo di tempat.

"_**Aku ingin kau membuatku menjadi KURUS."**_

"_**Jadikan aku KURUS."**_

"_**KURUS."**_

"_**KURUS."**_

"_**KURUS."**_

"_**Aku ingin kau membuatku menjadi cewek yang CANTIK dan LANGSING."**_

Suara Naruto terulang-ulang di otak Kyuubi. _Menjadikan Naruto kurus? Cantik dan Langsing? _

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Mustahil." Gumam Kyuubi pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mustahil…" Gumamnya lagi agak besaran dikit. "Itu benar-benar mustahil."

"MUSTAHIL!" Teriaknya emosi.

_["Halo! Halo! Kyuubi! Hey, aku tau kau masih di sana. Jawab aku! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Mustahil' tadi?"] _

Terdengar suara celoteh Naruto di handphone Kyuubi yang tergeletak di lantai.

Menghela nafas, Kyuubi dengan malas mengambil handphone itu.

_["Halo! Halo! Halo!"] _Naruto teriak-teriak di seberang telpon sana. _["HAAALLLLOOOOOO!"] _

"Biasa aja ngomongnya, donk! Nggak usah pake teriak-teriak! Aku nggak budeg!" Seru Kyuubi emosi menanggapi teriakan cempreng Naruto. _Sialan! Bisa gila juga aku kalau terus berhadapan sama cewek sinting ini! _Batin Kyuubi.

_["Kalau kau tidak budeg, kenapa dari tadi diam aja?"] _Bantah Naruto nggak mau kalah. _["Dan tadi kenapa kau teriak-teriak 'Mustahil'?"]_

"Mustahil! Aku bilang mustahil! Kau tidak akan mungkin menjadi cantik!"

_["APA KAU BILANG?"]_

"Aku bilang : Kau. tidak. mungkin. menjadi. cantik!" Ulang Kyuubi dengan menekankan setiap intonasi katanya. "Kalau jelek tuh, ya jelek aja! Terima apa adanya! Syukuri apa yang ada! NGGAK USAH BANYAK BERKHAYAL!" Tambahnya sadis.

_["A–Apa? Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK JELEK!"]_

"Heh? 'Tidak jelek' kau bilang? Apa kau tidak punya cermin di rumah? Kaca tuh dipakai, bukan buat jadi pajangan!"

_["CIH, SIALAN! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! KAU HARUS MEMBUATKU MENJADI KURUS!"]_

"Kalau kau ingin kurus, pergi ke Rumah Sakit! Cari Dokter bedah! PINTA DIA UNTUK MENYEDOT DAN MEMOTONG LEMAK DI SELURUH TUBUHMU! JANGAN DATANG PADAKU!"

_["AKU TIDAK INGIN OPERASI! AKU INGIN KECANTIKAN YANG __**NATURAL**__!"]_

"Natural? NATURAL DARI HONGKONG!"

_["Aku tidak mau tau. Sudah ku bilang AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! KALAU KAU TIDAK INGIN MENJADIKANKU KURUS, KITA __**PUTUS **__SEKARANG!"]_

Mendengar kata 'Putus' Kyuubi terdiam seribu bahasa, mulutnya mangap-mangap karena tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Dia syok!

Dalam mimpi terburukpun, nggak pernah Kyuubi berfikir bakalan dicampakan oleh seorang cewek gendut dan jelek. Sialan! Dia itu adalah _Mr Number 1_! Si ganteng nomor satu, si jenius nomor satu, si suara emas nomor satu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu nggak punya kekurangan apapun! Punya fans dan duit segudang. Apa kurangnya dia coba?

_SIALAN!_

_SIALAN!_

_SIALAN!_

Kyuubi mengutuki Naruto di dalam hati, dia udah dongkol setengah mati sama cewek gendut yang satu itu.

Tapi… jika mengingat Itachi…

Kyuubi harus sabar.

_Sabar…_

_Sabar…_

'_Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.' _Kyuubi membatin.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada suara yang melemah, nggak teriak-teriak kayak tadi. "Kenapa harus aku yang membuatmu menjadi kurus?" Tanyanya lagi.

_["Karena kau adalah pacarku."] _Jawab Naruto enteng dan nggak logis banget. _["Apa kamu nggak pengen punya pacar langsing dan cantik?"] _Tanyanya.

Kyuubi cuman diam. _'Mau lo langsing atau kerempeng kayak bilah lidi, kek! Aku nggak peduli!' _Pikir Kyuubi.

_["Buat aku menjadi kurus dalam waktu __**satu minggu**__."] _Kata Naruto, masih dengan suara entengnya.

Mendengar hal itu, mata Kyuubi langsung melotot nyaris keluar.

_A –Apa? Satu minggu?_

_["Jika dalam waktu satu minggu kau tidak bisa membuatku kurus. Maka kita PUTUS."] _Kata Naruto tanpa beban banget.

WHAT THE HECK?

Kyuubi nyaris pingsan di tempat begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto. _'Sa –satu minggu? Mana mungkin!' _Batinnya menjerit, Kyuubi benar-benar pengen mewek sekarang.

_["Bagaiman? Apa kau sanggup?"] _Tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi terdiam, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Membuat Naruto kurus dalam waktu satu minggu? Biar dipikir seribu kalipun… _That IMPOSIBLE! _

_["Sanggup tidak?] _Desak Naruto. _["Kalau kau tidak sanggup, kita PUTUS sekarang."] _Kata Naruto, benar-benar tidak berperasaan.

"… lan" Lirih Kyuubi.

_["Hem, apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"] _

"Satu bulan. Beri aku waktu satu bulan untuk membuatmu kurus." Jelas Kyuubi.

_["…"] _Naruto terdiam, dia berfikir. _["Kelamaan!"] _Jawabnya.

"Cantik itu perlu proses, bodoh! Tidak bisa langsung instan!" Sungut Kyuubi kesal.

_["Cih, baiklah kalau begitu. Satu bulan." Jawab Naruto. "Oh iya..., kita jadi jalankan? Jemput aku. Aku tunggu."] _Kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat ceria.

"Hn." Jawab Kyuubi malas.

_Sambungan telponpun terputus._

Kyuubi terdiam.

'_**CRACK!' **_

Kyuubi membanting handphone di tangannya ke dinding dan membuat handphone itu hancur berkeping-keping. "Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia… Berani-beraninya dia mengancamku seperti itu." Desis Kyuubi.

_**["Karena kau adalah pacarku. Apa kamu nggak pengen punya pacar langsing dan cantik?"]**_

Kyuubi tersenyum sinis begitu mengingat perkataan Naruto. "Karena aku adalah pacarnya, dia bilang." Gumamnya. "Dia pikir aku bodoh, hingga tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya." Mata merah Kyuubi melirik surat kabar yang ada di meja. Perlahan Kyuubi berjalan dan mengambil surat kabar itu.

**.**

**DICARI!**

Seorang cewek untuk menjadi kekasih _'Uchiha Sasuke' _(Direktur muda _Sharingan Corp_)  
**Persyaratan :  
**Berumur 20-24 tahun, cantik, langsing, sexy, montok, bahenol, virgin, berdedikasi dan berintelejensi tinggi, sabar, rajin menabung, cepat tanggap, pandai memasak dan menjahit, serta lihai membereskan rumah.  
Kamu akan direkrut untuk menjadi kekasih cowok kaya, paling ganteng dan keren sejagad raja.

Berminat? Hubungi 08XXXXXXXXX

.

Senyum licik mengembang di wajah tampan Kyuubi. "Menarik." Gumamnya sambil melihat iklan pencarian pacar itu. '_Ini semakin menarik…' _Batinnya mulai edan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berada di sini, Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu bosan kepada cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya. "_Hoaamm~_... aku mengantuk." Gumamnya sambil menguap.

Sasuke, orang yang duduk di sebelah Suigetsu cuman diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan atau keluhan cowok bergigi runcing itu. Mata onix-nya yang tajam memandang keluar, memperhatikan kerumunan orang di balik kaca mobilnya yang tertutup. Kerumunan para wartawan yang berdiri di sebuah apartement besar, apartement Kyuubi. Apartement itu dikelilingi oleh para _Bodyguard-bodyguard _berbadan besar untuk melindungi kediaman penyanyi terkenal itu dari para wartawan dan paparazzi yang nekat.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan penyanyi itu, memangnya apa yang akan kau katakan kepadanya?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi, matanya terlihat sayu karena tingkat kengantukan yang menguasainya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke nggak minat.

Suigetsu memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Sudahlah, aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Katanya sambil menutup mata, bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke cuman diam, dia melamun. Jujur, Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti kalau dia benar-benar bertemu dengan Kyuubi, dia harus memulainya dari mana? Apakah harus memukulnya terlebih dahulu? Karena Kyuubi telah lancang mencium bibir cewek yang dicintainya di depan semua orang, masuk TV pula.

_Shit!_

Emosi Sasuke membuncak begitu ingat adegan kissing KyuuNaru yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri di dalam TV. Bibir merah Naruto disentuh oleh bibir lain selain dirinya, Naruto telah dicium oleh cowok lain selain dirinya. _MY GOD! _Sasuke benar-benar ingin merontokkan semua gigi Kyuubi sekarang. Sasuke tidak yakin, apakah dia akan sanggup mengontrol emosinya jika dia berhadapan dengan Kyuubi _face to face. _Dia pasti ingin langsung meninju bibir Kyuubi sampai pecah-pecah.

Tiba-tiba para wartawan yang berdiri di depan apartement Kyuubi menjadi ribut. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi melalui kaca jendela mobilnya yang masih tertutup.

Garasi mobil apartement Kyuubi terbuka, para _bodyguard-_pun memperketat pengawalannya. Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna merah keluar dari garasi mobil tersebut. Para wartawan langsung berusaha mendekati mobil sport itu, tapi langsung dihalangi oleh para _bodyguard. _Para _bodyguard-_pun berusaha membuka jalan agar mobil sport itu bisa keluar dari kerumunan para wartawan.

"Kyuubi-kun, bisa luangkan waktu Anda sebentar untuk diwawancarai oleh kami?"

"Kyuubi-kun, bisakah Anda memberikan penjelasan tentang hubungan Anda dengan _Namikaze Naruto_?"

"Kyuubi-kun!"

"KYUUBI-KUN!"

Teriak para wartawan yang berusaha mendekati mobil sport merah itu.

Kyuubi, sang pengemudi mobil sport berwarna merah itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan para wartawan yang mengerubungi mobilnya. Dia berusaha menjalankan mobilnya untuk keluar dari kerumunan wartawan-wartawan itu. Dengan bantuan para _bodyguard _akhirnya Kyuubi berhasil mengemudikan mobilnya keluar.

Kyuubi langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan laju begitu tidak ada lagi wartawan yang menghalangi jalannya. Para wartawan langsung berlarian ke dalam mobil masing-masing untuk mengejar sang bintang. Sasuke-pun langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengejar mobil sport Kyuubi. Suigetsu yang lagi asyik-asyiknya tidur langsung terjungkal karena mobil yang ngebut secara tiba-tiba.

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran mobil seperti film laga action Hollywood.

Kyuubi memacu mobilnya dengan cepat dan lihai. Tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama baginya untuk lolos dari kejaran para wartawan maupun paparazzi yang membututinya. Kyuubi melirik ke belakang mobilnya melalaui kaca spion, hanya tertinggal satu mobil yang mengejarnya. Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam. _'Hebat juga dia.' _Pikir Kyuubi. _'Kita lihat, sampai mana kemampuannya.' _Kyuubi memacu mobilnya lebih kencang, meninggalkan mobil hitam itu jauh dibelakang, tapi dengan cepat mobil sport hitam itu menyusulnya, bahkan sekarang berada sejajar dengan mobil Kyuubi.

Mobil merah dan hitam saling membalap satu sama lain.

'_Siapa dia? Dia bukanlah wartawan.' _Pikir Kyuubi di tengah aksi balap membalapannya.

"AAAAAA…, SASUKE! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA, AKU TAKUTT…!" Suigetsu berteriak-teriak histeris dengan labaynya di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Diamlah, bodoh! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Desis Sasuke kepada Suigetsu yang sejak tadi teriak-teriak gaje dengan volume suara yang menyakitkan di telinga Sasuke.

Suigetsu tiba-tiba terdiam, dia menutup mulut dan hidungnya. "Hoek… aku mau muntah…" Lirihnya.

"A-apa? Bodoh, jangan muntah di sini!" Teriak Sasuke tak terima, ingin rasanya dia menendang Suigetsu keluar dari mobilnya sekarang, tapi jika dia melakukan hal itu maka dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan kehilangan jejak Kyuubi. "Teguk muntahanmu itu. Awas saja jika kau sampai mengeluarkannya, akan ku bunuh kau!" Ancam Sasuke sadis.

Suigetsu tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia semakin erat mendekap mulutnya, dia nampak sangat tersiksa.

Secara tiba-tiba mobil merah yang ada di depan Sasuke melaju dengan cepat dan berputar 180 derajat hingga memblokir jalan Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung menginjak rem untuk menghindari terjadinya tabrakan.

'_**CKIIIIIIIIITTTT…..'**_

Terdengar gesekan antara ban dan aspal yang sangat memilukan. Mobil Sasuke berhasil berhenti.

Sasuke memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya, jalanan tol saat ini sedang sepi, hanya terdapat mobil merah dan hitam. _'Dia… sengaja melakukannya.' _Pikir Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mobil merah di depannya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 10 cm dari mobilnya.

Secara perlahan, kap atas mobil merah Kyuubi terbuka, menampilkan seorang cowok ganteng berambut pirang kemerahan yang memakai kacamata hitam kecoklatan, ekpresinya terlihat _cool_ dan memancarkan aura _arrogant_ yang sangat kuat.

'_Dia menantangku, eh?' _Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak terima ada orang yang berpose sok _cool_ di depannya.

Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke bersiap membuka kap mobilnya. _'Tu–Tunggu!' _Teringat sesuatu, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka kap mobilnya. _'Kacamata. Aku harus memakai kacamata dulu!' _Pikir Sasuke, dia pun langsung mencari kacamatanya di dalam mobil. _'Aku tidak boleh kalah keren dari si Brengsek itu.' _Sasuke memasang kacamata hitam kebiruannya, kemudian bercermin untuk menata rambut _style chiken butt-_nya. Sudah siap, diapun secara perlahan membuka kap mobil hitamnya. Sasuke berusaha untuk terlihat se-_cool _mungkin. _'Aku lebih keren darimu!' _Sasuke membatin.

Dua mobil mewah yang keren.

Dan dua cowok ganteng yang keren.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua pasti akan tercengang karena saking terpesonannya. Sayang, saat ini jalanan sedang sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi saling pandang di balik kacamata mereka. Ekpresi mereka berdua datar dan terkesan belagu (Sok keren).

Kyuubi memperhatikan cowok di depannya, otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat siapa cowok itu. _'Dia… Itachi?' _Pikir Kyuubi dalam hati. _'Bukan, dia bukan si keriput itu. Tapi mereka sangat mirip, atau mungkin…' _Seringai terukir di wajah ganteng Kyuubi. _'Tak ku sangka, dia datang secepat ini.' _Pikirnya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam begitu melihat seringai terukir di bibir Kyuubi, ingin rasanya dia merobek-robek bibir Kyuubi begitu mengingat adegan ciuman KyuuNaru.

"_HOOOEEEEEKKK…' _Seakan tak tahu tempat dan waktu. Suigetsu baru saja mengeluarkan semua muntahannya di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu horror.

Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala putih keunguan Suigetsu lalu memakinya habis-habisan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa bertingkah konyol sekarang. Saat ini, dia sedang berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. _'Sialan! Suigetsu sialan! Kau merusak citra cool-ku.' _Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"_HOOOEEEEKK… HOOWWEEEEKK…" _Muntah Suigetsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke juga merasa mual begitu melihat orang muntah-muntah di dekatnya, belum lagi baunya yang tercium sangat menjijikan. _"Hoek.." _Tanpa disadari Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Cepat-cepat dia menutup mulut dan keluar dari mobil hitam miliknya – Rusak sudah _image_ _cool_-nya. _"Hoeek.." _Dia juga jadi pengen muntah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara baritone yang merdu di samping Sasuke. Refleks Sasuke menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Kyuubi berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan muntahannya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyuubi dengan kondisi senista ini. _'Akan ku bunuh kau, Suigetsu!' _Batin Sasuke murka.

Bagaimana cara Sasuke menghadapi Kyuubi jika saat ini dia sedang ingin muntah? Bernafaspun rasanya sangat sulit. Suigetsu, kau benar-benar teman yang menyusahkan.

* * *

**Bersambung...****  
**

* * *

Fic ini nggak ada perubahan dari chapter 1-5 (masih sama seperti sebelumnya). Akan tetapi, kemungkinan besar di chapter 6 bakalan aku ubah -yang sekarang lagi tahap pembuatan.

Aku ucapkan Terima kasih sudah membaca (^-^)v


	6. Chapter 6

"Kenapa bukan Itachi saja?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan sorot mata tajam nan menuntut. Ia menatap lekat-lekat satu persatu orang yang berada di sekitarnya, keluarganya -terlebih pada Itachi (kakaknya) yang sedang senyam-senyum gaje kekikikan di pojok ruangan sana, sungguh aneh nan mencurigakan orang itu -OOC parah- pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. "Dia lebih tua dariku, aku tidak ingin melangkahinya." Ujar Sasuke mantab dan penuh kebijaksanaan.

Uchiha Fugaku beserta istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto -orang tua Sasuke- terdiam, mereka berdua saling pandang. Kemudian, Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga yang harus memimpin keluarga kecil nan harmonis ini berdehem beberapa kali -melancarkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa tercekat- Keringat dingin pun terasa membasahi tubuhnya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup mengungkapkan kenyataan yang merupakan aib bagi keluarga Uchiha, tapi masalah ini memang harus segera diselesaikan, biar _clear_ dan tuntas semuanya. "Itachi tidak bisa..." Jawab Fugaku dengan mimik wajah kelewat serius plus tambahan bumbu horror yang mendramatisir suasana. "Kau tahu sendirikan orientasi seksual kakakmu itu seperti apa, dia itu menyimpang." Satu helaan nafas berat meluncur mulus dari bibir Fugaku. Ia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya -merasa sakit kepala.

_Pedih rasanya mengakui hal ini, _

_Pedih!_

Fugaku membatin, miris, meratapi nasib nistanya yang entah karena mendapat azab apa sehingga menerima cobaan seperti ini.

"Kakakmu itu homo, HOMO!" Teriak Fugaku tiba-tiba -emosi, membongkar rahasia tabu yang tak ingin diberitahukannya oleh kalayak umum di seluruh dunia ini. Posisinya sekarang berubah, dari duduk menjadi berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak sulungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "HOMO! HOMO!" Seperti orang kesurupan, Fugaku meneriaki hal yang sama kepada Itachi, sifat cool atau stoic khas Uchiha yang selalu dijaganya dengan apik runtuh tak berbekas secuil-pun. "HOMO!"

Itachi, sang target utama kemurkaan Fugaku bersikap tak peduli -cuek- acuh tak acuh dengan segala omelan sang ayah. Baginya semua perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Fugaku adalah angin lalu yang tak pantas untuk digubris. Dengan lekas Itachi mengambil headshet dan memasangnya di kedua lubang telingnya lalu menyetel salah satu lagu dari ratusan list lagu yang ada di hape-nya dan memainkannya dengan volume tertinggi untuk mencegah suara sang ayah masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Sungguh, anak yang kelewat durhaka orang ini!

"Lihat! Lihat! Apa yang dilakukannya!" Fugaku makin panas melihat kelakuan Itachi yang menyumpal telinganya dengan lagu tak penting yang musiknya terdengar mengeluar dari telinga Itachi. "Anak ini semakin kelewatan!" Geram Fugaku -tambah mendidih. Tiba-tiba, ia memegang dadanya yang berdenyut-denyut -sesak nan sakit- tak karuan rasa. "A-aduh..." Keluhnya kesakitan, gejala serangan jantungnya kumat. "Ja-jantungku..." Gumamnya, sambil terduduk kembali di sofa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sabar Pa, sabar... Istighfar." Mikoto langsung berantisipasi akan perubahan kondisi suami yang penyakitnya kambuh. Ia mengelus-elus lembut pundak sang suami, lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Fugaku.

Manik indah sang ibu beralih menatap lembut si anak bungsu. "Sasuke, dengarkan kami, ayahmu benar. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Bujuk Mikoto, kembali masuk ke inti pokok pembicaraan, ia berusaha meluluh lantahkan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke.

Wajah flat nan cool Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah. "Ceh!" Ia berdecak kecil sambil membuang muka ke samping. "Kalian pikir ini zaman-nya Siti Nurbaya apa?" Ujar Sasuke -error- tiba-tiba teringat akan pilem/novel jadul yang mengisahkan perjodohan yang dipaksakan. "Aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan Datuk Maringgi." Tambahnya -ngawur- semakin gila dan nggak waras.

Satu peluh sebesar biji jagung berteger di kepala Mikoto -sweatdrop- mendengar perkataan ngaco dan nggak rasional milik Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. "Naruto itu gadis yang manis." Ucap Mikoto -mencueki perkataan Sasuke yang mengungkit-ungkit nama Datuk Maringgi- Ia ingin meyakinkah si anak bungsu akan rencana perjodohan Sasuke dengan putri keluarga sahabatnya (Namikaze Naruto). "Ibu mengerti... mungkin ini sulit bagimu, karena kamu belum mengenal ataupun melihat Naruto-chan. Tapi ibu yakin, kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi, saling melengkapi." Imbuh Mikoto, memberikan bumbu-bumbu bujukan yang sekiranya bisa membuat Sasuke patuh dan mau menerima perjodohan ini. "Kalian berdua akan menutupi kekurangan masing-masing hingga menjadi pasangan yang sempurna." Tambah Mikoto.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Sasuke jadi ingin tertawa. Apa ibunya bilang tadi? Saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing? _Che, seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke punya kekurangan saja!_ Semua orang di suluruh jagad raya ini juga tahu, kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah makhluk TERSEMPURNA di dunia ini, ia GANTENG, ia PINTAR a.k.a JENIUS, ia punya body yang HOT - SEKSI, pokoknya Sasuke itu MAHA AWESOME! Sasuke itu adalah manusia yang tak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun atau apapun.

Apa kurangnya Sasuke?

Dengan bangga inner Sasuke akan menjawab : NGGAK ADA! Jadi -intinya- Sasuke tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk menutupi kekurangannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke..." Mikoto masih berusaha membujuk dengan sorot mata blink-blink memelas yang terkenal ampuh dalam menghadapi anak-anaknya. "Lagiankan kalian tidak akan langsung menikah, pelan-pelan saja, kalau sudah siap, baru kalian berdua menikah." Tambah Mikoto.

Sasuke mendesah, harus diakui, Sasuke memang paling lemah kalau berurusan dengan Mikoto, apalagi jika melihat ekspresi ibunya yang memelas seperti ini -tak tega melihatnya. Ibunya ini memang orang yang paling disayanginya. Tapi, masalah perjodohan atau pun pernikahan bukanlah masalah main-main yang bisa dilihat dengan sebelah mata, atau pun dipikirkan dengan separuh otak(?). Bisa dibilang ini adalah masalah seumur hidup! Memang tidak terlihat dari sikap Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin pada setiap wanita (seolah-olah tak memikirkan tentang pasangan hidup) tapi Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki pemilih, ia sangat spesifik dan teliti dalam memilih pasangan hidupnya kelak, ia tidak ingin salah pilih, dan berakhir dengan kegagalan! Istri masa depannya haruslah cantik dengan body yang bohai menggiurkan dan menggugah birahi keimanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, harus memiliki otak cerdas, dengan sikap yang cermat dan teliti, jenius dalam segala hal. Pokoknya idealnya seperti Marry-sue (Sebuah penjabaran karakter wanita yang super duper sempurna, super dalam segalanya, pusat perhatian dunia, klise, dan terkesan nggak realistik bagi perempuan nyata -karena nggak punya kekurangan dan TERLALU sempurna).

"Apa Naruto itu seperti _Marry-sue?"_ Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Mikoto tercengang mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang terlontar dari si anak bungsunya, begitu pula dengan Fugaku, mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. "A-apa?" Mikoto bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat, mulutnya mangap-mangap kehabisan kata-kata. _"Ma-Marry Sue?"_ Tanyanya dengan gaya yang sedikit linglung dan nggak fokus, ia bukannya tidak mengerti seperti apa tipe wanita _Marry-sue _itu yang diungkit-ungkit Sasuke tadi, hanya saja Mikoto tak sanggup mengungkapkan fakta sesungguhnya yang terbalik 180 derajat, terpaksa ia harus berbohong. "Te-tentu saja, Sasuke!" Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum lebar yang kontran dipaksakan. "Haha... Naruto itu te-tentu saja seperti Marry-sue, hehe..." Mikoto menggaruk pipinya dengan pandangan mata yang tak sanggup bertemu dengan manik kelam Sasuke yang seolah-olah bisa membongkar semua kenyataan. "Ma-Marry-sue..." Gumam Mikoto -nggak jelas.

Alis Sasuke menaut dengan sorot mata elang khasnya. Ia akan membuka suara untuk menuntut penjelasan, tapi suaranya terhalang ketika mendengar suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba tertawa keras dan ngakak. "HAHAHA...!" Tawa Itachi menggelegar, begitu lepas dan tak mencerminkan sikap kalem nan cool Itachi biasanya -ketawa sambil memegangi perutnya- Nampaknya sejak tadi ia sudah mematikan lagu yang didengarnya dan diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Mikoto dan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mencomo'oh, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah badut ancol yang nyasar kekediaman Uchiha. "Yah... Yah.., seorang _Garry-stu_ sepertimu mungkin memang pantasnya bersanding dengan _Marry-sue."_ Itachi manggut-manggut sendiri sambil memegang dagunya -berpose sok detektif dengan mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "Yah.., aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan title : _The Best Couple in this Universe!_ Hahaha..." Itachi kembali tertawa, nampak sangat berbahagia dengan pertunangan adik semata wayangnya. "Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian bergandengan tangan dan berjalan beriringan, seperti angka sepuluh, HAHAHA. Sepuluh!" Itachi yang notebenenya pernah melihat kondisi fisik Naruto yang sesungguhnya -walaupun cuma sekali- tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda adiknya. Ia sangat yakin, Sasuke akan sangat syok hingga kehilangan arwah begitu melihat wujud Naruto nanti. "Sepuluh!" Ujar Itachi, sambil membentuk angka 10 dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ibaratnya, angka satu itu adalah Sasuke yang tinggi dan langsing, sedangkan angka nol itu adalah Naruto yang bulat alias gemuk.

"Hah, sepuluh?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia yakin ada yang tak beres di sini. Mungkinkah perempuan yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto yang akan menjadi istri masa depannya nanti memilik wajah jelek atau dibawah standart rata-rata? _Tidak-tidak! Itu nggak mungkin!_ Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala pikiran negatifnya. Ia harus berpikiran positif! _Positive thinking!_ Bagaimana pun juga, dicerita mana pun, yang namanya tunangan pilihan orang tua itu pasti adalah jenis perempuan yang _perfectionis!_ Lagian mana mungkin ayah ibunya tega memasangkan Sasuke dengan perempuan biasa-biasa saja, pasti perempuan yang ditunangan dengannya adalah perempuan yang luar biasa!

"Ehem! Ehem!" Fugaku yang sejak tadi berdiam diri, kini kembali membuka suara dengan berpura-pura berdehem sebanyak dua kali. Perhatian tiga orang bermarga Uchiha (Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke) kontan teralihkan kepadanya. Mata hitam Fugaku menatap dengan penuh fokus dan keseriusan kepada Sasuke. Fugaku telah mengeluarkan aura 'sang pemimpin' yang tak bisa terbantahkan. _Apa boleh buat kalau begini, aku harus mengeluarkan kartu trump As terakhirku._ Batin Fugaku, berniat untuk melancarkan aksi terakhirnya yang diyakini mampu membungkam segala keegoisan atau pun kesombongan yang dimiliki Sasuke. "Jika kau tetap menolak untuk menikah dengan Naruto, maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencoretmu dari daftar ahli warisku!" Ungkap Fugaku dengan mantabnya, penuh keseriusan dan ketegasan yang sangat nampak dari raut wajahnya.

**JEDDDEEEER!**

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sasuke serasa mendengar _background_ musik petir yang menyambar-nyambar dibelakangnya, bahkan setrumannya pun terasa menyengat-nyengat sekujur tubuhnya, ia mematung, Sasuke merasa jadi arang ditempat. "A-apa?" Sasuke mangap-mangap, tak percaya ayahnya bisa mengatakan hal sekejam ini. "Ta-tapi, Ayah..." Sasuke berusaha untuk mengklarifikasia semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa setega itu mencoret nama Sasuke dari ahli waris keluarga Uchiha. Ba-bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkinkah Sasuke menjadi gembel? Masa Sasuke si pangeran kaya harus jatuh miskin, menjadi pangeran miskin yang terbuang dan terasingkan! Aiiissh... Sasuke mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya, stress mendadak hingga merasa mau gundul!

Tunggu!

Sasuke jadi teringat sesuatu yang cukup penting.

Kalau memang benar Sasuke akan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris Fugaku, maka otomatis yang akan mewarisi segala kekayaan melimpah ruah dari keluarga Uchiha tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi Uchiha, hanya Itachi seorang -kakaknya! _OH NO!_ Batin Sasuke menjerit -frustasi, merasa dunia ini sama sekali tidak adil! Ia tidak rela! _Nampaknya Fugaku memang sudah gila!_ Sasuke membatin, menghina ayahnya sendiri. "Ini tidak adil!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggebrak meja di depannya -keras. Ia tidak tahan dengan keputusan egois ayahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencoret namaku dari ahli warismu hanya karena menolak acara perjodohan yang konyol ini! Tapi tidak dengan Baka-Aniki yang homo itu!" Tunjuk Sasuke geram dengan wajah sangar kepada Itachi -nggak sopan. "Harusnya ancaman seperti itu ditujukan kepadanya!" Protes Sasuke -keras.

Fugaku terdiam,

Mikoto bungkam,

Dan Itachi masih dengan ekspresinya yang sama, tersenyum dengan makna yang tak berarti -atau sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ehem!" Kembali, Fugaku melancarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Ia mengambil gelas air putih yang ada di atas meja, meminum air putih itu sampai habis. Lalu melonggarkan dasi yang ada di kerah bajunya. Terus terang, sekarang Fugaku merasa sangat terpojok akan timbal balik Sasuke. Jika dipikirkan dengan otak yang tenang, maka perkataan anak bungsunya tadi memang ada benarnya juga. Masa Fugaku bisa dengan mudah mendempak Sasuke hanya karena tidak mau menerima acara perjodohan, tetapi Fugaku dapat dengan mudah mengampuni Itachi yang sudah benar-benar menyimpang dari kodrat manusia -yaitu menjadi homoseksual. Ha-ah... Semakin dipikirkan, rasanya masalah yang sebenarnya cukup sepele ini menjadi memusingkan saja. "Aku tidak mau tahu!" Bentak Fugaku tiba-tiba, ia terlalu malas untuk berpikir. Saat ini Fugaku sudah menetapkan kalau dia hanya akan bersikap egois untuk saat ini, dengan kata lain apapun yang diinginkannya harus tercapai detik ini juga, tidak peduli benar atau pun salah tindakannya itu -tidak peduli adil ataupun tidak. "Katakan padaku apa kau masih menolak untuk menikah dengan Naruto?" Fugaku berdiri tegap, memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkilat-kilat tajam. "Kalau menolak-" Fugaku dengan sigap menunjuk pintu keluar yang berada di sebelah kanannya. "-segera keluar dari rumah ini!" Perintah Fugaku sadis, mengusir anak bungsunya semena-mena dan tidak berperasaan.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak -syok tingkat tinggi. "A-apa?" Ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Semua fasilitasmu akan aku ambil! Dan jangan harap aku akan memberikanmu uang sepersen pun padamu!" Ungkap Fugaku semakin semena-mena dan kejam, sungguh sikap yang tak wajar bagi seorang ayah.

Mulut Sasuke mangap-mangap. "A-ayah, kau tidak seriuskan?" Tanyanya ragu.

"AKU SERIUS!" Jawab Fugaku berteriak nyaring sambil berkacak pinggang -angkuh.

Sasuke tercekat dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Hu-huwaaa..." Tiba-tiba Mikoto menangis sesenggukan dengan lebay-nya atau bisa dibilang over akting -karena sebenarnya memang cuman akting. "Sasuke... Ibu mohon, penuhi permintaan ayahmu untuk menerima acara perjodohan ini..." Ujar Mikoto, kini ia sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke -berlinangan air mata buaya. Ia memegang tangan anaknya sambil menarik-narik lemah tubuh Sasuke -sikap khas membujuk. "Ya? Ya?" Bujuk Mikoto, meminta Sasuke meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

Sasuke nampak berpikir, ia menunduk -menatap lantai serta sepatu yang dipakainya. Waduuh... Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke? Apa dia memang harus menuruti perkataan ayah-ibunya? Tapi, jika Sasuke menuruti atau patuh, bukankah itu sama saja artinya dengan Sasuke-lah yang kalah? Aiiisshh... Disaat genting, dimana mobil dan uang tabungannya terancam, Sasuke jadi benar-benar bingung dan galau tingkat internasional. _Yasudahlah, jalani saja apa yang ada,_ pikir Sasuke pasrah. "Ok." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik berlalu akan aksi diam-diaman yang menegangkan (Bagi Sasuke seorang). "Ok, aku terima perjodohan ini, puas?" Tambah Sasuke, memperjelas Ucapannya.

Seketika, raut muka Fugaku yang sangar maupun akting sedih Mikoto yang alay berubah menjadi ekpresi kebahagian yang berseri-seri. "YES!" Tanpa sadar mereka berdua pun beryes-yes ria sambil meloncat kegirangan, kemudian berpelukan ala teletubies versi berdua layaknya Dypsi dan Lala. Sungguh aneh atau bisa dibilang super OOC, hingga membuat cerita ini menjadi super 'apa?' banget.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah 'ajaib' orang tuanya merasa mual dan sakit mata mendadak. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ayahnya yang pembawaannya tegas dan meyakinkan itu, atau pun ibunya yang lembut dan anggun bisa berprilaku konyol layaknya bocah-bocah ABG labil yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Sasuke memutar bola mata hitamnya, ber-SWT ria. Sedangkan Itachi yang sejak tadi diam -hanya melihat- drama aneh yang dimainkan oleh keluarganya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil. Terus terang, ia merasa 'sedikit' bahagia melihat tingkah konyol ayah ibunya itu, karena itu membuktikan keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keluarga 'kaku' yang seperti orang bilang kebanyakan.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sudah kembali kerasionalannya, segera menghentikan acara peluk-pelukannya, terutama Fugaku yang langsung merasa salah tingkah dan lekas merapikan baju jas hitam bermereknya yang agak terungkap karena terlalu bersemangat memeluk sang istri tercinta. "Kau," Fugaku kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada anak bungsunya. "Kau harus menepati janjimu, Sasuke." Katanya, mengingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak melanggar janji, atau pun membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau pembicaraan hari ini hanyalah sebuah omong kosong atau pun bualan belaka.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendesah singkat. "Hn." Jawabnya, yang dapat diartikan oleh Fugaku sebagai jawaban 'Iya'.

Fugaku tersenyum kebapak'an, sambil mengelus dagu alias jenggotnya yang masih licin karena habis dilarap. "Bagus... Bagus..." Gumamnya seorang diri.

_'Tok, Tok, Tok.'_

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu yang membuat perhatian keempat orang bermarga Uchiha teralihkan. Mereka menatap seorang pelayan pria berjas hitam masuk dan menunduk -memberi hormat- kepada keluarga Uchiha. "Maaf mengganggu Tuan." Ucap si pelayan itu masih dengan posisi menunduk hormat. " Tuan dan Nona Namikaze telah datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Informasinya kepada majikan.

"Oh, oh, oh, mereka telah datang rupanya." Fugaku nampak girang menerima kabar kedatangan keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan teman atau sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi besan. "Suruh mereka masuk ke sini." Perintahnya kepada pelayan berjas hitam tadi.

"Baik, Tuan." Kata si pelayan sambil berlalu pergi untuk melaksanakan perintahnya Fugaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah si pelayan pergi.

"Hahaha..." Tiba-tiba tanpa sebab dan alasan yang pasti Fugaku tertawa seorang diri, mata hitam turun temurun khas Uchiha miliknya menatap sang putra bungsu. "Sasuke, kau akan segera bertemu dengan mertuamu." Katanya dengan nada suara tenang tapi sangat kentara ada nada bahagianya di sana. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak sang anak dengan penuh bangga. "Bersikaplah yang sopan, Nak." Nasehatnya kepada Sasuke.

Mikoto juga tiba-tiba ikutan lengket sama Sasuke. "Aduuuh... Anak ibu akan segera bertemu dengan calon istrinya." Ujarnya bermaksud menggoda anak bungsu. "Ciye... Ciye..." Tambahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke mendengus, entah mengapa hari ini terasa sangat panjang dan berat baginya. Kelakuan orang tuanya hari ini benar-benar terkesan 'angin' berubah-ubah dalam kepersekian detiknya, sangat aneh dan terlalu _out of character. _Sasuke benar-benar tak tahan menghadapi ini semua, nampaknya Tuhan terlalu berat memberikan cobaan.

"Mikoto-chan!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil ibunya Sasuke.

Mikoto menoleh. "Kushi-chan!" Balas Mikoto riang. Lalu, dua orang yang tadi saling menyerukan nama masing-masing lawan berlari -saling menghampiri- berpelukan dengan erat, dan tidak lupa cipika-cipiki khas ibu-ibu kanjeng arisan yang sering terjadi di rumah _author._ "Aduh... Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kata wanita berambut merah yang tadi dipanggil sebagai 'Kushi-chan' oleh Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah Kushina, lebih tepatnya rambut merah Kushina yang terurai panjang hingga panjangnya melewati bokong, sungguh kelewat panjang bagi Mikoto hingga terbesit dipikirannya bagaimana ribetnya kalau Kushina tiba-tiba kebelet dan mau buang air kecil ataupun buang air besar di dalam wc, apakah dia harus mengepang rambutnya terlebih dahulu? Mengikatnya? Atau mungkin mengapitnya? Sehingga mengharuskan Kushina membawa ikat rambut kemana-mana selama 24 jam tanpa absen di kantong. Ck ck ck, sungguh terlalu ribet dan menyusahkan, apalagi jika kita sedang diare/mencret sehingga harus bolak-balik ke dalam wc, Mikoto jadi ngeri membayangkannya.

"Minato!" Fugaku juga tidak kalah heboh. Ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju seseorang yang berada di belakang Kushina. "Minato!" Ternyata tak cukup sekali bagi Fugaku untuk menyerukan nama kawan lamanya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang dipanggil 'Minato' oleh Fugaku tersenyum ramah. "Fugaku." Balasnya. Lalu mereka berdua berjabat tangan khas bapak-bapak pejabat. "Bagaimana kabarmu, sehat sajakan?" Tanya Minato ramah tamah yang ditanggapi anggukan mantab dari Fugaku.

Sasuke yang menyaksikkan adegan yang tersaji di depannya hanya berdiam diri. Kini mata onix-nya memandang dengan penuh fokus kepada dua orang asing yang berada di hadapannya, seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dan seorang lagi wanita berambut merah panjang. _Jadi... Mereka calon mertuaku?_ Sasuke mulai membatin, kini ia sadar kalau calon mertuanya sangatlah tampan dan cantik.

Pertama, Sasuke mulai mengamati setiap inci dari fisik Kushina -calon ibu mertuanya- Wanita berambut merah _over_ panjang itu wajahnya sangatlah cantik. Bola matanya berwarna violet kehijau-hijauan, terlihat anggun dan sangat memukau. Hidung mancung, serta bibir seksi yang menggoda. Kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat sangat mulus sekali. Body-nya bohai dengan ukuran dada dan bokong yang besar, terpenting perutnya kecil dan nggak buncit -pokoknya MANTAB!

Kedua, Sasuke beralih memandang lelaki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama 'Minato'. Hmmm... Lelaki itu dibandingkan kata tampan jauh lebih pas kalau dia dibilang 'cantik'. Ya Minato itu tipe lelaki cantik. Oh ya, dan awet muda tentunya, karena menurut kisah Fugaku, ayahnya dan Minato memiliki umur yang sama, tapi lihat saja sekarang, perbedaan ayahnya dan Minato cukuplah kentara dan sangat besar : Fugaku sudah memiliki banyak kerutan-kerutan tanda tua di wajahnya, bahkan hubanpun sudah tumbuh di rambut hitam Fugaku, umur memang tidak bisa dilawan. Akan tetapi, pengaruh usia nampaknya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Minato, pria berambut pirang agak panjang itu masih terlihat begitu muda, saking mudanya Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau Itachi -kakaknya- dan Minato adalah seumuran. Ck, ck, ck, sungguh keawet mudaan yang bikin iri, Sasuke yakin, di dalam hati terdalam ayahnya : Fugaku pasti iri sama Minato. Ok, pikiran Sasuke sekarang mulai ngelantur nggak jelas, kini ia mulai kembali meneliti setiap inci kondisi fisik sang calon ayah mertua. Minato memiliki warna kulit sao matang khas orang-orang asia. Garis wajahnya tegas akan tetapi ada kesan baby face-nya. Lalu yang paling menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah bola mata Minato, warnanya biru cerah, mengingatkan Sasuke akan birunya samudra atau birunya langit cerah tak berawan. Yah, pokoknya Minato itu sangatlah 'sip'.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil oleh Sasuke :

Minato + Kushina = Naruto

Ayah cantik + Ibu cantik = Anaknya Pasti super cantik donk!

Yah, Naruto itu pasti cewek SUPER CANTIK!

Sasuke manggut-manggut, merasa puas dengan kesimpulan di dunia imajinasinya sendiri.

"Kau yang namanya Sasuke, ya?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan seseorang membuyarkan imajinasi Sasuke akan Naruto versi cantik. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Minato lah yang bertanya tadi. "Ah iya, om." Jawab Sasuke sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Ah... Jangan panggil aku 'om'." Kilah Minato, tak ingin dipanggil Om. "Kau-kan akan segera menjadi menantuku, langsung panggil aku 'Ayah' saja. Haha..." Kata Minato, sambil tertawa renyah, nampak raut kebahagian berseri-seri di wajahnya.

"Iya Nak, kau juga harus memanggilku 'ibu'." Kushina ikutan nimbrung. "Aaiiih... Dia tampan sekali." Ujar Kushina sambil mencubit pipi putih Sasuke dengan gemas, sampai-sampai pipi Sasuke memerah.

_Aish! Jika bukan calon mertua sudah aku tampar dia!_ Pikir Sasuke, merasa sakit karena pipi porselennya yang super mulus menjadi sakit.

"Mana Naruto-chan?" Mikoto tiba-tiba menanyakan keberadaan calon menantu yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Ah, ya, dia masih di luar. Biasa... nampaknya dia malu untuk bertemu dengan calon mertua dan suaminya, hohoho..." Jawab Kushina sambil tertawa aneh. Kini mata violet kehijau-hijauannya menatap pintu -tempat dia masuk tadi. "Sayang, ayo masuk kemari!" Seru Kushina, meminta sang anak untuk segera masuk dan bertemu sapa dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Seumur hidup, baru sekarang Sasuke merasakan rasa penasaran. Ia menatap penuh minat akan pintu masuk.

_DUK_

_DUK_

_DUK_

Alis Sasuke menaut, ia merasa sepertinya bumi bergetar. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada gelas yang ada di atas meja.

_Airnya bergetar,_

_Gempa bumi?_

Pikir Sasuke, sudah mulai berantisipasi untuk berlari ke tanah lapang ketika gempa buminya semakin dahsyat saja.

_DUK_

_DUK_

_DUK_

Benar saja getarannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan terkesan mendekat. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa gempa bumi itu berbunyi 'Duk, Duk'? Aneh sekali... Seperti langkah kaki saja, tapi bukankah langkah kaki itu biasanya berbunyi 'Tap, Tap, Tap'? Kalau 'Duk, Duk' biasanya itu bunyi langkah raksasa.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke melebar.

Kata-kata Itachi beberapa menit lalu kembali terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

_**"Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian bergandengan tangan dan berjalan beriringan, seperti angka sepuluh, HAHAHA. Sepuluh!"**_

"Se-sepuluh..." Gumam Sasuke dengan suara kecil yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

_A-astaga!_

_Ja-jangan-jangan..._

Sasuke mulai menduga-duga dengan keringat dingin yang mulai berceceran dari dahinya.

_Jeeeng jing jeeengg...!_

Akhirnya Perempuan yang dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang, sang bintang utama di dalam fic ini menampakkan wujudnya.

_Glek!_

Sasuke meneguk pahit air liurnya. _Background_ musik instrumental karya Beethoven symphony No 5 in C minor pun berkumandang khusus di telinga Sasuke, musik menegangkan itu semakin mendramatisir suasana. Seketika raut muka Sasuke yang 'keren abiz' berubah total menjadi horror dengan mata hitam yang membelalak sempurna -nyaris keluar, lubang hidung yang melebar hingga bulu-bulunya pun mengintip keluar, serta mulut yang menganga dengan rahang yang terjatuh dan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai _-diskripsi lebay._ Intinya Sasuke syok berat hingga merasa rohnya mengeluar dan masuk ke dalam kerak neraka. "Mu-mustahil..." Lirih Sasuke tak berdaya. Miris tiada akhir begitu melihat seperti apa wujud tunangannya yang sebenarnya.

Namikaze Naruto memiliki fisik yang besar, alias bulat, alias bundar, alias bengkak, kelewat bengkak, bukan hanya gendut atau gembrot biasa. Tapi GENDUT YANG BENGKAK! Kebayang nggak orang gembrot yang bengkak itu kayak gimana? Mata Sasuke mau juling melihatnya. _Terlalu..._ Kalau Roma Irama bilang.

Bukan hanya badan seberat 180 ton itu yang menjadi poin min kurang di dalam diri Naruto. Tapi juga wajahnya, dia nggak _beautiful! Ugly_ kalau orang inggris bilang! Wajah Naruto penuh bintik-bintik merah yang diyakini sebagai jerawat yang meradang, catat : MERADANG! Terlebih kulit hitam atau berwarna tan yang semakin mendukung kekurangan pada diri Naruto.

Ciyuus itu tunangannya Sasuke?

Miapa?

"A-aduh... Aku sakit kepala." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, berniat meniru sebuah iklan kartu prabayar di TV yang menceritakan : Jika tidak suka dengan si doi pura-pura sakit kepala aja dan langsung kabur. Alhasil, Sasuke pun dengan serta merta ingin melangkahkan kakinya alias kabur dari situasi nista ini.

"Eeits... Kau mau kemana?"

Niat Sasuke terhalang karena Mikoto keburu memeluk lengan kanannya hingga membuat Sasuke tak berkutik.

"A-aku sakit kepala, bu." Ujar Sasuke beralasan.

"Nanti ibu belikan obat. Terpenting, sekarang ayo sapa calon istrimu itu." Mikoto berkata sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke kehadapan Naruto.

_Gila!_

_Ini gila!_

_Sama sekali nggak waras!_

_Nampaknya otak ayah dan ibu sudah konslet!_

Sasuke membatin super miris. Ia merasa menjadi _Ann Darrow_ yang akan ditumbalkan kepada monyet raksasa di film yang berjudul _'King Kong'. _

_Sungguh terlalu..._ Bang Haji Roma Irama yang ingin jadi President lewat lagi.

Fugaku -sang ayah- tiba-tiba mendekati Sasuke. "Ingat Sasuke, ingat! Jika kau menolak perjodohan ini, kau akan aku coret dari daftar ahli warisku." Bisik Fugaku, sempat-sempatnya mengancam Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Sukses, bikin arwahnya Sasuke yang berwujud '_casper_ menangis' mengeluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Naru-chan, Sasuke anakku ganteng bukan?" Mikoto bersuara layaknya sales-sales yang memamerkan produk jualannya. "Dia ini masih _fresh,_ belum tersentuh oleh wanita mana pun!" Dengan ibu jempol yang mengartikan kata 'TOP' Mikoto kembali melanjutkan promosinya. Alis Mikoto pun terangkat-angkat dengan anehnya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi belum dapat dialog apapun dari _Author_ kini mulai beraksi. "Hehehe..." Ia tertawa, menampilkan deretan giginya yang ditutupi oleh kawat gigi berwarna hitam -sungguh warna yang tak lazim dan anti untuk dipilih, karena dapat disalah artikan sebagai karang gigi yang menghitam.

_Astagfirullah…_

Bulu kuduk Sasuke langsung merinding disko dengan hebohnya begitu melihat gigi Naruto yang dipenuhi aksesoris hitam-hitam layaknya orang nggak pernah sikat gigi selama sepuluh tahun (Padahal aslinya gigi Naruto putih kinclong).

_"Good... Good..."_ Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum aneh nan mesum. Di mata Sasuke Naruto itu persis seperti germo yang ingin membelinya dan merebut kepolosan atau kesucian Uchiha bungsu alias memperk*sa Sasuke dengan brutal. _NAJIS!_ Jerit Sasuke di dalam hati.

Lalu…

Entah kenapa, tanpa sebab atau alasan yang pasti, mungkin karena kehendak Tuhan atau sudah skenario yang dibuat oleh _Author_. Tiba-tiba kaki Naruto terasa licin dan tergelincir ketika melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan kemudian dengan tragisnya meluncuuur hendak menimpa Sasuke.

"UWOOOO...!" Teriak Naruto ditengah aksi meluncurnya layaknya _Superman_ yang baru belajar terbang.

"UWOOOO…!" Teriak Sasuke juga –nggak kalah heboh dari Naruto- karena merasa terancam (Hendak ditimpa gajah bengkak). Niat hati Sasuke ingin menghindar dengan gaya super keren kayak film-film Hollywood, tapi ternyata itu cuman niatan atau hayalan semata karena ternyata tubuh Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak, mematung di tempat saking syoknya.

Dan dengan gerakan _slow motion _seperti _bullet time-_nya Neo di _The Matrix._ Naruto mengambang di udara, sudut pandang _readers_ pun berpindah-pindah dari Naruto ke Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah horror dengan mulut yang menganga semakin lebar dalam kepersekian detiknya.

Dan akhirnya…

_**BRUK!**_

Bagai ketiban gajah purba a.k.a _Mammoth_ yang bernama _Manny_ di film animasi berjudul _Ice Age._ Sasuke langsung gepeng ditempat.

Sasuke tepar dengan mulut yang berbusa, baca : pingsan.

Sungguh pengalaman yang sangat nista dan tak pantas untuk diingat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Tutup buku sudah, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mau mengenangnya.

Tapi ternyata… Kejadian ini hanyalah sebuah 'awal' lembaran baru bagi Uchiha Sasuke akan kehidupan barunya yang diwarnai dengan kehadiran Naruto. Beruntutan kejadian nista yang mencerminkan kesialan pun tak luput dari hidupnya. Tetapi siapa sangka, Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai _Prince without heart_ pun akhirnya kepincut juga oleh pesona seorang Naruto.

Yah, Naruto memang punya sejuta pesona yang tak bisa dilawan meskipun kondisi fisiknya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Yah, seperti itulah Naruto yang akan diceritakan oleh _Author _cantik *narsis* di dalam fic yang berjudul _My FAT Girlfriend_ ini.

Masih mau lanjut baca?

Silahkan…

* * *

**Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My FAT Girlfriend © RedRabbit is Dead!**

**Pair : **Sasu(fem)Naru or Kyuu(fem)Naru. _Pilih yang mana?_

**Rated : **T dan jangan harap untuk naik ke M.

**Genre :** Romance dan Drama.

**WARNING!  
- **Di sini Naruto adalah CEWEK (FemNaru) bukan Naruko! _Don't like it? Then don't read it!_  
**- **Semua karakternya aneh dan mungkin terlalu over OOC! _Don't like it? Then don't read it!  
_**- **Typo bertebaran! _Don't like it? Then don't read it!  
_**- **Jalan ceritanya semakin amburadul dan nggak jelas, KACAU! Maklum Author minim ide._  
_**- **Oh ya, sekedar info, cerita yang diatas itu adalah _flashback_ awal mula pertemuan Sasu(fem)Naru.

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Lanjuuut…_

Kisah ini adalah sambungan chapter lima kemaren, dimana menceritakan dua tokoh super ganteng kita, yaitu Sasuke dan Kyuubi (Dua kesatrianya Naruto) yang pada akhirnya bertatapan muka.

Tapi sayang, nampaknya dewi fortuna yang diyakini sebagai dewi keberuntungan di mitologi Yunani kuno tidak mendukung dan berada jauh di sisi Sasuke. Terbukti dengan nasib sial Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menderita –tersiksa- karena menahan rasa mual yang meledak-ledak ingin dimuntahkan. _Sial! Ini gara-gara si Suigetsu! _Sasuke membatin sambil keluar dari mobilnya. "Hoeek…" Ia ingin muntah hingga kedua kakinya pun terasa lemas, bergetar-getar ingin minta dijongkokkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara baritone yang merdu di samping Sasuke. Refleks Sasuke menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Kyuubi berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan muntahannya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyuubi dalam kondisi senista ini. _'Akan ku bunuh kau, Suigetsu!' _Batin Sasuke murka, berniat setelah masalah urusannya dengan Kyuubi hari ini kelar, ia akan langsung melancarkan jurus _Katon : Goryuka no Jutsu_ (Serangan bola api naga yang sangat panas hingga mampu memanaskan atmosphir untuk menciptakan awan badai.) kepada Suigetsu, biar mampus tuh si gigi runcing hubanan! Biar gosong dan langsung mental ke neraka jahanam sana! Niat Sasuke sadis.

Kyuubi berdiri dengan poster cool-nya –kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana- dengan senyuman miring _so sexy_ khasnya yang membingkai wajah kelewat gantengnya. _Oh awesome…_ rambut pirang yang dicat kemerah-merahannya pun berkibar-kibar dengan kerennya karena terkena angin sepoy-sepoy. _Saat ini aku pasti terlihat sangat keren… _Batin Kyuubi pede mampus, sempat-sempatnya berpikiran narsis.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah –sok kegantengan- Kyuubi semakin mual saja. Perasaannya campur aduk seperti rujak yang diisi dengan buah kemarahan dan sambel kecemburuan. Sumpah, saat ini sebenarnya Sasuke mau langsung meng-SmackDown Kyuubi dengan jurus combo : _Rock bottom_ yang sering dipakai sebagai jurus pemungkas oleh _The Rock _(Pemain SmackDown sekaligus aktor barat). Cih, tapi sayang, saat ini ia tidak bisa bergulat karena untuk berdiri saja Sasuke sudah kewalahan dan mesti ditopang oleh badan mobilnya –bersandar.

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat." Kyuubi kembali berkata, ia melepaskan kaca mata hitam kecoklatannya yang sejak tadi berteger dengan macho-nya di wajah Kyuubi. "Perlu bantuan?" Tawarnya, sok baik n perhatian banget.

Mendengar tawaran palsu dari Kyuubi, secara spontan mata hitam Sasuke yang ditutupi kaca mata berwarna hitam kebiruan memutar. _Bleh!_ Pikir Sasuke, mengolok-olok Kyuubi di dalam otaknya. Sebenarnya, jika Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang selalu menjaga _image cool_ nan _perfect_ tanpa kekurangan atau kecacatan suatu apapun. Sasuke berniat langsung menyemburkan muntahannya itu ke wajah Kyuubi, hahaha… biar maknyoss tuh si selebritis kampret! Biar wajahnya jadi petes! Akan tetapi, Sasuke adalah Sasuke yang tidak bakalan mungkin sudi melakukan aksi kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, hal seperti itu sama sekali tidaklah keren bagi Sasuke.

Ha-ah… menjaga image itu memanglah sangat sulit, Sasuke mendesah di dalam hati. Saat ini ia tersiksa lahir dan bathin : Hati menjerit untuk menghajar Kyuubi, tapi fisik tak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya. Aiissh… sampai kapan penderitaan Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat dicintai oleh para _readers_ ini berlangsung? Ratap Sasuke dengan bumbu-bumbu narsis.

"Aku mengenalmu." Kyuubi yang tidak tahu kondisi fisik Sasuke –yang ingin muntah- masih tak henti-hentinya berusahan mengajak Sasuke mengobrol.

Sungguh membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel saja.

_Eh, tunggu sebentar! Dia bilang mengenalku? _Sasuke mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada si penyanyi sumbang –khusus bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak salah kau adiknya si kerip- maksudku Itachi kan?" Tanya Kyuubi _to do point._

Alis Sasuke menaut dengan sorot mata elang yang tajam. Merasa tak enak rasa begitu mendengar nama baka-anikinya disebut-sebut oleh orang yang mengambil kekasih tercintanya (Naruto). _Sialan kau Aniki! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan si brengsek ini! _Pikir Sasuke, mulai menegatif thinking-kan kakaknya. Sudah _obvious_ bagi Sasuke kalau yang namanya Uchiha Itachi itu adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan, _super annoying!_ Nggak guna sebagai kakak alias statusnya sebagai aniki-nya Sasuke cuman pajangan doank! _Apa jangan-jangan semua ini adalah ulah Itachi?_ Prasangka liar Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi terhadap Itachi.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi keluarga Uchiha yang dipimpin Fugaku, kalau Sasuke memiliki perjanjian dengan Fugaku, yaitu : Jika Sasuke tidak menikah dengan Naruto, maka Sasuke akan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris Fugaku alias menjadi gembel –Fakta ini menyakitkan, tapi inilah kenyataan! Dan otomatis seluruh kekayaan Uchiha akan jatuh ke tangan Itachi, dan fakta kedua ini sungguh benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke terpukul! Biar dipikir berjuta milliaran kali pun, ayah Sasuke yang bernama Fugaku itu sunggulah tidak adil dan terlalu pilih kasih, Sasuke serasa menjadi anak tiri, bukankah seharusnya anak bungsu itu yang paling disayangi, dimanjakan, kok ini malah kebalik!

Jadi kesimpulannya wajar saja jika Sasuke berpikir kalau Itachi memiliki niatan terselebung –musuh dalam selimut- untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke sebagai ahli waris Fugaku, jika dia memiliki sikap rakus nan tamak yang ingin menguasai harta kekayaan Uchiha seorang diri –seperti sinetron-sinetron TV kebanyakan (Cerita basi). Tapi sangatlah masuk akal bagi Sasuke sekarang. _Baka-aniki, awas saja jika semua itu memang benar! Akan aku pastikan kau terlempar ke dasar neraka terdalam! _Pikir Sasuke, sudah mulai siaga satu pada berbagai macam serangan serta kejutan-kejutan baru yang akan datang di masa depan kelak. _AKU PASTI MENANG! _Tekat Sasuke berkoar -bulat, ia begitu sungguh-sungguh untuk mempertahankan 'dua hal' yang begitu berarti di dalam hidupnya. Yang pertama adalah 'Naruto' cintanya, dan yang kedua adalah 'hak warisnya' _moneynya…_

'_Ck, aku tidak akan kalah dari dirimu, Baka-Aniki!' _Batin Sasuke, masih mencurigai sang kakak yang sebenarnya tidaklah punya niat untuk menguasai harta Uchiha seperti yang diduga oleh Sasuke.

Dasar Sasuke yang pikirannya sudahlah sangat error karena terlalu lama menahan muntah yang rasanya sudah mau sampai ke kepala.

**Kelinci Merah**

Di tempat lain, di waktu yang sama.

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini _berwarna hitam berhenti di depan sebuah rumah / _Mansion_ yang sangat mewah dan besar, seperti istana bergaya a la eropa. Puluhan _pelayan_ dan _maid_ berjejer rapi menyambut orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu, karpet merah terpasang dari pintu mobil sampai ke pintu masuk mansion. Layaknya seperti pangeran inggris, ketika pintu mobil terbuka, keluarlah seorang cowok tampan, berambut hitam dan bermata onix yang ditutupi oleh kaca mata hitam. Dia berjalan dengan dingin dan _cool_ melewati pelayan dan maid yang membungkukkan badan ketika dia melewatinya.

"**BAKAR! SEMUANYA BAKAR!"**

Langkah cowok itu terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan seseorang – Dia kaget! Jantungnya-pun nyaris copot saking kagetnya mendengar teriakan itu.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar sangat kencang dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru Mansion, nampaknya sang peneriak menggunakan alat pengeras suara seperti _toa_ untuk memperbesar volume suaranya.

"**JANGAN SISAKAN SEDIKITPUN! BAKAR SAMPAI HANGUS!"** Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Cowok berambut hitam a.k.a _Uchiha Itachi_, dia terdiam mendengar suara teriakan itu. Suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara itu seperti suara Ibunya (Mikoto). Tapi apa mungkin, Ibunya berteriak seperti itu? Seperti orang kesurupan? Kalau dipikir secara logis, nggak mungkin banget! Secara, Ibunya'kan terkenal dengan keanggunan dan kelembutan bak malaikat berhati emas, jadi nggak mungkin kalau ibunya berteriak kayak orang gila yang mau membakar rumah mereka sendiri. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya kepada salah satu pelayan yang ada di dekatnya.

"Nyonya besar meminta kami untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan _Kyuubi_, seperti : Foto, Poster, CD, VCD dan DVD yang ada di rumah ini. Kemudian membakar semua barang-barang itu." Jawab pelayan itu.

Alis Itachi mengerinyit mendengar jawaban pelayan itu. Dia nggak menyangka kalau ibunya akan melakukan tindakan seperti ini. Membakar seluruh barang yang berhubungan dengah Kyuubi? Bukankah ibunya adalah seorang _Kyuubi HoLic _(Sebutan bagi Fans fanatic Kyuubi) sama seperti Kushina (Ibu Naruto), tapi kenapa dia jadi berbalik membenci Kyuubi? Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan berita yang mengatakan kalau Kyuubi berpacaran dengan Naruto?

Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat ibunya berada.

.

.

"**MUSNAHKAN BARANG-BARANG TERKUTUK INI!"**

Itachi dapat melihat ibunya memerintahkan para _maid _dan _pelayan _untuk membakar foto-foto Kyuubi. Entah kenapa, Itachi merasa ibunya terlihat begitu sangar dan galak serta gahar, sangat berbeda dari sifat ibunya yang notebenenya adalah gadis terlembut di dunia. "Ibu…" Tegur Itachi hati-hati, takut kena semprot seperti para pelayan yang disuruh-suruh Mikoto.

Mikoto menoleh ke arah suara yang menegurnya. "Itachi…" Gumamnya begitu melihat anak sulungnya. Tiba-tiba, mata Mikoto berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. "Huweeee…" Tangisannya-pun pecah dan dengan lebaynya Mikoto berlari ke arah Itachi dan memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

Itachi _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah aneh bin alay ibunya ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi lembut sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Hiks… hiks… Kyu-Kyuubi, Kyuubi merebut Naruto dari Sasuke! Dia merebut calon menantuku!" Kata Mikoto, mewek di dalam pelukan Itachi. "Ibu kecewa pada Kyuubi! Padahal selama ini, Ibu selalu memujanya, dan berharap kedua anakku akan sekeren dia!"

Itachi semakin _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan terakhir ibunya. 'Berharap kalau Itachi dan Sasuke sekeren Kyuubi?' _Please deh…! _Memang mereka berdua kalah keren apa? Dari segi mananya mereka kalah? Itachi tersinggung mendengar perkataan ibunya, dan dijamin! Kalau Sasuke yang mendengarnya, dia pasti langsung meledak!

"Ibu tenang saja, Naruto pasti akan kembali pada Sasuke." Kata Itachi berusaha menenangkan Ibunya.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dari anaknya. "Sasuke itu tidak bisa diharapkan!" Katanya dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau tahukan, kalau kau dan Sasuke itu sangat mirip seperti ayah kalian, sangat canggung dan tidak romantis sama sekali."

Itachi cuman diam menanggapi keluhan ibunya.

"Selalu bermuka datar, benar-benar membosankan." Keluh Mikoto. "Dan kau tau? Sasuke memasang iklan pencarian jodoh di Koran! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan anak itu sih? Bukannya mencari solusi untuk baikan sama Naruto, dia malah menambah masalah!" Geramnya.

Itachi masih diam, nggak pengen komentar apapun.

"Itachi! Kau juga sangat tidak berguna!" Tunjuk Mikoto tiba-tiba kepada anak sulungnya.

Alis Itachi terangkat begitu mendengar perkataan ibunya. 'Tidak berguna?' Apa maksudnya? Memang dia salah apa? Yang salah itukan Sasuke karna tidak bisa menjaga pacarnya dengan baik.

Okey! Itachi memang mengakui kesalahannya karena telah merebut pacar Kyuubi (Ino) sehingga membuat Kyuubi patah hati dan mencari pacar baru untuk balas dendam, tapi tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun oleh Itachi, kalau pacar baru Kyuubi bakalan Naruto. Dalam mimpi terburukpun, tidak pernah terbayang kalau Kyuubi bakalan merebut pacar adiknya yang notebenenya adalah cewek gendut dan jelek. Itachi juga merasa kalau Sasuke itu bego banget! Masa menjaga Naruto agar tidak berpaling darinya aja nggak becus! Bisa-bisanya Sasuke ditinggalkan oleh Naruto yang gendut itu. Miris rasanya hati Itachi begitu memikirkan nasib adiknya, dicampakan sama cewek gendut! Bukan Uchiha banget gitu loeh!

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membentuk kelompok **'AntiKU'**!" Teriak Mikoto tiba-tiba, fokus Itachi refleks kembali pada ibunya.

"Antiku?" Itachi membeo. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"AntiKU, singkatan dari _'Anti Kyuubi'_!" Jelas Mikoto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, niat banget menghancurkan karier Kyuubi sebagai selebritis papan atas di dunia. "Dia sudah merebut Naruto dari Sasuke. Itu artinya Kyuubi sudah mengibarkan bendera perang pada kita, keluarga Uchiha!" Kata Mikoto lagi.

"Dan kau, Itachi!" Mikoto menunjuk anak sulungnya. "Kau sudah terdaftar sebagai _first member_ di group 'AntiKU' yang ibu buat!"

_"What?"_ Itachi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita bersama-sama, berkerja sama untuk menghancurkan Kyuubi!" Ucap Mikoto error sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat kegilaan ibunya. Dia memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Gumamnya pelan.

**Kelinci Merah**

_Ehem!_

_Glek!_

_Ehem!_

Sasuke berdehem dan meneguk air liurnya untuk memperingan penderitaannya yang sedang di situasi ambang kritis dalam rasa mual yang harus tetap dipertahankan. Lalu –setelah agak mendingan- Sasuke memfokuskan tatapan tajamnya kepada Kyuubi. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke, setelah sekian lama berdiam diri alias tak bisa berbicara. Ia langsung menanyakan hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi yang sangatlah mencurigakan bagi Sasuke. "Teman?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Atau mungkin musuhnya?"

"Heh!" Kyuubi langsung tersenyum menyebalkan. _"_Entahlah," Ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Mungkin kau bisa bilang keduanya, atau mungkin juga bukan keduanya." Tambahnya aneh dan nggak jelas –terlalu bertele-tele.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecak mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kyuubi. "Terserahlah…" Gumamnya kecil, sudah tak minat untuk bertanya seputar kakaknya kepada Kyuubi yang notabenenya tak akan pernah mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Terpenting, kini masalah Naruto _–my lovely Dobe-_ harus diajukan! Pikir Sasuke.

"Kau artis yang sensional." Komentar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada super sinis. "Terlalu mencari sensasi kurasa…" Tambahnya.

Kyuubi melirik sekilas pada Sasuke. "Kau berbicara tentang gossip terbaruku?" Tanggapnya yang sudah mengerti ke arah mana Sasuke mau berdiskusi. "Ah ya, aku memang punya kekasih baru yang fenomenal." Ujarnya, sukses bikin Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya.

'_Kekasih yang fenomenal' dia bilang? KURANG AJAR!_ Sasuke membatin murka, tak terima Naruto-NYA diaku-aku sebagai kekasih orang lain, Sasuke itu terlalu _possessive_ kalau berbicara mengenai Naruto si Dobe gembrot. _NARUTO HANYA MILIKKU SEORANG! _Proklamasi Sasuke di dalam hati. _MILIKKU SEORANG! _Di alam imajinatif Sasuke, beribu-ribu Sasuke sedang berdemo dengan hebohnya, membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan : '_I love Naruto!'_ Atau '_Naruto is Mine!' _Dan tidak lupa foto-foto Naruto yang berpose bak model tersebar dengan bebasnya. "WE LOVE NARUTO!" Teriak beribu-ribu Sasuke serempak. "YEHAAAA!" Bahkan ada versi Sasuke yang berdandan seperti _Hiruma Yoichi_ dalam anime atau manga tetangga yang berjudul _Eyeshield 21,_ dimana mengharuskan Sasuke untuk menyewa gigi Suigetsu agar terkesan meyakinkan dalam ber-cosplay ria sebagai _Captain Devil Bats_ tersebut. "YEHAAA…!" Sasuma (Alias Sasuke versi Hiruma) dengan mantabnya mengarahkan bazooka ke atas langit, dan membabi buta membomdir –menembak- ke atas langit, hingga peluru bazooka pun meledak-ledak dahsyat seperti kembang api yang semakin meramaikan dan memanaskan suasana saja. "UWOOOO….!"

Ck, ck, ck, sungguh kacau... Ayo, kita kembali ke dunia nyata saja.

.

_~Hey girl, I'II continue being by yoir side~  
~Hey girl, I will do whatever you want~  
~Hey girl, I don't go after flirting with you~  
~Hey girl, please accept my love~_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah musik ringtone hape berbunyi (Handphone Kyuubi) Memperdengarkan sebuah suara merdu milik Kyuubi yang menyanyikan single miliknya yang berjudul 'Hey Girl' english version. Sebuah lagu yang menjadi _ost You Are My Pet _(film korea)_._ *dituntut Andrew Nelson*

Kyuubi merogoh hape-nya yang ada di kantong celananya.

_~Hey girl, I won't do anything to make you worry~  
~Hey girl, I'm waiting for you to come~  
~Hey girl, I will protect you~  
~Hey girl, I look at you and only you~_

Ringtone masih terus berlanjut, Kyuubi belum mengangkat telponnya. Ia melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang memanggilnya.

**'Badak Gila calling!'**

Oh, oh, oh, ternyata si badak gila yang menelpon, alias pacar ndutnya Kyuubi a.k.a Naruto, si mantannya Sasuke.

Kyuubi melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, ia menyeringai licik. Siapa sangka timing-nya Naruto menelpon bisa seperfect ini.

_Ho ho ho... _

"OW-OWH, PACARKU NELPON!" Seru Kyuubi tiba-tiba -sengaja berteriak nyaring- supaya memancing respon Sasuke. Terlalu over memang, tapi itulah Kyuubi.

Begitu mendengar teriakan Kyuubi. Seketika, telinga Sasuke menjadi berdiri. Siapa yang menelpon Kyuubi? Pacarnya? Apa itu artinya si Naruto? _Owh shit!_ Sasuke jadi merasa tertohok dan SUPER IRI!

_'Klik!'_

Kyuubi menekan tombol hijau pada hape-nya. "Halo sayaaaang..." Sapanya, super lebay nan kentara sekali dilebih-lebihkan.

Sasuke langsung gigit jari mendengar Kyuubi memanggil Naruto-NYA dengan sebutan 'sayang' yang terlalu panjang a-nya. "CEH!" Decak Sasuke kesal, ingin langsung jadi maling dengan merebut hape yang ada di telinga Kyuubi.

Tapi,

_Sabar..._

_Sabar..._

_Katanya orang sabar disayang Tuhan..._

Sasuke membatin sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya, mencoba meredakan emosinya.

"Kau kangen padaku ya~?" Kyuubi kembali bersuara dengan nada _sing a song. _Sukses bikin Sasuke berhenti ber-istighfar. "Grrrr...!" Sasuke meraung, layaknya kucing yang diselingkuhi oleh kekasih(?)

["Hah? Ada apa denganmu, kau stress ya?"] Ujar Naruto diseberang telepon sana menanggapi ucapan ngaco dari Kyuubi.

"Hmm... Aku juga kangen padamu." Jawab Kyuubi nggak nyambung.

["Oy! Otakmu kejepit dimana hingga bicaramu ngawur kayak gitu!"] Komentar Naruto ketus. ["Dasar gila!"] Hina-nya agak sedikit keteraluan.

Kyuubi tersenyum dengan background bunga-bunga mawar merah yang bertebangan (Khusus di mata Sasuke sebagai penonton). "Yah, aku memang gila karena cintamu." Ujarnya, gombal mampus. Sukses membuat Naruto mau muntah diseberang telpon sana. Dan Sasuke ayan di tempat.

"Hmm hari ini?" Kyuubi mulai berkicau seorang diri. "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, aku sudah memesan tempat dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu kita." Suara Kyuubi mengecil seolah-olah sedang berbisik dengan Naruto, hingga membuat Sasuke menautkan alis -penasaran. Sasuke memanjangkan antena telinga-nya (ingin mencuri dengar) Tapi sayang, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar suara-nya Naruto yang ada di dalam telepon.

"Kau pasti akan puas dengan pelayananku hari ini." Bisik Kyuubi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. "Aku sudah menyiapkan permen karet-nya loh... Kau suka dengan rasa jeruk bukan?"

Alis Sasuke menaut, otak jeniusnya masih belum mengerti sempurna arah pembicaraan KyuuNaru itu menjerumus kemana.

_Tempat dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu. _

_Pelayanan yang memuaskan._

_Serta permen karet rasa jeruk._

_A-ASTAGA!_

Mata onix Sasuke membelalak sempurna. _A-apakah permen karet itu maksudnya co-condom?_ Sasuke mulai berpikiran-pikiran negatif yang menjerumus ke rated M. "YAAAAAAK...!" Emosi Sasuke sudah tak terbentung. Peduli setan dengan sikap tenang ataupun cool dalam menghadapi segala cobaan, Sasuke mana mungkin diam saja seperti orang tolol ketika Naruto sang pujaan hatinya mau ditid*ri dan digrape-grape oleh lelaki lain.

Dengan serta merta dan kasarnya, Sasuke langsung merampas hape yang dipegang oleh Kyuubi. "HALO! HALO! HALO! APAKAH BENAR INI NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke kalap, seperti orang gila yang kehilangan akal sehatnya begitu meletakkan hape Kyuubi ke telinganya. Sasuke tidak peduli jika tingkahnya sangatlah terlalu OOC.

["Hah? Siapa kau? JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK DI TELPON, BRENGSEK!"] Balas Naruto di seberang telepon sana.

Sasuke terperangah begitu mendengar suara perempuan yang memang diyakini Sasuke sebagai suara Naruto. "Do-Dobe... Ternyata ini benar-benar kau..." Ucapnya lirih, merasa kecewa karena ternyata orang yang berbicara dengan Kyuubi memang benar-benar Naruto, padahal Sasuke sangat berharap kalau orang itu adalah orang lain. _Sialan kau Naruto! Kau ingin membuatku menangis! _Batin Sasuke -sakit hati.

Napas Naruto nampak tercekat begitu mendengar lawan bicarannya memanggil dirinya 'Dobe'. ["Sa-Sasuke? Kau kah itu?"] Tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke menggeram -frustasi. "DOBE APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" Sembur Sasuke tiba-tiba. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MAU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGAN SI RUBAH BULUK ITU!" Tambahnya masih dengan suara nyaring (berteriak). "KAU SUDAH GILA!" Ujar Sasuke lagi, mengulang-ngulang perkataannya karena saking emosinya.

["APA?"] Naruto nampak tak terima dikata-katai sebagai orang gila. ["BRENGSEK KAU TEME! KENAPA KAU JADI MARAH-MARAH SEPERTI INI HAH?"] Protes Naruto dengan suara yang nggak kalah nyaring dari sang mantan.

"Kenapa aku marah? Tentu saja aku marah karena dirimu!" Semprot Sasuke dengan suara mendesis tajam. "Apakah ciuman saja belum cukup?" Tanya Sasuke, bermaksud menyindir adegan kissing KyuuNaru di chapter satu dan dua dahulu. "CIUMAN SAJA BELUM CUKUP, HAH?" Teriak Sasuke, mengungkapkan betapa emosi dan cemburunya ia begitu melihat adegan yang menjadi mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya. "DAN SEKARANG KAU MAU TIDUR DENGANNYA?" Seru Sasuke semakin kalap. "KAU JANGAN KETERALUAN, NARUTO!"

Naruto terdiam -mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

["Sa-Sasuke.., apa kau... Jangan-jangan... Cemburu?"]

Mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto, mata Sasuke terbelalak. Sasuke kini sadar kalau tingkahnya tadi sama saja dengan mengungkap terang-terangan kalau Sasuke memang cemburu. Aiish... Ini memalukan! Pikir Sasuke, sempat-sempatnya memikirkan image cool-nya. Pipi putih Sasuke pun kini bersemu-semu merah _-KAWAI~_ "A-apa?" Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. "Ce-cemburu? Mana mungkin!" Kilahnya berdusta. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ditipu oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Ujar Sasuke beralasan. "Kau kan bodoh." Tambahnya. Sukses bikin Naruto menggerutu di telinga Sasuke.

"Pokoknya dengarkan aku! Kau jangan mencium si rubah itu lagi, apa lagi tidur dengannya! Kau mengerti?" Perintah Sasuke sok bossy banget.

["Ceh!"] Naruto mendengus mendengar perintahnya Sasuke. ["Memangnya kau siapa hingga melarang-larang aku hah?"] Tantangnya. ["Dengar ya, Teme! Terserah aku mau mencium atau tidur dengan siapapun, kau nggak punya hak untuk melarangku!"] Ujarnya, hingga membuat Sasuke membuka tutupkan mulutnya.

["Lagipula, dibandingkan dengan mengkhawatirkan diriku, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu yang berharga itu untuk mempersiapkan audisi pencarian jodoh yang akan kau selenggarakan besok!"] Naruto berujar dengan sinisnya, nampak nada kemarahan memenuhi setiap katanya. ["Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk karena terlalu banyaknya wanita cantik yang mendaftar."] Sindirnya.

Sasuke tak bisa berkutik, ia merasa dihakimi.

["Sekarang mana Kyuubi?"] Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan keberadaan kekasih gadungannya. ["Serahkan hape-nya padanya!"] Suruhnya pada Sasuke.

"CIH!" Decih Sasuke kesal. "Ada apa kau mencari-carinya?" Tanyanya sinis, benar-benar tak suka jika melihat KyuuNaru bersama -meskipun cuman telponan.

["Ha-aH..."] Terdengar ditelinga Sasuke kalau naruto menghela nafas. ["Kyuubi itu pacarku, Teme..."] Ungkap Naruto.

"Ya! Ya, aku tahu!" Ketus Sasuke, benar-benar tak enak hati mendengar Naruto berkata langsung sebagai pacarnya Kyuubi. "Oy!" Panggil Sasuke kepada orang yang sedang asik bersandar di mobil sport berwarna merah (Kyuubi). "Nih!" Sasuke melempar hape Kyuubi tepat ke wajah sang artis layaknya melempar batu.

_Hap!_

Kyuubi berhasil menangkap hape-nya. "Sudah selesai bicara-nya?" Tanya Kyuubi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap datar Kyuubi dengan mata Uchiha-nya.

"Ck!" Decak Kyuubi yang merasa dicuekin. Lalu, ia meletakkan hp-nya ketelinga -berniat melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak berminat untuk menguping pembicaraan KyuuNaru. Ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan -merasa hampa. _Ternyata gini ya rasanya dicampakan..._ Sasuke membatin -miris. Jika Sasuke bukanlah Uchiha ia pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung. _Hiks..._

"Adiknya Itachi!" Tegur Kyuubi kepada Sasuke, kontan Sasuke menoleh. "Aku duluan ya!" Pamitnya sok akrab banget sambil berjalan ke pintu mobilnya. "Aku ada kencan~" Tambahnya sengaja memanas-manasi Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

Lalu...

_Ngeeng..._

Mobil sport Kyuubi pun melaju kencang meninggalkan Sasuke.

_"SHIT!"_ Sasuke menendang penuh amarah ban mobil tak berdosa miliknya. "ARGHK!" Teriaknya frustasi kayak orang tak waras.

_Apakah begini saja?_

_Apakah aku akan membiarkan KyuuNaru kencan?_

Sasuke mulai membatin. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Ini tak boleh dibiarkan." Desisnya tajam. "Aku harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Gumam Sasuke seorang diri. _Aku harus mengejarnya!_ Batin Sasuke berniat untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sport-nya.

_'Ceklek!'_ Pintu mobil terbuka. Sasuke ingin masuk, akan tetapi niatnya langsung menciut.

Astaga! Sasuke lupa kalau mobil mahal kesayangannya sudah dimuntahi Suigetsu, nggak layak pakai lagi sebelum disterilkan. Sasuke memandang penuh amarah kepada Suigetsu yang sepertinya sedang tepar alias pingsan karena kebanyakan muntah. "SUIGETSU KAU KEPARAT!" Raung Sasuke kepada temannya yang nggak guna itu.

"SIALAN!" Maki Sasuke frustasi sambil membating -menutup pintu mobilnya. Lalu, Sasuke menendang-nendang udara –stress- untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Kalau begini gimana caranya dia mengejar Naruto coba?

'_TIT… TIT… TIIIT!'_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi klapson kendaraan dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Otomatis Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah motor vespa jadul tahun 70-an berwarna pink kubas bertuliskan _'Mengejar Cinta' _ tersaji dihadapan Sasuke.

"Naiklah!"

Sang pengendara/pemilik motor vespa bahari tersebut menyuruh Sasuke menaiki vespa-nya.

"Hah?" Dan Sasuke hanya bisa ber-hah-hah ria –bingung, karena tidak mengenal si pengendara yang mengendarai motor buntut berwarna feminime, tetapi memakai helm pembalap sekelas motoGP berwarna hitam yang sangatlah macho. Ck, ck, ck, sungguh sangatlah tak mecing!

Sasuke jadi heran, kapan orang ini berada tepat di belakangnya -Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Terlebih bukankah ini adalah jalanan tol yang khusus dibuat untuk roda empat saja, tapi sekarang kenapa vespa jadul beroda dua ini pun bisa sampai lolos ke tempat ini. Wah nggak beres nih Polisinya!

"Saya Nagato." Ucap cowok berhelm misterius itu –tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri. Ia membuka kaca helm-nya, memperlihatkan wajah tampan yang menjadi aset berharganya, lalu tersenyum sok _charming,_ bunyi _'Cling'-_pun terdengar begitu ia memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang bersinar bak pemeran iklan pasta gigi. _Wow, silau Men! _Ia lantas meraih dompet yang terselip di saku belakang celananya, bergaya ala agen rahasia di film-film _Hollywood _-FBI- begitu membuka dompet dan memperlihatkan KTP alias _Kartu Tanda Penduduk_ miliknya kepada Sasuke. "Naiklah! Saya akan membantumu untuk mengejar cintamu." Ujarnya, cool. Sambil menunjuk moto tulisan yang tertera dengan jelasnya di badan motor vespa-nya, yaitu : _Mengejar Cinta._ "Ini adalah vespa cinta." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum _charming_ ala Malaikat cinta.

_Maut..._

Sungguh narsis nan aneh orang ini, Sasuke pun sampai cengo parah dibuatnya. Terlebih, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda di depannya ini, ia tidak pernah melihat batang hidungnya apalagi giginya yang bersinar _'Cling' _itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, _'membantu Sasuke untuk mengejar cinta?' _Jadi maksudnya si Nagato ini mau membantu Sasuke mengejar Naruto, memberi tumpangan gitu? Oh, ya, Sasuke memang sangat memerlukan hal itu sekarang.

Tapi nggak motor vespa tahun 70-an berwarna pink juga kaleee! Batin Sasuke menjerit.

Kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat Sasuke naik motor pinky, bisa jatuh harga dirinya, jatuh!

Tapi... Sikon saat ini sangatlah tidak mendukung bagi Sasuke untuk memilih-milih motor tumpangan, karena entah kenapa, sejak tadi (sejak acara balap-balapannya bersama Kyuubi di chapter lima kemaren) tidak ada satu mobil lain pun yang lewat, sungguh sangatlah aneh dan mencurigakan, padahal biasanya jalanan ini padat dan macet total (Layaknya kota Jakarta di Negara Indonesia). _Author_ nampaknya sudah menyewa/menyuap pemerintah Negara Konoha untuk mengosongkan jalanan tol Konoha -khusus untuk hari ini.

_Maklum, Author-kan orang kaya._ Batin _Author_ yang pengen minta disate oleh para _readers._

"Ayo cepat, sebelum kita kehilangan jejaknya!" Seru Nagato, mengingatka Sasuke akan keberadaan Kyuubi yang semakin jauh -tak terkejar- jika Sasuke masih berdiam diri di sini.

Aiissh... Sasuke jadi galau tingkat internasional! Bagaimana ini? Apakah Sasuke harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan melanggar prinsip-nya yang anti menyentuh barang-barang berwarna pink. Karena bagi Sasuke, warna pink itu identik dengan warna cewek, dengan kata lain : Jika ada cowok yang memakai warna pink itu artinya cowok itu Banci!

Sialan! Sasuke bukan banci, dan ia tak ingin dianggap banci!

Tetapi...

Bayangan Sasuke akan sosok Naruto yang tersenyum manis muncul di benaknya. "Dobe..." Gumam Sasuke, terhanyut akan imajinasi indahnya sendiri. Lalu, entah kenapa, bayangan Dobe tercintanya semakin menjauh, menjauh dan menjauh. Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto seperti orang gila. "DOBE!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Dan akhirnya, betapa terpukulnya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang dikejar-kejarnya tadi, berciuman dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang kemerahan yang dapat diketahui identitasnya sebagai Kyuubi. "TIDAAAAK!" Jerit Sasuke -lebay.

Tersadar akan khayalan buruknya -yang sebenarnya memang sudah menjadi kenyataan- Sasuke langsung melesat menuju vespa cintanya Nagato."TANCAP!" Ujarnya, setelah duduk membonceng di belakang Nagato.

Nagato tersenyum puas. "Sip Bos!" Ujarnya sambil menstater vespa cinta-nya.

_'Klotok-klotok-klotok...'_ Bunyi vespa Nagato yang nggak bedah jauh dari bunyi kelotok alias perahu bermotor yang sering terdapat di sungai-sungai Kalimantan pun berkumandang dengan berisiknya.

Sasuke dan Nagato sudah siap tancap gas a.k.a Ngebut.

"OY! SETOP! SETOP! SETOP!" Tiba-tiba, si Suigetsu yang sejak tadi dilupakan oleh _Author_ dan dikurung di dalam mobil Sasuke bersama muntahannya akhirnya mengeluar juga. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanyanya kepada sang kawan.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan memasang tampang ala _Vic Zhou._ "Aku akan mengejar cintaku." Ujarnya, berubah laga layaknya _Romeo _yang diperankan _Leonardo DiCaprio._

Suigetsu pun mematung di tempat -tepar lagi (nggak kuat melihat Sasuke yang berlaga tampang Vic Zhou tadi).

Dan,

Nagato pun langsung menarik gas vespa-nya. Musik _background thema : Mission Impossible_ karya _Lalo Schifrin_ pun berkumandang saat motor vespa cinta Nagato melaju membelah jalanan Konoha.

"CETTTAAARR Membahana..." Ujar Syahrini ikut-ikutan nimbrung di dalam fic ini.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG.**

* * *

**Peringatan : Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar sebelum menekan tombol 'Back' atau 'Exit'.**

_"Jadilah Readers yang budiman."_ Pesan dari Author #HAJAR!

Dan**  
**

**Special THANKS for :***

_*****__**Narusaku20, **__Tori fondachi, __**Ashikage Akane, **__Azusa TheBadGirl, __**Rose,**__ Hyde Sasunaru, __**Ndoek,**__ Nakamura Nezumi, __**Ryoma-chan,**__ Miki Hibiki, __**Yashina Uzumaki,**__ Nasumi-chan Uharu, __**Namikaze Malfoy/Devil eye's,**__ Kazuki NightNatsu, __**x-Eddreine-x,**__ Imperiale Nazwa-chan, __**Vii no Kitsune,**__ Higuchi keitaro, __**Mayyurie Zala,**__ Dwidobechan, __**Shina,**__ Aridomiki Kwizayu Ai Ru, __**Sea07,**__ Kutu Salto, __**Utsukushii Haru,**__ Namikaze Ika-chan, __**Akira Phantomthief,**__ Sasunaru anatomy, __**Arif D Kuro Dragnell,**__ Lady Spain, __**Hesty Sh,**__ Ichaichakakashi, __**Naoru Hasayaka,**__ Uchiha Hikari, __**31 Sherry's,**__ Darkmirraangel,__** Aoi ciel,**__ EvilmagnaeMil, __**NonoUnnie,**__ Subaru Abe, __**Farenhiet July,**__ Aisanoyuri.__** ***_


End file.
